


Family Ties

by Blenderguy15



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderguy15/pseuds/Blenderguy15
Summary: (Sequel to The Strongest Bonds) When you've been through heaven and hell with someone close to you, it's hard to let them go. After Hunter, Nick had no intentions of letting Judy go whatsoever. But when his past arises in the form of a new case and a new villain, the duo's bonds will be tested, and if Nick and Judy aren't careful, those bonds will break beyond repair.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not done so, PLEASE go back and read The Strongest Bonds! I will be making quite a few references seeing as this is the sequel, so you will miss out on jokes, plot points, and other important information if you don't go back and read the first story.
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read The Strongest Bonds and gave feedback! You are all greatly appreciated, and your reviews have helped me grow as a writer. Now, without any further ado, I give you Chapter 1 of Family Ties!

 

Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps enjoyed spending time together as they participated in many different activities. They went to the movies together. They went out to eat together. They spent their days off at home together. Even at work, the dynamic duo could find ways to enjoy the time that passed, whether it was creating a competition to spice up Parking Duty or taking down a criminal together.

 

Of course, Nick and Judy weren't doing any of that right now. They had daily errands to run, such as a “quick” trip to the bank to deposit a paycheck. It wasn't something either of them was really excited to do, but they both had the day off, so they decided to go together. Because why not? They could at least keep each other entertained in the bland atmosphere of the Furs Zootopia Bank.

 

The main room was large, the polished walls and the marble flooring giving the bank a sense of authority, respect, and class. The sunlight spilled into the room via large windows in the front of the building, revealing the bustle of Main Street. Massive pillars stood proudly against the left and right walls, placed apart at regular intervals. Two armed guards were posted on either side of the room, keeping an eye on the patrons and bank tellers.

 

“Ugh, this is taking so long,” Judy said, impatiently tapping her foot as she and Nick waited in line. While there were other lines, this one had been the shortest; now Judy knew why. A sloth was at the front of the line, slowly signing a deposit check. Apparently, the other patrons had learned this and skedaddled to a different line before it was too late, much to Judy's disdain. She heard Nick chuckle beside her.

 

“Don't worry Carrots,” Nick said, his signature smirk plastered prominently on his muzzle. He looked down at his bunny, admiring the pink, button-up shirt and jeans she wore. “I'm sure the sloth at the front of the line will be finished _sometime_ this century.”

 

Judy shot her partner an annoyed look. “While that is a _very_ comforting thought, you seem to be forgetting our plans tonight.”

 

“I didn't forget, Carrots,” Nick said as he tussled Judy's ears, much to her annoyance. “Just don't care,” he teased in his best Chief Bogo impression.

 

Even though Nick's eyes betrayed this phrase, Judy turned away from Nick, her nose upturned and her arms crossed. “Well then,” she said, ignoring Nick's smirk. “I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, Mr. Wilde.”

 

“Come now, Mrs. Wilde; that's a bit rash,” Nick pleaded, placing a paw over his chest. “Besides, you'd just join me eventually; I know how hard it is to resist my charms.” That earned him a punch in the arm.

 

Judy turned away from her chuckling – yet injured – husband, hoping to hide the scarlet tint her cheeks had developed. Her sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of a silent struggle off to the far side of the room. She focused on the noise as she slowly scanned the large chamber, looking for the source of the commotion. Unfortunately, the larger mammals in the bank obscured her view, keeping her from finding the source from her current position.

 

“Where are you going, Carrots?” Nick asked as Judy began walking away. “Was it something I said?”

 

“Oh, hush,” Judy replied automatically, her attention focused on the noise. “Just hold our spot. I'll be right back.” With that, she disappeared behind a large elephant.

 

Something nagged at Nick, telling him to follow Judy; he knew that nothing good was in store when Judy got like this. However, he shrugged off the feeling. _She probably saw some shifty fox and decided to investigate,_ Nick thought, smiling to himself as he remembered meeting Judy at Jumbeaux's Cafe about three years ago. However, Nick occasionally cast a wary glance about the room, keeping an eye out for Judy or trouble, although he had the feeling he would end up finding both.

 

 

Very few mammals paid Judy any attention as she slipped through the crowd, and she paid very little attention to them. Judy was completely focused on the possible struggle she was listening to, which, to her growing dismay, sounded like it was coming to a close. She picked up her pace, hoping to get to the source of the noise before it was too late.

 

After squeezing between a rhino and a giraffe, Judy found between two large pillars a door labeled Employees Only, yet there was no guard in sight. Judy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; she knew this bank to be extremely strict on security, and an unguarded door that was meant to be closed to the public was the exact opposite of that. As she walked up to the door, Judy glanced around, checking for any sign of the guard.

 

What she _did_ find made her freeze on the spot.

 

Off to her left, the crumpled heap of a wolf in the security uniform of the bank was hidden behind the pillar. A small, wire rope was wrapped around the mammal's neck, and the hook that would have held his key card now held nothing.

 

The thought to call Nick flashed through Judy's mind, rationalized with what had happened the last time they split up during a case. Besides, she reasoned she could use some backup in case she found who had killed the guard. As her paw reached for her police radio in her back pocket, gunshots rang through the air.

 

“Everyone on the ground, NOW!”

 

Every primal instinct screamed at Judy, and she obeyed without another thought. Hoping to get away from the gunshots, Judy slipped inside the door and closed it behind her. She pressed her body to the door, taking a moment to catch her breath. After she calmed down, she mentally kicked herself for hiding like she did. Sure Nick could take care of himself, but images from a less than a year ago flashed through her mind, reminding her of the dangers of splitting up. Not only that, but Nick would have even more material against her in their usual bantering!

 

Just as she finally calmed down, more gunshots rang from behind the door. Judy's heart rate spiked again as her breathing hitched; it was as if she had never calmed down at all. She took another moment to even out her breathing, lowering her heart rate in the process. As she realized that she would have to investigate by herself while Nick was probably about to be shot, Judy sighed angrily.

 

This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her one-year anniversary with Nick.

 

 

Without Judy by his side, Nick realized just how _boring_ standing in line at the bank was – even more so with the sloth at the front of the line. Without Judy, Nick had no one to lovingly tease, no one with which to engage in witty banter. All he had was his inner mind, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't busy focusing on Judy. His beautiful, funny, _cute_ Judy, who wasn't in line with him...

 

Nick groaned quietly, annoyed with himself for being incapable of _not_ thinking of his wife. There were so many other topics to occupy his thoughts and help him get through this tedious errand. Work, sports, checking up with his mom, Finnick's next visit, the upcoming Gazelle concert and whether or not Clawhauser would buy Judy and him tickets even if they didn't want to go; he didn't have to think about how boring it was without his best friend next to him. Sure, today was a very special day for the two of them, requiring most of their attention to be on each other, but that didn't mean that Nick had to internally suffer as he waited to deposit a paycheck!

 

But what if Judy was in _trouble?_

 

Nick was so confused as to why this question suddenly popped into his head that he scoffed aloud, much to the visible displeasure of several of the other bank patrons. Why _would_ Judy be in trouble? He and Judy were celebrating on their day off, running an errand together in one of the highest-security facilities in all of Zootopia. The fact that Nick couldn't see her did not mean that Judy was in danger. Not even in the slightest.

 

But it didn't stop him from worrying about Judy, and he questioned why. Why did he think that Judy was probably lost? Why did he think that Judy had maybe hurt herself? Why did he believe that Judy may have found something worth investigating, but won't call him in for backup? As he questioned these thoughts, Nick realized that his breathing was short and sporadic, and his heart was beating rapidly. Rolling his eyes, Nick took a moment to drive away his worries and even out his breathing; a trick he had learned over the past few months. He hated that his anxiety levels had been a bit unstable ever since his “incident” with Hunter, but he considered himself lucky that it never incapacitated him in the field. It sure as hell put a damper on his mood, though, and the gunshots that rang through the air didn't help, either.

 

“Everyone on the ground, NOW!”

 

As several screams pierced the air, several thoughts pierced Nick's mind. _Where's Judy?_ was the first, immediate thought. Nick glanced around the room, looking for any sign of his partner. As he did so, the second thought pierced his mind: _Who's shooting?_ Unfortunately for Nick, too many larger animals obstructed his view, keeping the fox from seeing any sign of Judy and the shooter. After Nick had come to this conclusion, his third thought pierced his mind: _I need to get on the ground._

 

The natural desire to survive kicked in and mixed with his police training, sending Nick on edge. He quickly fell to the ground, keeping his eyes peeled for Judy or the shooter. More gunshots rang through the air, producing more screams from some of the patrons. Nick instinctively ducked his head under his arms in response to the sudden shooting, his fur bristling. Upon still not finding any sign of Judy, Nick came to the conclusion that she was – hopefully – out of harm's way, but he was about to get shot. He sighed angrily.

 

This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his one-year anniversary with Judy.

 

 

Judy cautiously crept down the hall, her ears swiveling as they searched for any sign of criminal activity. Her mind kept nagging at her, telling her to radio for Nick. To rub salt in the wound, images of less than a year ago kept flashing in her mind. The door closing Nick off from her. The massive paw hitting her in the back of the head. The fuzzy memory of a bumpy ride in a van. Judy pushed these thoughts away, forcing herself to focus on the present. She would find out what was going on and _then_ radio Nick.

 

Slowly but surely, Judy scoured the hallways, her amethyst eyes constantly glancing around as they searched for any relevant evidence. Judy began to grow tired of the unchanging marble floors and bland walls, each hallway starting to mesh together until Judy had no idea where in the bank she was.

 

Despair decided to gently grip Judy's heart as the bunny officer glanced around, trying to gather her bearings. The thought to radio Nick returned with vigor, and Judy nearly gave in immediately. However, as she inched forward and reached for her radio, a distinct clanking of metal made her ears perk.

 

Bingo.

 

Judy immediately hopped towards the source of the sound, knowing that she had _finally_ stumbled upon something. She pressed herself against the wall, poking her head around the corner to get a look at the commotion. Her eyes widened at the sight.

 

In front of the large, steel door of the safe, two mammals – a bear and a wolf – in clown masks were operating a large, clunky drill, the source of the clanking. Apparently, from the amount of cursing coming from both mammals, this drill broke down like this often, causing them many problems.

 

Judy took a moment to study the two mammals. Both were wearing navy blue business suits under Kevlar vests, giving the criminals a bulky appearance. On their paws were purple latex gloves, ideal for keeping pawprints off of anything that could be used as evidence. Even though their faces were hidden under the clown masks, Judy could tell that both mammals were pissed at the drill.

 

The bear's radio crackled to life, startling Judy. “Chains, Dallas, how are things going on over there?” the radio said, the voice somewhat gruff.

 

“Things are going,” the bear replied, his voice reminding Judy of Finnick. “This damn drill keeps getting broke – no thanks to Bain – so Dallas and I have to always keep an eye on the thing. You know if Wolf took down the alarm system yet?”

 

“Yes, as well as all of the surveillance cameras,” the voice on the radio said. “The entire building is dark.”

 

“What about you, Hoofston?” Dallas – the fox – asked, his gravelly voice filled with sharp cunning. “Are you holding up your end?”

 

“Things are just fine,” Hoofston replied. “Hurry up, though, or all of our asses are heading to jail!”

 

With that, the radio went silent. Judy leaned back against the wall, processing what she had just heard. Four mammals were in the process of robbing a high-security bank, and they were _succeeding._ The thought to radio for Nick flashed through Judy's mind again, but she blatantly refused; if this Hoofston was busy keeping an eye on all of the patrons, then radioing Nick would be a bad idea. Unless...

 

A plan formulated in Judy's head. It was incredibly risky, but then again, Judy was no stranger to risk. Setting her jaw with a determined gleam in her eyes, Judy turned to her left and raced down the hall. Judy kept herself focused, paying attention to small details to help her determine where she was. A potted plant standing in the corner. A painting hanging _slightly_ off-center. A trash bin moved off to the side. Within moments, Judy had formulated a crude map of the bank in her mind.

 

As she ran down one of the many hallways, Judy made a sharp, right turn, taking notice of a plaque on the wall that proudly held the words “The Safest Bank in Zootopia,” a phrase that Judy had just learned was false.

 

After making the left turn at the end of another hall, Judy's heart fluttered as she saw the door labeled “Security.” Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, Judy slowed her pace, moving as silently as possible. Judy craned her neck to get a glance inside the room, but all she could see was a cold, blue light spilling from the room.

 

Judy slipped through the door without a sound, immediately analyzing her surroundings. The office was filled with filing cabinets and PC boxes. Wires were spilled on the floor along the walls, each of them connecting one machine to another. There were a few desks, all of which were empty. Looking down, Judy covered her mouth with her paws; the bodies of several mammals in security uniforms littered the ground, small pools of blood painting the floor. Judy took a moment to calm herself down; she still couldn't get over seeing a dead body, no matter how many times she would see one. It was worse whenever Judy imagined Nick in the body's place.

 

Judy shook herself from those thoughts and brought herself back to reality. _Now is not the time to have a breakdown, Judy,_ she told herself. The bunny officer turned her attention to the back of the room.

 

At the back wall was a large set of different screens. At any other given time, these screens would be showing a live feed of the bank, but as of right now, each screen was reduced to a blue-tinted static. Standing in front of the screens as he rummaged through files and drawers was a wolf dressed similarly to Dallas and Chains. While the wolf's back was turned to Judy, the bunny could still make out the outline of a clown mask on the fox's head.

 

 _This must be Wolf,_ Judy thought, an unimpressed look on her face. _How fitting._

 

Judy noticed the radio on Wolf's shoulder, a sly grin creeping over her muzzle. As she slowly crept up on the wolf, Judy's leg muscles coiled tightly. Judy quickly calculated her plan of attack. Being much bigger, the wolf would have the advantage if Judy lost the element of surprise. However, one, well-placed kick could render the canine unconscious, and Judy wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the difference in size.

 

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ Judy thought as she got within range.

 

“Hey!” she said, her voice piercing the silence.

 

Wolf turned around, immediately aiming his gun towards the source of the sound. He saw the rabbit's eyes widen in shock as she noticed his mask, her hesitation just what he needed. Wolf fired at the bunny, crazily smiling under his mask.

 

Judy used the tension in her legs to jump off to the right, out of the bullet's range. She twisted her body around, planting her feet against a large filing cabinet and launching herself towards the wolf.

 

Wolf brought the side of his gun up against his body just in time to catch Judy's kick. Pushing against the bunny, Wolf managed to throw Judy across the room, using her momentum against her.

 

Judy rolled on the ground before picking herself up. Wolf shot at Judy again, only to see her roll off to the left, behind a large shelving unit. Taking careful steps forward, Wolf aimed his gun at the shelves, looking for any sign of the small rabbit.

 

Judy hid behind the shelving unit, taking a moment to catch her breath. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of Wolf's shallow steps, telling her that he was on the other side of the shelves. With a quick glance to take in her surroundings, Judy pushed her back against the wall and her feet against the shelving unit. Using all of the power her legs could muster, Judy pushed the shelves forward.

 

With a loud creaking sound, the shelving unit began to tip over. Wolf noticed this too late, unable to get away.

 

Judy winced as the loud crash of metal, cardboard, and other small items that had been resting peacefully on the shelves filled the room. Picking herself up from the ground, Judy looked down at Wolf's unconscious body, a large crack running down the length of the clown mask.

 

Judy's eyes caught sight of the radio on the wolf's shoulder, and a plan formed in her head. She only hoped it would _help_ Nick instead of getting him shot.

 

 

Nick lay on the ground, his ear flat against his head as he scanned the room. Now that all of the patrons were cowering in fear, Nick could actually see more of the room. To his dismay and relief, he saw no sign of Judy. However, he _did_ see the source of the gunfire.

 

A zebra dressed in a business suit, Kevlar vest, and a clown mask stood over the crowd of mammals, a high-end assault rifle in his gloved hooves. The lifeless eyes of the mask scoured the crowd, looking for anyone who dared try to be a hero.

 

Nick had listened in when the zebra – Hoofston if he remembered correctly – had called his associates on the radio. The conversation had spiked Nick's anxiety a bit more; if there were more armed criminals in the bank, then Judy could be in danger, wherever she was.

 

“Psst, hey!” a deer off to Nick's left whispered. “Aren't you a cop?”

 

Unfortunately for Nick, the whisper echoed throughout the room, reaching Hoofston's ears. Nick grimaced as the zebra spun around, glaring at the deer.

 

“What was that?” Hoofston snapped, his voice causing the deer to flinch.

 

Nick scowled as a hoof was pointed in his direction. _Thanks a lot, pal,_ he thought before turning his gaze to the zebra who now had the barrel of his weapon pointed straight at Nick.

 

“Get up,” Hoofston said coldly.

 

Nick did as he was told, raising his paws in the air in the process. While Nick's outer appearance was calm, a battle raged inside of him. His primal instincts were telling him to make a mad dash for the nearest exit, to abandon everything in a desperate attempt to save himself. His police training was telling him to remain calm, and not to do anything “funny” unless _absolutely_ necessary. His love for Judy sided with both voices, telling him to run away so that he could find Judy and come up with a plan.

 

Under the blank smile of his clown mask, Hoofston took a second to size Nick up. Said fox was dressed casually: a loose, green shirt with leaves imprinted on the cloth, each plant a different shade of green, plain khakis, and a purple and pink striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. All in all, the zebra found Nick … unimpressive.

 

“You a cop?” the zebra asked as if he had maybe told the wrong mammal to stand up.

 

Keeping his face as neutral as possible, Nick nodded.

 

Hoofston looked Nick up and down again as if he didn't trust Nick's word. “You armed?” he asked.

 

Nick shook his head. “Off-duty,” he said, his voice echoing through the large room.

 

The zebra nodded as if the two mammals were having an ordinary, every-day conversation. Before Hoofston could ask another question, the radio on his shoulder crackled to life.

 

“Uh, hey, this is Wolf, here,” the gruff voice said. Nick face-palmed; he could tell that the voice was Judy trying – and failing – to sound masculine. Obviously, Hoofston could see right through Judy's act as well.

 

“Who is this?” Hoofston said, turning away from Nick.

 

“Uh, Wolf?” Judy replied, suddenly sounding not so sure of herself.

 

Hoofston challenged Judy again, but Nick didn't pay attention. Instead, he turned towards the last place he saw Judy run off to. He noticed the “Employees Only” door, his ears perking in interest. He glanced at Hoofston, who was still talking with “Wolf,” and then back at the door. His mind was made up.

 

Nick bolted for the door, not risking a glance back at the masked gun-mammal for fear of tripping over some sorry patron. Staying away from the larger mammals, Nick weaved through the crowd of cowering patrons.

 

“Hey!” Hoofston shouted, ignoring his radio as he noticed Nick make a run for it. He aimed his assault rifle at the cop and fired, but Nick was too fast. As the gunshots echoed loudly throughout the building, Nick ducked down and slid along the marble flooring. The fox stopped at the door, wasting no time in slipping inside to get away from the gunfire.

 

Hoofston grunted in disappointment, but did not give chase; the bank patrons couldn't go unchecked. The zebra took a moment to gather himself and reached for his radio. “Dallas, Chains, we've got a problem.”

 

“What kind of problem?” Dallas asked, his gravelly voice filled with trepidation.

 

“The kind that involves about two cops and an unaccounted-for Wolf,” Hoofston replied, his voice sharp. The zebra was more annoyed than panicked about the current situation.

 

The radio silence didn't faze Hoofston, but the zebra knew what was coming. “What the _hell,_ man!? I thought that we planned this out perfectly!” Chains cried incredulously.

 

“Shut up, Chains,” Dallas snapped. “We've got this under control. Do you know where the two cops might be, Hoofston?”

 

“I guess one's in the Security Office, so the other's bound to be on his way there.”

 

“Good. Don't move from that room. Chains, go check up on Wolf. I'll stay here and man the drill. And most importantly, don't get your asses thrown in jail. We're not gonna be stopped by two cops who aren't even supposed to be working,” Dallas said before the radio went silent.

 

 

Judy grimaced as she heard Hoofston cry out “Hey!” over the radio before the communications device went silent. She desperately hoped she had given Nick _just_ enough time to get away. Her sensitive ears picked up the faint, muffled sounds of gunshots coming from the main room of the bank, causing her to worry.

 

 _What am I so worried about?_ Judy asked herself, shaking her head as if the motion was helping get rid of the thoughts. _Nick can take care of himself. He won't let me down._ A new sense of determination flooding Judy's body, the bunny officer hopped off of Wolf's unconscious form and reached for the police radio in her back pocket.

 

“This is Officer Hopps to HQ, do you read me?” Judy said into the radio.

 

The small device crackled to life, and Clawhauser's voice reached Judy's ears. “Hey, Judy. Didn't expect your call today. What's the occasio – ?”

 

“Not now, Clawhauser,” Judy snapped, annoyed at the cheetah's cheery attitude. After lashing out, Judy took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Sorry, Ben. We have an armed robbery in progress at the Furs Zootopia Bank. I'm not sure where Nick is, but I do know that there are four, armed mammals trying to break into the bank's vault. We need backup!”

 

“Alright, I'll get right on it!” Clawhauser said with a serious tone.

 

“HOPPS!” another voice bellowed over the radio.

 

Judy cringed at the all-too-familiar sound. “Yes, Chief?” she asked.

 

“Whatever you do, do NOT engage those criminals,” Bogo growled, the bass in his voice threatening to break the tiny radio in Judy's paw. “I cannot afford to lose two of my _best_ officers before backup arrives; _especially_ on their day off!”

 

Judy cast a quick glance to the unconscious wolf behind her. “Yes sir!” she replied, turning back to the small radio, thanking her lucky stars that Bogo could not see her now.

 

“Good,” Bogo said, sounding pleased. “Backup should arrive in about fifteen minutes, so you and Wilde lay low,” the emphasis placed on “low” made Judy cringe away from the radio before the little device went quiet.

 

 _Great,_ Judy thought, placing the radio in her back pocket. _Now all I have to do is find Nick!_

 

Judy turned to the unconscious wolf, eyeing the body suspiciously. Letting her police training – and gut instinct – take over, Judy quickly used her spare pawcuffs to further incapacitate the masked criminal. Throwing his assault rifle out of reach for good measure, Judy felt pleased with the current situation. _He's gonna have a bad headache when he wakes up,_ Judy thought before turning towards the door.

 

 

Zootopia was an open book to Nick. He knew every single street and alleyway, and every shortcut in between. Back in his conning days, he could easily outrun the authorities within minutes without actually running very far. As a cop, he could easily cut off any criminal as they tried to make their escape. The entirety of Zootopia was mapped out in his cunning mind, every district as familiar as the back of his paw.

 

But in regards to the inside a bank with bland, repetitive hallways? That's a different story.

 

Nick had no idea where he was going or where he was. There was no respite to the marble flooring, no break between the dreary walls that were devoid of any decoration. Occasionally, Nick would come to a corner and make a mental note of anything that could be used as a landmark. A potted plant. An off-center painting. A plaque on the wall that proudly held the words “The Safest Bank in Zootopia” – much to the fox's bemusement.

 

That was when Nick caught her scent. Even though Judy didn't live in Bunnyburrow anymore, her scent still managed to remind Nick of freshly-tilled earth and carrots; while not exactly fitting of Judy's character, Nick still thought the scent suited her.

 

Nick took in a deep breath through his snout, honing all of his attention on his bunny. The aroma began to beckon him, telling the fox exactly where to go. As Nick began to jog through the halls, he took his first left into another hallway. Passing three other junctions, Nick took another left, all the while sniffing the air and honing in on Judy's scent. Down the hall, Nick saw a door with a sign labeled “Security” above it.

 

Bingo.

 

The door opened and a small, gray bunny stepped out, glancing around the hallway. Nick's ears perked up at the sight of his wife, driving him to practically sprint towards her. He noticed as Judy turned to him, her eyes widening with relief at the sight of her husband. Nick could almost feel her soft fur beneath his arms as he ran when something tackled him from his right. Something big.

 

Judy gasped as she saw the large bear charge at Nick from a hallway off to her left, throwing her fox into the wall with a loud thud. The force of the impact was enough to put a cracked dent into the drywall, but not enough to render Nick unconscious. Without another thought, Judy quickly charged forward, determined to help her partner.

 

Chains lifted himself up from the fox, a satisfied smile hidden under his clown mask. The soft patter of feet caught his attention as he turned his head to the right. The giant bear noticed Judy charging at him, picking up speed with each stride. As the small bunny launched herself at him, Chains crossed his arms over his chest, catching the rabbit's powerful kick. Using her momentum against her, Chains threw his arms forward, launching the bunny across the hall. With satisfaction, Chains heard the small 'thud' of the bunny's body hitting the marble floor.

 

Nick had just opened his eyes as Judy was sent flying across the hallway and winced when she hit the ground. Inhaling deeply as to replenish some energy, Nick picked himself up only to roll away from the bear as a massive paw was swung at him. Keeping a safe distance away from the masked criminal and his large punches, Nick began to analyze the situation.

 

He and Judy were significantly smaller than this bear. Paw-to-paw combat would be useless, the weight differences giving the bear the advantage. But, Nick and Judy were also faster than the large predator, with the stamina to match. Another point that Nick noticed was the clown mask. The bear's peripheral vision would be greatly hindered with those small eye-holes, creating quite a few blind spots for Nick and Judy to hide in. The fox and bunny could easily tire out the large predator and get away.

 

First things first, Nick had to get to Judy.

 

Nick dashed to the right, only to immediately roll to the left as Chains launched another blow at the fox. Picking himself up, Nick dashed towards Judy, getting to her as fast as possible. As he predicted, the mask kept Chains from seeing exactly where Nick was, buying the fox some precious time.

 

“Carrots?” Nick whispered as he gently nudged his bunny. When she didn't wake up, Nick tried again. “Carrots, get up!”

 

Her eyebrows twitched and the corners of her mouth tugged into a small frown as Judy's eyes slowly opened, revealing her amethyst pools to the world. She groaned as she turned her head towards her fox. “Nick?” she asked sleepily. “What time is it? Five more minutes...”

 

Nick rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the small grin that formed on his muzzle; Judy _never_ asked to sleep in. “Come on, get up.”

 

As Nick helped Judy up, the bunny decided to stretch away her sleep, much to the fox's amusement. After she was done, Nick noticed that Judy's eyes seemed to shine, reflecting her energetic nature.

 

Suddenly, the giant bear charged at the two officers as he lowered his body and spread his arms, effectively turning himself into a large wall of muscle. The guttural roar that Chains emitted from his throat shook the entire hallway and the bones of both the bunny and fox.

 

Nick and Judy quickly glanced at one another, a plan forming in both of their minds. Nodding in affirmation, Nick clasped his paws together, giving Judy a foothold. When Chains got close enough, Judy stepped on to Nick's paws and – with an added push from Nick – leaped into the air, well above Chain's lowered head. Nick noticed that the large bear paid no attention to the bunny as he kept charging at the fox. Setting his jaw, Nick braced himself for impact, stabilizing his stance and leaning into the bear.

 

Judy's eyes widened as she was launched higher than she expected; she was sure that Nick would've launched her at Chains, giving her the perfect opportunity to land a powerful kick to the bear's face. But no, Nick had other plans, as it seemed. Judy twisted in midair, her eyes widening again as she noticed what Nick was doing. He was bracing himself for impact, not making any move to fight or run from the freight train of a bear barreling at him.

 

“Nick!” she shouted as she landed on her feet, her paws habitually reaching for the taser that _should've_ been on her belt. Unfortunately, she only had her police radio and one pair of pawcuffs on her during her days off; her taser was back at the apartment. So instead, all Judy could do was helplessly watch as Chains charged into Nick head-on.

 

It felt like he was hit by a train at full speed, and then some. Nick's body was thrown backward, his paws lifting off of the ground. He hit the ground hard, his body sliding across the marble floor. Coming to a stop, Nick groaned as every muscle in his body ached at the same time. Nothing was broken, but that didn't mean that he didn't _feel_ broken. Opening his eyes, Nick could only see stars flitting around his vision.

 

That's when he heard it. The one sound that tugged at him, drove him to do more. Just one, simple name being called out by one, not-so-simple source.

 

“Nick!”

 

Judy's voice echoed across the hallway, bouncing against the walls and reaching Nick's ears, filling the fox with newfound determination. If that wasn't enough, Judy's voice also made Chains turn around, the large bear ready to finish the job. Nick picked himself up, but his eyesight was still blurred from a possible concussion. Almost immediately, his knees buckled on him, sending the fox back to the ground. With a groan, Nick tried again; he was _not_ going to give up. Using the wall as support, Nick managed to stand up, although he looked a bit woozy.

 

The large bear advanced towards Judy, popping his knuckles loudly. He smiled under his mask as he noticed the bunny's look of determination; she was not going to back away, not matter _how_ big Chains was compared to her. His slow advances sped up to a walk, and then to a jog, and then to a full-blown charge at the small bunny.

 

Judy stood her ground, coiling her leg muscles in anticipation. As the bear quickly closed the space between them, Judy calculated exactly where she would need to jump to land a kick that would do _some_ damage to the massive predator.

 

Judy was suddenly reminded of a few minutes earlier when Chains had thrown her aside as she tried to land a kick. If Judy tried to land another kick, Chains could just throw her aside again. This doubt caused hesitation in Judy, fracturing the bunny's focus.

 

“Hey! Over here!” Judy heard Nick call, catching the large bear's attention. She grinned as she refocused on her objective; Nick's distraction was _exactly_ what she needed. As the bear was distracted, Judy launched herself into the air. She twisted her body around, aiming her legs at the oncoming predator.

 

All Chains saw was a streak of gray, pink, and blue before something small hit him full on in the face. The bear could feel his head stop as the rest of his body pushed forward from the momentum of his charge. The massive bear's legs swept out from under him as he landed on his back with a loud thud.

 

Judy landed on the other side of the bear, her legs spread apart with one arm in the air and the other holding her weight; it was one of her favorite landing poses as it made her feel like those superheroes in her favorite movies.

 

“Nick, quick! Your pawcuffs!” Judy called, her arm outstretched towards her fox.

 

Still a bit flustered from being tackled, Nick fumbled with the pawcuffs, nearly dropping them twice before throwing them in Judy's general direction. He saw Judy catch the silver restraining device before applying them to the unconscious bear.

 

“Nice move, Carrots,” Nick said as he leaned against the wall, clutching the bridge of his snout with his paw; he had a terrible headache, no thanks to that masked bear.

 

Judy bowed deeply. “Why thank you, Slick!” she said with dramatic flair. Her demeanor then became serious. “But how are you feeling?”

 

Nick slid to the ground, groaning as he did so. “Oh, _great_ , Carrots!” he said sarcastically. “I _totally_ don't feel like crap after being tackled by a bear!”

 

“I'm serious, Nick,” Judy said, sitting down next to her fox. “Let me look at you; you could have a concussion.”

 

Nick complied with no resistance, using the moment to get some rest. He allowed Judy to check his eyes and vitals, even going as far to check for any broken bones. As Judy gently squeezed his arms and legs gently, Nick winced as bruises made themselves known to him. After she was done, Nick watched as Judy stood up.

 

“Well, nothing's broken, and you don't have a concussion,” she said, a relieved forming on her muzzle. “But you need to take it easy.”

 

Nick winced as he shifted his weight. “I don't know, Carrots,” he began, a concerned expression on his muzzle. “You know better than anyone that I don't _take it easy_ ,” he winked, which earned him a punch on his bruise-free shoulder.

 

“Careful, fox, or you _definitely_ be sleeping on the couch,” Judy snapped, although the smile was evident in her amethyst eyes. “Backup should be here any minute. Until then, Bogo told us to lay low.”

 

Nick gestured to the unconscious bear a few feet away from them. “I think we've done a _fantastic_ job of that, don't you think?”

 

Judy ignored the remark, rolling her eyes as she glanced around the hallway as if she was looking for something to do. She could feel Nick's emerald eyes on her as she began to pace the hall.

 

“Something wrong, Carrots?” Nick asked, his snarky grin paired with his half-lidded eyes.

 

Judy groaned. “We have two of the four criminals accounted for, and one of them is busy drilling into the vault! And we can't do anything about it!”

 

Nick chuckled. “Don't worry,” he said. “You won't be pent up for much longer. Like you said, backup should be here any minute.”

 

“Right, but the bad guys could've gotten into the vault and gotten away with the money by then!” Judy said, gently biting her finger in apprehension.

 

“Then why don't we check up on them?” Nick suggested.

 

“How?” Judy asked, turning towards her fox.

 

Nick pointed at the unconscious bear. “Him.”

 

Judy glanced from Nick, to the bear, and then back to Nick, confusion etched on her features. “I'm still not following.”

 

Nick smirked. “Just get me his radio. I'll take care of the rest.”

 

Judy finally caught on, her eyes widening with the realization. “But Nick, what if they don't fall for it? You saw what happened with me!”

 

“Right, but y _ou_ were trying to pretend to be a male wolf, Fluff!” Nick retorted, pointing a finger at his wife. He then pointed at himself. “ _I_ just have to pretend to be a two hundred fifty-pound bear!”

 

Judy rolled her eyes and retrieved the radio from the comatose predator. Handing the device to Nick, she stepped back and waited to see what her husband had planned.

 

“You didn't happen to catch his name, did you?” Nick asked, pointing at the bear.

 

“I believe it was Chains,” Judy said, thinking back to the conversation she had eavesdropped on earlier.

 

Nick nodded before clearing his throat several times. Turning on the radio, Nick gave Judy a small wink before speaking in a believably-deep voice, “Hey, Chains here. I've got the two assholes –” Judy scowled at the smirk her partner gave her. “– that were roaming around the bank. What should I do now?”

 

A second of silence ensued, rousing Judy's anxiety. Were they on to them? Were they on their way? Were she and Nick in trouble?

 

Her train of thought was derailed as the radio crackled to life. “Good job, Chains,” a gravelly voice said. “Did you find Wolf?”

 

Nick nodded despite the fact that he couldn't be seen by the source of the voice. “Yeah, son of a gun is taking a good, long nap, no thanks to those two cops,” the fox replied, unknowingly guessing the truthful situation.

 

The voice groaned. “Alright, fine. Get him up and head back here; drill's almost through.”

 

“Uh, actually, I think we may have a problem,” Nick said, feigning hesitancy.

 

The radio went silent for a second before the voice spoke up again. “What is it this time?”

 

“I have a feeling that the two cops managed to call for backup, so we better get the hell outta here before the fuzz arrives!” Nick gave Judy a wink as the radio went silent again.

 

Judy was impressed. Sure, their little “act” for Bellwether about three years ago had proven the two of them to be incredible actors, but Nick managed to surprise Judy from time to time. _Must be all those years he spent with Finnick,_ Judy thought, her mind hearkening back to the small fennec fox whose voice did _not_ match his size.

 

Judy was once again pulled away from her thoughts by the crackling of the radio. “God _dammit!_ ” the voice cried, the sound almost too loud for the radio.

 

More silence.

 

As Nick and Judy waited, Nick couldn't help but imagine the criminal right now: probably glancing around the room nervously as if the cops would start forming from the walls or desperately looking for a sudden escape as to not get jailed.

 

Instead, Dallas was carefully formulating a plan that would get them the money they came for _and_ get them all out in one piece. A hard task for anyone else, but Dallas prided himself on his quick wit and keen cunning; he wasn't the leader of the group for nothing!

 

“Alright, listen up,” Dallas said, the radio nearly startling Nick and Judy. “Take care of those cops. I don't care if you tie them up and throw them in a closet or kill them, but get them out of our fur. Then grab Wolf and meet up with Hoofston in the main lobby. The drill is almost done, so I'll stay here and grab some cash. If we're lucky, then we can get some pay outta this job! I'll let Hoofston know about the new plan.”

 

“Got it,” Nick replied as the radio went silent. Handing the radio to Judy, Nick gave his partner a sly smile. “What's with that look, Carrots?” he asked as Judy stared at him for a moment. “Didn't think I could pull it off?”

 

“Not one bit,” Judy replied with a sly smile before tossing the radio on Chain's unconscious form. “I'm _surprised_ that they bought it. I've never heard such _terrible_ acting in my life!”

 

After Judy took a seat next to Nick and rested against his good shoulder, Nick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a gentle side-hug. “I'm hurt, Carrots,” he said in a mock, whining tone. “And after all the _good_ things you said about my acting skills when we tricked Bellwether during the Night Howler Case!”

 

Judy chuckled softly. “That was a fluke, Slick; anyone can have great acting skills _once_ in their life.”

 

Nick shot his bunny a sideways glance. “But that means I _was_ a great actor, right Carrots?”

 

Judy rolled her eyes before nodding. “Yes, Nick. You _were_ a great actor. At one point long ago in your life.”

 

Nick scoffed as he planted a kiss on Judy's forehead. “Sly bunny.”

 

“Dumb fox,” was the jovial reply.

 

Suddenly, Judy's police radio crackled to life. The bunny quickly retrieved it from her back pocket just as Bogo's voice emanated from the small device.

 

“We're here, Hopps,” the cape buffalo said. “Stay put and we'll come get you. Could you give us your location?”

 

Judy glanced at the sign above the door down the hall. “We're by the Security Office,” she replied.

 

“What did I say about laying low, Hopps?” Bogo asked, sounding like he was trying to keep from snapping at the small officer.

 

Judy winced. “Sorry sir, won't happen again.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” came the reply. “Just _stay there._ ” The radio went silent again.

 

“Ooh, looks like someone's in trouble,” Nick teased, drawing out his syllables in a teasing manner. His shoulder suddenly erupted with a faint pain in response.

 

 

The radio on his shoulder suddenly crackled to life. “Hoofston! Listen up! We've got a change in plans!” Dallas said over the radio.

 

“What's going on?” the zebra asked, glancing around the room of cowering patrons.

 

“Chains took care of the two officers, but Wolf is down, and the police are on their way! I'm staying here to grab what little cash I can, so wait for Chains to show up and be ready to get the hell outta there!”

 

A distant siren echoed off the buildings outside, bouncing into the large room. Hoofston turned towards the large windows at the front of the building as several police cruisers pulled up to the bank. Dozens of officers then flooded out onto the street, each one of them locked and loaded, ready to take down these criminals.

 

“Uh, Dallas,” Hoofston said apprehensively. “They're already here.”

 

“What!?” Dallas cried out over the radio. “Where are Chains and Wolf, then?”

 

“I don't know. They're probably on their way here,” Hoofston said, unable to hide the doubt in his voice.

 

 _“Come out with your paws or hooves up! We have the premises surrounded!”_ Chief Bogo bellowed through the speakers on his car.

 

“Don't worry, we have bigger guns than them,” Dallas said over the radio. “When Wolf and Chains get there, those coppers won't stand a chance!”

 

“Uh, I hate to disappoint you,” another voice said over the radio. Hoofston immediately recognized the voice as the cop from before, “but your pals aren't heading your way. They're a bit … _tied up_ at the moment.”

 

“ _What!?_ ” Dallas cried incredulously over the radio. “ _How!?_ ”

 

“Dallas, what do we do?” Hoofston asked, nervously glancing between all of the cops gathering on the street outside.

 

“ _Give me a second!_ ” the fox hissed.

 

“You don't have that much time, I'm afraid,” Nick taunted over the radio.

 

“Dallas, I think we should listen to the cop,” Hoofston timidly suggested. “They've got the whole force out there!”

 

“Your friend's smart,” Judy said over the radio. “He knows when he's beat.”

 

The silence over the radio only helped to raise Hoofston's anxiety with each passing second. After what felt like a minute of radio silence, Dallas finally spoke again.

 

“Goddammit! How did we lose to two cops!?”

 

“It's called a hustle, sweetheart,” Judy said over the radio. “Boom.”

 

 

Like moths drawn to a flame, hundreds of mammals huddle around the front of the Furs Zootopia Bank, every pair of eyes trying to get a good look at the commotion. Within moments of the cops arriving on the scene, the media and news reporters arrived as well. As the four criminals were escorted out of the bank and into the awaiting van, dozens of microphones were shoved in cops' faces, every journalist trying to get the best “scoop” on this newsworthy situation.

 

The two officers that got the worst of this pestering were Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who were the last to exit the bank.

 

“Officers, what can you tell us about the criminals that were apprehended?”

 

“Did you know that these criminals would attack this bank?”

 

“How did you two survive against a bear, fox, wolf, _and_ zebra!?”

 

Blinded by the numerous camera flashes as they tried to climb down the front steps, the fox and bunny asked their own questions and answer _those_ instead, allowing them to also give short and simple answers as they made their way through the crowd of microphones and cameras.

 

After escaping the hungry jaws of the press, Nick and Judy made their way over to Chief Bogo, who was just finishing giving the reporters a statement.

 

“Nick, Judy,” Bogo greeted as he turned to the fox and bunny. “Well done in there. Sorry you had to be put on the spot on your day off, let alone your anniversary.”

 

“No problem, Chief,” Judy began to say before being interrupted by her husband.

 

“You're welcome, Chief, but I expect overtime pay for this!” Nick complained, a light of sarcasm in his eyes.

 

Judy face-palmed as Bogo gave the fox a death glare. Nick had taken a relaxed stance: his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slightly slouched, and his signature grin plastered on his smug little face.

 

“In other news,” Bogo said, choosing to ignore Nick's statement; it wouldn't be right to take away Judy's husband on her anniversary. Besides, they had to come in to work tomorrow; there would be time to exact punishment then. “We also found the getaway car that the criminals had planned on using.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Judy asked. “What was it?”

 

“A bright red Zooyota Treeus,” Bogo stated clearly. “Don't know why they chose _that_ car; there's no way it could've outrun our cruisers,” the chief gave a sigh of pity as the two small cops snickered. “Alright, you two get going. I'll take care of anything else the press may throw at us.”

 

Bogo turned from the two cops and made his way back into the swarming sea of cameras, microphones, and annoying questions. Nick and Judy began to make their way to their car, politely ignoring any questions thrown at them.

 

“Predophile!”

 

That one word traveled past all of the reporters, piercing Nick's emotional walls. He glanced at the crowd, looking for the source of the insult to his wife.

 

“Prey Chaser!” Another blow, hitting Judy hard as her husband was insulted.

 

“Get with your own species!”

 

“Freaks of nature!”

 

“That's just _wrong!_ ”

 

Nick and Judy were hit by every insult, the words cutting deep and threatening to take root in their hearts. Immediately, Nick's emotional defenses were up, his features hardening and his gaze going cold. Judy's ears drooped behind her head as she fixed her gaze on her husband. She sighed as she gave up on trying to read what was going on in his head; when he got like this, not even _she_ could tell what was going on behind those emerald orbs.

 

Judy walked a little closer to Nick, taking his paw in hers. A small smile tugged at Nick's lips as he glanced at her, his cold gaze thawing out at the sight of his partner, much to Judy's relief. Judy rested her head against Nick's arm as they walked towards their car, both of them starting to drown out the insults flung in their direction.

 

 _Don't let them see that they get to you,_ they thought individually. Nick could feel his spirits rising as the insults faded away. He looked at his wife, smiling as she practically bounced alongside him, her worries faded away as well.

 

“Get away from that bunny, you sick _animal!_ Stop taking advantage of her and leave her alone!”

 

Nick's heart skipped a beat as this last insult hit hard; it didn't help that he had started to lower his emotional defenses. The fox stopped in his tracks, his paw leaving Judy's as she continued forward. Nick felt like he was just shot through the heart as he stood there, staring wide-eyed at the ground. His breathing became short and sporadic, his heart rate increasing dramatically. Doubt, anger, pity, shame – these feelings and more rushed through Nick's head; some of it directed at himself, some of it directed at those who didn't understand or accepted Judy and him for who they were.

 

“Nick, are you alright?” Judy's voice calmed his raging mind. The fox looked at his wife, who was now turned towards him. Again, he admired the pink, button-up shirt and jeans; it was the same outfit she wore that day under the bridge, those years ago.

 

Nick smiled sadly at his partner. “I'm gonna get some air, Judy,” he said as he began walking out onto the street. “Go ahead and head to the apartment without me.”

 

“Where are you going?” Judy asked, her ears falling behind her head. She watched as Nick merely glanced back at her before disappearing around a corner.

 

 

 


	2. Colliding Plans, Welcome Encouragement

The sun began to set behind the towering buildings of Zootopia, painting the streets below with a cool, blue tint. The sidewalk was crowded with hundreds of mammals making their way home from a long day at work, and the traffic was a living nightmare. With a vast sea of mammals comes a plethora of hustling opportunities - anything from selling pawpsicles to conning some dough out of someone's wallet. At a very different time in his life, Nick Wilde would've jumped at the chance to partake in some easy moneymaking, his quick wit ready to out-think the many tired minds of the working class. But Nick was a very changed fox. He no longer conned poor, unsuspecting mammals out of their day's pay; he no longer tricked ice cream parlors into giving him the main ingredient he needed for the sweet, icy treat he used to sell. No, Nick Wilde now spent every day helping the citizens of Zootopia, breaking free from the negative stereotype placed on his kind. He thought back to his days trying to be a Junior Ranger Scout, remembering the oath he had longed to take: _I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy._ He now lived by that motto, showing the world _who_ he was, not _what_ he was.

 

Of course, that didn't stop everyone from habitually treating him like a sneaky fox. As Nick walked through the busy streets of Zootopia, many mammals distanced themselves from him; whether it was for fear of being pick-pocketed or catching some unholy disease, Nick did not know, nor did he care. Nick just ignored those mammals as well, letting them go about their business as he went about his. The fox knew this area of Zootopia rather well as it was one of his best spots for selling pawpsicles; the Lemming Brothers Bank was just across the street from him to his left. As Nick walked under the walkway above his head, he couldn't help but be reminded of when Judy explained how she had followed him around the day she had met him; it was the same walkway from which Judy had watched Nick. The thought brought a smile to his muzzle, cheering up the fox's mood.

 

Just as soon as his mood was brightened, a sudden, harsh feeling managed to bring him down. Judy's bright, happy image quickly darkened as her ears lowered behind her head and her amethyst eyes dimmed. She reached out her paw only to grasp at nothing as her image faded away.

 

The feeling was guilt.

 

Guilt for leaving her like he had; guilt for not at least explaining his intentions more specifically. Mentally kicking himself, Nick thought back to Judy standing there on the sidewalk, helplessly watching her husband walk away. The fox wouldn't have felt so bad if he and Judy hadn't just taken part in the prevention of an armed robbery, but they had. He and Judy had stopped four masked criminals from robbing one of the largest banks in Zootopia, and on their one-year anniversary, no less. That's not an ordeal you can't just walk away from, but that was exactly what Nick Wilde had done. And now, he was paying the emotional price.

 

Nick's feet stopped before a single shop on a quiet street, pulling himself from his dark thoughts. Upon gazing at the humble establishment, Nick was reminded of _why_ he had left Judy in the first place. It wasn't because of the stress brought about by being in a robbery; it wasn't because of the insults that the crowd had thrown at them. No, he had to do something _very_ important, and Nick just didn't want Judy to come along with him.

 

The fox took another look at the shop in front of him. It was rather quaint, yet held enough space to allow larger mammals to enter. The wooden framing around the windows and door were a rich green in color with gold accents on any corner of the frames and the door. Various potted plants lined the front of the shop, their vibrant colors a welcoming sight. The windows displayed more plants, each pot placed accordingly, reflecting the careful, organized attitude of the shop's owner. Nick couldn't help but glance at the large sign above the door as he entered the building. Golden letters over a green background read, “Emmitt Otterton's Flowers.”

 

The faint ringing of the bell above the door announced the fox's presence as Nick stepped into the room. He took a moment to take in the flora around him, his emerald eyes drinking in all of the different colors. Plants seemed to be organized together according to color and habitat. Domestic flowers were bunched together near the front of the shop, their gentle aromas pleasing to Nick's sensitive snout. The deeper into the store that Nick went, the more exotic the plant type. Soon enough, Nick felt like he was in the Rainforest District with the thick foliage that was on display. The air even felt more humid back here, creating the optimal environment for the flora's growth and care.

 

“Why hello there, Nick,” a cheery voice said, catching Nick's attention. The fox turned around to find one Mr. Emmitt Otterton standing before him, dressed in a green, cable-knit sweater vest, a pair of corduroy slacks, and a paisley tie – sweet Windsor knot. “How have you been?”

 

Nick donned his signature smirk upon the sight of the otter, relaxed by Emmitt's cheery attitude. “Hey there, Mr. Otterton. I've been doing great!” Nick said as he stuck his paws in his pockets. “How's the fam?”

 

Mr. Otterton chuckled, adjusting his glasses as he did so. “They're doing wonderfully! My little ones keep getting bigger every day; before I know it, they'll be off to college!”

 

Nick chuckled too. “I'm glad you guys are doing alright,” he said.

 

“We wouldn't be if it weren't for you and Judy,” Otterton said cheerily. “By the way, how is your wife doing? I saw on the news that you guys just stopped a bank robbery.”

 

Nick stiffened slightly at the mention of his wife, but almost immediately regained his composure; Mr. Otterton didn't seem to notice Nick's slight hesitation. “She's doing fine. She's at the apartment,” Nick leaned in as if he was afraid of someone eavesdropping. “She also doesn't know I'm here. I want to get her something _really_ special, seeing as it's our one-year anniversary.”

 

The otter placed a paw under his chin in thought. “Well, I have _plenty_ of flowers to choose from. Why don't you follow me?” he said, turning around and beckoning Nick with his paw; the fox complied, following the florist through the foliage.

 

Mr. Otterton led Nick away from the exotic flora and back towards the front of the building where the more domestic flowers were located. Nick constantly had to glance from the sights of the shop to Mr. Otterton as to not suddenly get lost in the plethora of colorful vegetation. The flowers were eye-catching, to say the least. Vibrant splashes of colors whisked Nick's attention from one side of the room to the other, every single plant calling for his gaze. To top it off, the sweet concoction of aromas created a soothing atmosphere, capable of calming any troubled mind.

 

“What about these?” Mr. Otterton asked, gesturing to a display that held bunches of red roses. “You can never go wrong with a bunch of roses, and _these_ have had their thorns removed!”

 

Nick studied the flowers. The scarlet petals folded over one another, creating the complex and unique image that these flowers were well-known for. As Mr. Otterton had said, the stalks were bare of any thorns, removing the biological “inconvenience” that many mammals disliked. While Nick didn't mind the thorn-free rose, he couldn't help but think of how society wanted him and Judy to just _conform_ to the social norm, instead of being something that they shouldn't. Nick faintly grimaced at the thought, ultimately deciding against the rose.

 

“Eh, it feels a bit cliché,” Nick finally stated, turning to the florist. “Got anything else?”

 

Mr. Otterton nodded. “Of course! If you would,” the otter gestured again, and the two mammals started another journey through the flora. They walked through the store, passing several displays that hung from the high ceiling. As Nick's gaze was directed upward, more flowers came to view. Nick saw towering flora scraping the ceiling of the shop, easily recognizing sunflowers and confused as to what the other species were.

 

“What about these?” Mr. Otterton suggested as he and Nick walked up to a display of daisies.

 

Again, Nick studied the flowers. Daisies were very common, yet with the many different climates in Zootopia, there were plenty of mammals who had _never_ seen a daisy in their life. The white flower was simplistic, almost reminding Nick of the flowers that kids would draw. The daisies were nice but also commonplace; nearly every single florist in City Center sold the flowers. Nick, however, knew that he didn't want to go the easy way when it came to getting something special for Judy. All his life, Nick had to look out for only himself, but now that he had married his best friend, he wanted to do _everything_ in his power to let her know how much she meant to him. For Nick, a daisy _wasn't_ the way to go about that.

 

Mr. Otterton studied Nick carefully, noticing how the fox's ears would twitch as he thought deeply. _He's taking this rather seriously,_ Mr. Otterton thought as Nick's tail suddenly twitched. The otter chuckled, pleased with how much effort Nick put into making his wife happy.

 

“Eh, I don't know,” Nick said hesitantly. “You got anything more,” the fox paused, gesturing with his paws as if the word he was looking for would suddenly appear from thin air, “ _interesting?_ ”

 

The otter smiled. “Of course. I think I have _just_ the thing,” Mr. Otterton said before once again leading Nick around the shop. Nick didn't bother gazing at the shop as he was too curious about what the florist could have in store for him.

 

As they walked around a corner, an intoxicating scent hit Nick's snout. The aroma tickled his nose pleasantly, soothing Nick's nerves again. The fox felt his head clear up and his energy replenish; Nick felt _refreshed_. As for the actual scent, Nick couldn't quite describe it. It was sweet and fruity, but at the same time, it wasn't. It reminded Nick of his trips to Bunnyburrow with Judy and the nights they spent under the stars. Nick was reminded of when he and Judy had visited the Hopps' blueberry fields, where Nick was allowed to gorge himself on his favorite treat.

 

“Here we are,” Mr. Otterton said, gesturing to the display as he turned back to Nick. The otter noticed Nick's already-wide smile widening even more at the sight of the flowers. Donning a bright smile of his own, Mr. Otterton turned back to the bunched-up flora. “These are lilacs.”

 

Nick happily studied the flowers, his eyes widening with appreciation. The first thing he noticed was the color. Each flower had a different shade of purple, immediately reminding the fox of Judy. The flowers grew together, creating a natural bouquet with each stalk. Nick couldn't help but be reminded of Judy's huge family as he studied the numerous amount of small flowers. Each flower was an individual and at the same time connected to the rest of the stalk, much like Judy's family. Nick smiled happily; the lilacs were _perfect_.

 

“I'll take 'em,” the fox said as he continued to stare in awe at the flowers. “How much?”

 

Mr. Otterton chuckled. “Please, my dear boy, there is no need for that! Consider it a gift from my family to yours.”

 

“But, Mr. Otterton,” Nick began before being interrupted by the florist.

 

“Nick, please,” the otter said, raising a paw. “You've done so much for my family and me. Sure, you saved the city and helped out hundreds of predators, but you and Judy helped bring me back to my family. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to see my children grow up. Without you, my family would only have been able to see me behind a plane of glass. Without you, my kids would only remember me as a savage _animal_ ,” Mr. Otterton stepped forward, placing a bundle of lilac in Nick's paw. “So please, take this as a token of my gratitude towards you and that wonderful wife of yours. It's the _least_ I can do for all that you've done for us.”

 

Nick smiled warmly at the otter as he allowed the florist's words to sink in. Being a cop, Nick had earned more respect among the citizens of Zootopia, but he always appreciated when someone took the time to _genuinely_ thank him and Judy. Nick reached out his paw, which the otter accepted happily and shook firmly.

 

“Thank you, Mr. O,” Nick said as he released the otter's paw.

 

Mr. Otterton chuckled. “Thank _you_ , Nick,” he echoed before suddenly shooing Nick towards the door. “Now go! You don't want to keep your wife waiting on your anniversary! Trust me, I know!” the otter added with a wink.

 

Nick chuckled as he was gently pushed out the door, turning around to face the otter one last time. “I'm serious, Mr. Otterton. Thank you,” he began walking backward, firing finger guns at the florist. “I love ya; I owe ya!”

 

“You don't owe me anything, Nick,” Mr. Otterton said, chuckling as he shook his head. He waved goodbye to the fox. “Say hello to Judy for me!” With that, the otter closed the door, and Nick went on his merry little way.

 

Humming to himself, Nick began walking towards his next destination when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Shifting the bouquet to his other paw, Nick reached into his pocket, retrieving the small device. A smiled formed on Nick's muzzle as he saw the image on the screen. It was of Judy, her body surrounded by white covers and one red-orange arm. Her eyes had just opened, exposing their beautiful, amethyst shine. Nick's heart nearly melted every single time he saw that photo. It was from the first morning on their honeymoon; Nick had decided he wanted a picture of Judy waking up and revealing her bright, amethyst orbs to the world. He was lucky to get the adorable picture because almost immediately after waking up, Judy yelped, punched Nick in the shoulder, and hid under the covers. The memory made Nick chuckle.

 

Just as he was about to answer the call, Nick hesitated. What would he say to Judy? Would she be mad at him for leaving her as he had? Would she forgive him? _Maybe if I told her what I was doing,_ he thought. Suddenly, Nick's smile grew wide as he came up with an idea. A devious little idea, the likes of which would only come to the sly mind of Nick Wilde.

 

“Alright, Carrots,” Nick said to himself. “Let's see how sly a bunny you really are!”

 

Pressing the answer button, Nick greeted his wife over the phone, “Hey, Carrots! What'cha doing?”

 

 

Because of their work, most of their time spent together was in a car. Whether it was one of the ZPD cruisers or their white convertible, it didn't matter. So many memories were shared between Nick and Judy while on patrol, driving to and from Bunnyburrow, or just sitting there, listening to whatever was on the radio. Judy had quickly come to cherish these memories, as she often saw the _real_ Nick, away from society's judgmental and prying eyes. It was through their many stakeouts, vacations, and patrols that Judy had learned who Nick really was: a dependable friend and the best partner a bunny could ask for. It was thanks to these many memories that Judy soon found herself falling for the fox, but she wouldn't admit it then; what would people think of a bunny who fell in love with a fox?

 

Apparently, Nick hadn't cared what others would think; he only cared what Judy thought. About a year after becoming partners on the force, Nick had surprised Judy by asking her out to dinner. Of course, Judy accepted, but it was what happened _after_ the dinner that changed their lives forever. Very little had been said on the way back to her apartment, and even less as they stood at the door. After an awkward silence, Nick had sighed and turned to leave. Unfortunately for the both of them, Judy's foot stepped right in front of Nick's as she reached out to Nick, accidentally tripping the poor fox. The fall wouldn't have been so bad had Nick not landed on his paw awkwardly and broke his wrist. Judy had quickly rushed her friend to the hospital, feeling so guilty about her friend's injury.

 

When Nick had finally been treated and returned with a cast, all Judy did was apologize profusely while Nick had calmly listened. When Judy had finished, Nick wrapped his good arm around Judy's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. He then uttered the cheesiest line in the history of cheesy lines: “I should be apologizing, Carrots. I'm the one who fell for you.” Judy had been both disgusted at how bad the pick-up line was and ecstatic upon hearing the confession from Nick. From there, a wonderful, albeit difficult, relationship ensued.

 

But now, Judy didn't have anyone to utter the cheesy lines; she didn't have anyone with which to engage in witty banter. There was no shoulder to hug, no paw to tussle her ears. Judy Wilde was alone in her car, driving through the end-of-the-work-day traffic.

 

Judy had been trying to wrap her head around why Nick had left her at the bank, hoping to find an answer that _didn't_ devastate her. Unfortunately, the circumstances of the entire situation didn't help. Nick could have been too stressed because of the bank robbery, so he went to get some air. He could've been hurt by the insults that were thrown at them, and he needed to vent his frustrations away from Judy. What if it was both, and he didn't want anything to do with Judy anymore?

 

Judy scoffed at the last thought, immediately dismissing it as truthful. She knew Nick, and she knew that he wasn't the type of person to just permanently walk away when things got bad; if he was that type, then he wouldn't have stayed with Judy this long. Judy allowed these thoughts to comfort her as she flicked through the radio.

 

_*Click!*_

 

 _We are never, ever, ever, ever, getting back together!_ Judy quickly changed the station.

 

_*Click!*_

 

 _You put on quite a show, you really had me going, but now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closing –_ Judy sighed and switched to another station.

 

_*Click!*_

 

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was you?_ Another station.

 

_*Click!*_

 

_He doesn't love you anymore! Because –_

 

_*Click!*_

 

_I'M A LOOOOSEEEEER!_

 

Judy quickly and angrily shut off the radio that was apparently intent on dampening her mood. Yet, as she leaned back against the seat, she realized that the radio had succeeded. All the bunny could think about was the fact that Nick had left her alone without any explanation. Judy desperately wanted to know what was going through Nick's head right now. With a groan, Judy began to bang her head against the steering wheel after coming to a red light.

 

_Why not just ask him, you dumb bunny?_

 

Judy paused her assault on the steering wheel, the fact that she called herself a dumb bunny surprising her more than the thought itself. But the thought was right; she was acting stupid for not thinking of asking Nick himself.

 

 _He'll talk to me. If not, I have multiple ways of getting it out of him,_ Judy thought as she pulled out her phone. She roamed through her contacts before finding Nick; it didn't help when you had two hundred and seventy-five siblings to stay in touch with. Pulling up Nick's contact info on her phone, Judy took a moment to gaze at the picture on the screen. She and Nick had taken a picture together at his graduation ceremony. Nick's eyes were shimmering with pride and joy, and his wide grin said it all: he had never been more ecstatic in his life. Judy shook herself from her thoughts as she caught herself staring at Nick, but he looked so dashing in his uniform. The thought made her smile.

 

“Alright, Slick,” Judy said to herself, pressing the call button on the screen. “Let's see how dumb a fox you really are.”

 

The phone rang several times, each passing second only fueling Judy's anxiety. She hoped that Nick wasn't ignoring her, instead praying that he hadn't heard his phone ring yet. Judy momentarily moved her attention back to the road as the light turned green.

 

“Hey, Carrots! What'cha doing?” Judy sighed in relief as her husband's voice emanated from the device in her paw.

 

“Worrying about whether or not our marriage is over. Trying to figure out why you up and left me at the bank. Confronting my feelings over everything that happened in the past hour or so,” Judy did not say. Instead, she took a deep breath and put on a cheery attitude. “Just driving home. You?”

 

“I'm taking a walk,” Nick replied over the small device held up to Judy's ear. “Passed by some _flowers_ while I've been out; they smelled _amazing_.”

 

“What I wouldn't give to be with you right now,” Judy said, glad that Nick couldn't see her smug smile; she was setting up the trap perfectly. “Smelling the flowers sounds a lot better than sitting at a red light for fifteen minutes at a time; traffic's _a nightmare!_ ”

 

“I hear you,” Nick stated, his tone one of exhaustion. “From what I can see, I'm surprised that you're this calm; you and I both know that patience isn't your _strongest_ suit,” his teasing tone made Judy scowl, but she didn't pass up the information that Nick let slip: he was still in City Center; perhaps even in close proximity!

 

Judy took to scanning the crowds on the sidewalk as she drove, looking for any signs of her husband. “But knowing _you_ , you're not that great of a _social_ mammal, Nick. I'm not sure how you're surviving the storming sea of mammals out here!” she teased.

 

She could feel Nick tense up over the phone. “You can see me?”

 

Judy's smug smile turned malicious; she had unintentionally hit a weak point with Nick, and now she was going to take _full_ advantage of it. “Why yes, Nick, I can see you. You're the only mammal wearing that _awful_ green, floral shirt!”

 

“I thought you _liked_ this shirt,” Nick whined with a mock tone of hurt in his voice.

 

“I _tolerate_ that shirt, Slick,” Judy corrected, her eyes still scanning the crowds as she came to yet another red light. “Besides, you look _so_ much better when you wear something that compliments your fur! For example, that police uniform of yours …” she purposefully trailed off, hoping that her sultry tone had produced the effect on her fox that she wanted.

 

Nick's chuckle emanated from the small phone. “Don't start drooling, Carrots,” the fox teased; apparently, her plan hadn't worked. “Besides, _your_ uniform is _so_ much better …” it was his turn to trail off, but his silver tongue wasn't going to get him anywhere this time; Judy was on a mission.

 

“Don't start drooling, Slick,” Judy teased. At the light turning green, Judy made a right turn; she noticed – with much relief – that the traffic was starting to thin out. “Besides, flattery isn't getting you anywhere.”

 

“Drat,” Nick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I was _so_ sure it would work this time, too!”

 

“Calm down, Slick,” Judy retorted. “You'll have plenty of time to compliment me tonight. That is, if you survive the 'wild' streets of City Center,” she added with a fake ominous tone.

 

“I was born and raised on these streets, Fluff,” Nick declared excitedly; the mental image of the proud look on Nick's face made Judy smile. “With my sharp wit and _bare paws_ , I became the strong, hardened fox that I – oh sweet cheese and crackers, that storefront is so _pink!_ ”

 

Judy chuckled at Nick's sudden burst of excitement. “Found us a new favorite color, have we?” the bunny teased.

 

“Carrots, you know nothing will _ever_ top amethyst,” Nick replied. “But the pink is so _ugly_. The entire front of the building is just a hot, blazing, 'stop-and-look-at-me' pink! It's an affront to nature and whoever is responsible should be rotting in jail … or they should _really_ reconsider getting a new paint job,” the fox added softly.

 

“Has someone been put off of pink indefinitely?” Judy asked with a mock tone of disappointment. “If so, we'd have to swear off the Pink Moscato we like so much, and what would I do with that dress?”

 

“Let me get away from the store; my brain can't take much more of it,” Nick replied playfully. “But I could _never_ give up Pink Moscato! That would be sacrilege! The dress on the other hand,” Nick paused, the phone going silent as the fox pretending to mull over the decision. “We could probably sell if for a reasonable price; with my business skills, we could even get a _profit!_ ”

 

“Over my dead body,” Judy challenged; her tone was a dangerous mixture of playfulness and seriousness.

 

“Alright, alright,” Nick said, backpedaling from his tease. “We won't sell the dress. Would it be too late to say that you look good in it?”

 

“Yes,” Judy blatantly stated. “But, by all means, go right ahead; nobody's stopping you,” she added, her smile turning smug again. She came up to another red light, but she was now free from the thick traffic; it was a straight shot from here to the apartment.

 

Nick chuckled over the phone. “No, no, the mood is lost. It would mean _nothing_ for me to say that now,” he said somewhat dramatically.

 

Suddenly, Judy's ears caught the faint ring of a bell over the phone. “What was that?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Judy heard Nick's voice, but he wasn't speaking to her. His voice was faint and muffled as if he was covering his phone with his paw; unfortunately for him, he was married to a bunny, and bunnies had big ears for a reason. Unfortunately for Judy, the audio quality of the phone kept the rabbit from making out any coherent words. From the tone of Nick's voice, he was talking business with another mammal, and he didn't want Judy to hear.

 

After another moment of muffled talking, Nick's voice became clearer. “Sorry about that, Carrots,” he apologized, purposefully being vague; Judy wasn't going to accept that.

 

“Oh, no problem,” Judy said innocently. Her tone changed, becoming slightly sharper as she went on the offensive. “Who were you talking to?”

 

Judy could practically see Nick's ears fold against his head; he had been caught. Knowing Nick, though, he wouldn't stay trapped for long, being the slippery devil he was. “Oh, you know, just another grateful citizen of Zootopia asking for the autograph of the ZPD's first fox cop,” he said coolly, but Judy saw straight through the lie.

 

“Bull!” Judy said, her face a smug mask that would put Nick to shame. “Not _once_ has _anyone_ wanted your autograph, no matter how 'famous' you are. Besides, the chief is against those kinds of practices; 'sends the fame to the head,' he says.”

 

“That's why I'm off-duty, and just because _you_ haven't seen anyone asking for my John Hanclaw doesn't mean that it never happens!” Nick defended, a faint tone of mock hurt in his voice.

 

“Sure, Nick, sure,” was all Judy said as she came to the last red light before reaching her apartment. If she was going to get some information out of Nick, it was now or never.

 

“I see the apartment,” Judy said, almost to herself. “How long do I need to hold out before you get here?” This was her last, desperate attempt to get any info out of Nick; she prayed it would work.

 

Nick chuckled softly. “Not too long. I'll be stopping to grab us some dinner before I head back. That sound good?”

 

“Where do you plan on going?” Judy asked, trying not to sound disappointed; while she was glad to know that she would see Nick soon, she wanted something a bit more _specific_.

 

“Ah ah ah,” Nick scolded; Judy could virtually see his finger waving in her face as he said this. “It's a surprise, Carrots. You'll have to wait and see.”

 

Judy rolled her eyes, fatigue from earlier events finally catching up to her and forcing her to accept defeat. “Fine. It better be a _good_ surprise, or you really are sleeping on the couch!”

 

“When have I ever let you down, Carrots?” Nick asked. He was setting himself up for failure with that question.

 

“Do you really want me to answer that question, Slick?” Judy replied blatantly.

 

“Only if the answer is positive,” Nick quickly retorted.

 

 _Nice recover, Slick,_ Judy thought, her mood somewhat brightened thanks to her husband's charisma. “Then I'm afraid you won't be getting an answer,” she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

 

Nick chuckled over the phone. “You sly, mean bunny.”

 

“You dumb, handsome fox,” was the reply.

 

“See you later, then, Carrots. Make sure you get some rest,” Nick said, a faint tone of concern in his voice.

 

“Gee, thanks, Mom,” Judy replied sarcastically. “I'll get my homework done before dinner, too.”

 

“That's my girl,” Nick replied happily, drawing out a chuckle from the bunny. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Judy replied, and the phone went silent. The bunny sighed as she placed her phone in her pocket and exited the car.

 

She took a moment to study the building that loomed before her. It was one of the nicer apartment complexes in City Center, closer to the ZPD, and all around better than what Nick and Judy had back at the Grand Pangolin Arms. The building was large and gray but still managed to emanate a warm and inviting feeling through the colorful flora that decorated the exterior. The complex was built to accommodate all sizes of mammals: the two lower floors were designed for large mammals; the two floors above those accommodated mammals around Nick and Judy's sizes; and finally, the two top floors housed the smallest of mammals. Each floor contained about ten, full-sized apartments, filled to the brim with every amenity on Nick and Judy's wish list.

 

The front doors had three handles, each at a different height to be more convenient for each general size of mammal: small, medium, and large. Each handle connected with the other two, allowing the door to be opened using any _one_ of the handles. Judy walked through the entrance, using the handle designed specifically for mammals of her size, and entered the lobby.

 

The welcoming smell of some exotic air freshener met her nose, rejuvenating the tired bunny as she walked towards the elevators on the other side of the room. Her amethyst eyes scanned the large room as she did so, deciding to take in the sights that she had grown accustomed to over the six months she and Nick had lived here. As the sun drifted even lower in the sky, the warm, orange walls of the room were tinted a faint blue thanks to the large windows at the front of the complex.

 

Judy turned her attention to the receptionist – a female cougar with sandstone-colored fur – manning the front desk, her cheery attitude rivaling that of Clawhauser's. In her paws was the day's newspaper, the headline immediately drawing Judy's attention.

 

RECENT STRING OF ROBBERIES CONNECTED TO NEW CRIME BOSS?

 

Her ears perking in interest, Judy walked up to the desk, hoping to get a better look at the article. She skimmed over the multiple paragraphs, her eyes picking up key words and phrases.

 

“...Recent events have shown that the rise of crime...”

 

“...multiple robberies have plagued Zootopia for the past...”

 

“...much controversy has arisen because of this. Will the ZPD...”

 

“...the rumors have grown in strength and numbers, but one thing remains certain...”

 

“...all we can do is hope that he gets what's coming to him, this Victor Wil-”

 

“Oh, hello Judy!” The newspaper was folded away as the receptionist finally noticed the bunny's presence. “How are you doing?”

 

Judy blinked repeatedly, the sudden shock back into reality still processing in her brain. “I-I'm fine,” she finally stammered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. “How are you, Stacy?”

 

Stacy's ears folded against her head as her faced donned a somewhat-bored mask. “Oh, you know, as great as I can be,” her mood immediately brightened, her brown eyes twinkling with glee. “I just watched you guys on the news! That was _so cool_ how you stopped that robbery; on your _anniversary_ , no less!”

 

Judy's smile widened as she “humbly” shrugged off the praise. “Oh, it was nothing really. Just making the world a better place.”

 

The cougar smiled brightly before looking around the room as if she had lost something. “By the way, where's Nick?”

 

“Oh, he said he needed to get some air, so I went ahead and came here,” Judy said, her ears falling behind her head.

 

As if she could see right through the fake happiness, Stacy decided to add a lighter note to the conversation. “Ooh, he's getting you something _special_ for your anniversary, isn't he?” she asked excitedly, her enthusiasm equivalent to that of Clawhauser when Gazelle was brought up. “Do you know what he's getting?”

 

Judy gave the cougar a small smile. “No, I don't. He says it's a surprise,” Judy had to flatten her ears against her head to keep them from getting permanently damaged by the high-pitched squeal that emanated from the receptionist.

 

“That means it's _extra_ special!” Stacy looked like she would explode into a cloud of happiness at any moment. “Oh, Judy, you're so lucky to have such a _great_ husband!”

 

Judy's smile grew larger, a genuine feeling of happiness seeping through her body. “I guess I am,” she chirped, her eyes donning the same twinkle that Stacy's held.

 

Giving Stacy a wave goodbye, Judy made her way to the elevators. Her spirits remained high as she stepped inside the small room, Stacy's excitement rubbing off on the bunny. Nick was all Judy could happily think about as she was whisked away to the third floor.

 

After the bunny had left, Stacy refused to return to her newspaper. She was determined to watch for Nick and immediately send him upstairs to his waiting wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch the song references? Yes? Good! Can you tell what Nick is getting Judy? No? Good! It's a surprise! If you did manage to figure it out, then you're as clever as Nick!


	3. Happy Anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I first want to apologize for the sudden ending of the previous chapter; I made a last-second decision to split the chapter in two, leaving me with little time to doctor the ending. I may go back soon and edit it to give a better transition. Anyway, I want to warn you guys: the following chapter is ULTRA FLUFFY!!!! Do NOT eat or drink anything sugary while reading this, or you may not survive! And be on the lookout...I may be writing an NSFW version of the end of this chapter as an AO3 exclusive one shot on the side.....hehehe....

Judy waited. She waited in the living room on their incredibly comfortable couch. She waited in their full-sized kitchen, involuntarily grazing the granite counter-tops with her paw. She waited in the bedroom, hidden in the mountain of soft pillows and warm sheets that she and Nick called a bed and heaven. Judy waited and waited for Nick to come home, her anxiety rising with each passing minute.

 

Unfortunately, being impatient by nature can distort time against you. Judy Wilde thought she waited for hours on end; she waited for about ten minutes.

 

Judy contemplated calling Nick again, if only to get his ETA, but she ultimately thought against it. Nick had said that he would be home soon, and she trusted him. It just didn't help that she didn't have anything else to do to get her mind off of her fox. Nothing interesting was ever on TV, and Judy dared not watch any Zetflix for fear of accidentally getting ahead in the shows she and Nick watched together. Since Nick was bringing dinner home, Judy stayed away from the kitchen; if she began to snack while being bored _and_ anxious, there would be no stopping her until _all_ the food was gone. There was nothing to do in the bedroom except to maybe build a pillow fort, but Judy just wasn't feeling it. In the end, Judy took to waiting for Nick as she lay face-down on the couch, slightly sunken into the cushions.

 

Her ears perked to the sound of a key being inserted into the keyhole in the door, her ears lifting off the couch in a comical manner. Her head soon followed suit, her lavender eyes eagerly scanning the door as her heart fluttered in anticipation.

 

The door opened, revealing the only mammal Judy wanted to see. Like a bullet, Judy launched herself off of the couch and into the waiting arms of her best friend, partner, and husband.

 

“Nick!” she beamed, hugging her fox tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her, returning the hug; she also felt that his paws were full of different items.

 

Leaning back from the hug, Judy placed a kiss on Nick's muzzle, which he gladly reciprocated. After breaking the kiss, Judy stepped away from Nick, allowing him space to enter the apartment and free his paws.

 

The first thing that Judy noticed was the scent. She could smell the savory aroma of pasta with a small undertone of something _flowery_. The simple concoction of aromas smelled fantastic, soothing Judy's nerves and spiking her hunger.

 

The second thing that Judy noticed was the fact that Nick had multiple paper bags and one large, over-decorated box. He seemed to have gone on quite the shopping spree, much to Judy's surprise; Nick was not a “shopping” sort of fox.

 

After placing the items on the kitchen counter, Nick turned back to Judy and enveloped her in another hug. “Sorry for walking out on you, Judy,” he said, his voice soft and sincere. “I'm sorry if I hurt you because of it.”

 

Judy returned the hug, nuzzling the crook of his neck in the process. “Well it _did_ hurt,” Judy began, her tone sarcastic. “But I _guess_ that I can forgive you. After all, you still came back to me. Out of love for me or fear that I would hunt you down, I don't know, but at least you're here.”

 

Nick chuckled. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was already planning on getting away to pick up some special things for our _special_ night. I just didn't plan on stopping an armed robbery.”

 

Judy squeezed herself closer to her fox. “Eh, I guess that makes me feel a _little_ bit better,” she teased. “However, if what you got me is as special as you say it is, _then_ I'll feel a _lot_ better!”

 

Nick leaned away, his raised eyebrow complimenting the mixture of amusement and shock on his face. “When did you get to be the needy type?” he asked incredulously.

 

“When my fox decided to up and leave me after such a _traumatic_ event!” Judy said with over-the-top exaggeration, dramatically falling into Nick's chest, drawing a surprised chuckle from the fox. “You know how _emotional_ us bunnies can get.”

 

Nick smiled down at his bunny as she smiled up at him, amethyst pools clashing with an emerald sea. “I wouldn't have it any other way,” Nick said, immediately cringing. “Uh, God, that was cheesy.”

 

Judy snickered. “Yes. Yes it was,” she quipped as she pushed herself away from Nick's embrace. Her stomach grumbled angrily as she took in a whiff of the wonderful scent coming from one of the bags Nick had placed on the counter. “Let's eat before you completely kill the mood; I'm _starving!_ ”

 

Nick smiled and shook his head as he joined his bunny by the counter. He could see the curiosity in her eyes as she tried to decipher which bag held the food; Nick had purposefully packed everything into identical bags _just_ to mess with her a little more. “Alright, Carrots, before I get the food out, I want you to guess where I got it from,” Nick challenged, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

 

Judy grinned; challenge accepted.

 

The bunny took a deep sniff of the air, closing her eyes as if her sense of sight would distract her. She held the breath for a moment to add a pause for dramatic effect. Releasing the breath, Judy gave an audible sigh of content as she began to deduce where the food was from.

 

“Well, it most certainly is pasta of some sort,” the bunny began, placing a paw on her chin in thought, much to Nick's growing amusement. “The scent is very familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it!”

 

Nick's smile grew wider, his eyes sparkling as he beheld his bunny. “I'll give you three tries, Carrots,” Nick said, placing his paws on her shoulders. He could feel Judy relax under his touch.

 

“Okay, let's see,” Judy said, her eyebrows scrunching in contemplation. “Is it … Pawlive Garden?” she guessed.

 

“Nope,” Nick stated, shaking his head. “Not Pawlive Garden. You have two more guesses.” To emphasize his point, he held up two fingers.

 

Judy began to concentrate, sifting through the list of restaurants that came to mind when she took a whiff of the scent that now enveloped the entire apartment. “Is it,” she paused, biting her lip in thought, “Spiagiraffe?”

 

Again, Nick shook his head. “Nope. One more guess.”

 

Judy faintly groaned before thinking again. She bit her knuckle thoughtfully as she skimmed over the list in her mind; it didn't help that it was a _long_ list. The pressure was incredibly strong for being such an innocent game, but Judy was the type to get competitive.

 

“Alright,” she said, inhaling as she prepared her final answer. “Is it Zrasca?” she guessed, crossing her fingers in anticipation.

 

“Congratulations, Carrots!” Nick said, his eyes widening with excitement; Judy felt her heart begin to soar. “You got _every_ guess incorrect!” And just like that, Judy's excitement was suddenly replaced with crushing disappointment.

 

“You're a real jerk; you know that?” Judy said, her mood soured from the false sense of victory.

 

“I'm sorry, Carrots, I couldn't resist,” Nick apologized, planting a kiss between her ears. “ _But_ , I think that you'll like what I got for us,” as he said this, he retrieved one of the bags from the counter and made his way across the living room. Judy followed her fox as they walked out onto the balcony that hugged the side of the building. They had been very fortunate to have an apartment at the end of the hall; their balcony wrapped around the corner of the building, giving the fox and bunny a space of privacy away from the prying eyes of nosy neighbors.

 

The night air gently nipped at any uncovered fur, but that didn't put Nick and Judy off of eating their dinner at the small table for two they had set up. Being on the private side of the balcony, Nick and Judy had decided to spend most of their evenings out on the balcony together, whether it was eating dinner or just idly chatting. Tonight, Nick had something _special_ planned and had prepared accordingly. The small table was set up for a romantic evening: linen cloth, two placemats, cutlery, plates, glasses, and a single candle.

 

Nick set the bag on the table before pulling out Judy's chair for her. Smiling at the thanks he received as Judy sat, Nick turned his attention to the bag of food.

 

Placing his paw in the bag, Nick smirked at his bunny as he paused, allowing the anticipation to build up. He drank in Judy's anxious expression as he stood there, making no move to move his paw from the bag and reveal where he had retrieved dinner.

 

Judy quickly caught on to Nick's plan. “Oh, come _on_ , Nick!” she whined, pulling at her ears in a mixture of hunger and anticipation. “Just get the food out here, already!”

 

Nick chuckled, his grin growing smugger by the minute. “Patience certainly isn't one of your strong suits, huh Carrots?” he joked; Judy only scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Nick took the hint. “Alright, alright, don't get your ears in a twist!” he said as he finally pulled out the food.

 

Judy's eyes widened as she caught sight of the contents of the bag. There were two, delicately-packaged containers filled with spaghetti, salad, and a bread stick. As Nick pried open the lids and carefully transferred the food from the container to the plate, Judy's stomach growled violently. Her cheeks flushing scarlet, Judy brought her ears over her face as Nick chuckled.

 

“Hungry, are we?” he asked as he placed the empty containers back in the bag. He smiled as Judy nodded shyly, her embarrassed smile semi-hidden beneath her ears. Nick glanced at the table and realized something. “Oh, I almost forgot!” he stated, his ears perking to match his emotion. Without explanation, he quickly entered the apartment again.

 

Judy took the opportunity to glance at the label on the containers; her curiosity was eating away at her with as much ferocity as her hunger. Her eyes widened again as she recognized the elegant font of the restaurant known as Piazza della Citta Ristorante Tony. Memories of their first date flashed through her mind: Nick picking her up from her apartment in that run-down car of his; her surprise that he had taken her to one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Zootopia; her even _bigger_ surprise when he paid for the entire thing! It was one of the best nights of her life.

 

Nick returned, pulling the rabbit from her thoughts. In his paws was a bottle of Bearpaw Pink Moscato wine - their favorite. He quickly removed the cork from the neck of the bottle before pouring a glass for Judy and himself. The fox glanced at his bunny, chuckling at the awed look she was giving him.

 

“Be careful Carrots,” he teased as he placed the bottle to the side. “You'll swallow a fly with your mouth open like that,” The fox's smile widened as he watched Judy blink and close her mouth. “What's got you so worked up, tonight?” Nick asked as he took his seat across from her. He quickly reached into his pocket, retrieving a match before lighting the candle. The fox, bunny, and table were drenched in a soft, warm light.

 

“You,” Judy replied as she placed a napkin in her lap, her stomach readying itself for the journey to Nirvana it was about to embark on. “You _and_ everything you've done tonight. It's wonderful,” she added, a warm smile creeping over her muzzle.

 

Nick bowed his head in thanks. “Anything for my sly bunny,” he said lovingly, his half-lidded gaze filled shimmering in the candlelight. “It's not every day you have a one-year anniversary!”

 

Judy chuckled. “Well, I'm glad you picked out our favorite restaurant,” she said as she began to dig into her pasta. “If you were cooking, this would also be our _last_ anniversary!”

 

Nick scoffed behind a mouthful of spaghetti. “Carrots, may I remind you of all those dinners I cooked for you over the past three years?” he said, pointing a mock accusatory finger at his bunny.

 

“No you may not,” Judy retorted, a smug smile planted happily on her lips. “I don't feel like reliving those memories again; not during dinner.”

 

“You mean bunny,” Nick whined. “First you rebuke my acting skills, and now you tell me that you hate my cooking!?” he scoffed, his snout upturned and his arms crossed. “I don't know why I do the things I do for you anymore.”

 

“You know you love me,” Judy teased before taking a bite of her pasta.

 

Nick's ear flicked at the question, the only movement as he kept his pouting pose. Within moments, his lips betrayed him, too; a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. “Do I know that?” Nick asked, unable to stay “mad” at his bunny any longer. “Yes,” he nodded, “yes I do.”

 

They ate in a peaceful silence, content to just enjoy each other's company instead of starting a conversation. The warm light of the candle mingled with the soft glow from the inside of the apartment, giving the two mammals plenty of illumination with which to enjoy their dinner.

 

If there was one thing that either mammal enjoyed more than the food or each other, it was the view. Since the complex was built on slightly higher ground than most other buildings, the balcony looked out over the streets of Zootopia with a minimal number of obstructions. From Nick and Judy's perch, they could even see a little past the border between City Center and Tundratown. And oh, what a sight that was. Hundreds of colorful dots lit up the city, creating a shimmering image straight out of a painting.

 

Nick washed down the rest of his spaghetti with a sip of wine before dabbing at his muzzle with his napkin. The fox heard Judy giggle at his fancy-pants act. “What's so funny about manners, Carrots?” Nick asked.

 

“Nothing,” Judy said, an innocent smile playing at her lips. “Nothing at all.”

 

Nick shot a suspicious look at Judy, debating on whether or not she was telling the truth. “Are you telling me that my manners are bad, too?”

 

“No, no, not at all,” Judy defended, her small smile widening. “I just didn't imagine that you'd ever dab your muzzle with a napkin; that's almost _too_ fancy for you!”

 

“There's a first time for everything,” Nick said, a smug smile on his face. He almost immediately retrieved the napkin again and wiped his muzzle more thoroughly, much to Judy's amusement. “My muzzle still felt dirty, though,” he said after he was finished, noticing Judy's laughter.

 

“The dabbing doesn't work at all,” Judy agreed before finishing off her pasta. After washing it down with a sip of wine, she leaned back in the chair with a content sigh. “That was _amazing_ , Nick. Thank you.”

 

Judy watched as Nick chuckled and rose from his seat. “Don't thank me yet,” he said as he entered the apartment. Judy's eyes followed him, curious as to what he had planned next. Her heart began to swell with anticipation as he retrieved the box and last remaining bag from the counter. The bunny could hardly contain her excitement as Nick returned.

 

“Down, Carrots,” Nick ordered playfully as he noticed Judy gently bouncing in her seat. “Patience, remember?”

 

Judy slumped back into her seat as her ears fell behind her. “Alright,” she pouted, her eyes never leaving the box.

 

Nick chuckled as he reached into the bag. Upon revealing the bag's contents, Nick beamed at the expression on his wife's face: her eyes wide with joyous surprise, her mouth covered by her paws, and her ears folded against the back of her head.

 

“Nick, they're …” her voice trailed off as she continued to stare in awe. “They're _beautiful._ ” And indeed _they_ were. In Nick's paw was a bouquet of lilacs, the petals of the small, purple flowers dancing in the gentle breeze. Said breeze also wafted the aroma towards Judy, the distinct and soothing scent pleasantly tickling Judy's nose. She immediately recognized the scent as the flowery undertone she had smelled earlier.

 

As he handed the flowers to his bunny, Nick chuckled when Judy buried her face into the bouquet, inhaling deeply. “I thought you might like them,” he chirped.

 

“Like them?” Judy echoed, her amethyst eyes poking out among the lilacs. “I _love_ them! They're going _straight_ into that vase I bought the other day.”

 

“The one that you had bought for no reason other than 'because I can and I like it'?” Nick teased, his pitch rising an octave as he impersonated Judy. The performance earned him a scowl.

 

“At least it _has_ a use now, Nick,” Judy contended before gently placing the flowers on the table. “But again, thank you.”

 

“I'm not quite finished, Carrots,” Nick said, smiling as he handed the box to Judy, who then placed the box in her lap. “One last present.”

 

“Nick, you didn't have to get me _all_ this,” Judy said, staring at the box with curiosity. She turned to Nick, “Tony's, by itself, is _very_ expensive, but you also got me flowers and bought me wine! That would've been enough.”

 

Nick stepped behind Judy, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss between her ears. “I just like the feeling of being the 'giver' in this relationship,” he murmured. “Besides, the more money I spend, the better my presents are than _yours_. I get more bragging rights this way.”

 

This earned him an elbow in the stomach. “You may earn bragging rights, Slick,” Judy retorted, a victorious smirk planted on her lips, “but you lose our ability to pay the bills. You don't want to move back to Bucky and Pronk, do you?”

 

At the mention of their less-than-favorite neighbors, Nick's ears flattened against his head, and a sheepish grin crept over his muzzle. “Alright, I get your point,” he said, admitting defeat. “But trust me, you'll like this present.”

 

Judy rolled her eyes before tearing into the unnecessary amount of wrapping paper. Beneath the silver paper and purple ribbon was – _surprise!_ – a cardboard box. Opening the box, Judy's eyes widened again, her heart swelling with happy emotions as she lifted her present out of the box.

 

It was a new uniform. It had the exact proportions as her original suit _and_ the same material, but there were some key differences. Judy could hardly contain her excitement as she sorted through each piece, handling them carefully as if they would break if looked at the wrong way. The knee pads had carrots engraved on them; the wrist guards, blueberries. Her favorite part, however, was hidden in the collar of the undershirt.

 

_To my favorite bunny: You know I love you ~ Your favorite fox_

 

Judy couldn't even begin to describe the emotions she was feeling, but she knew that they were all because of that _fantastic_ Mr. Fox standing behind her. She hugged the shirt to her body, tears of joy threatening to fall.

 

“Eh, I don't know,” Nick said as he watched Judy's reaction to the message. “I _still_ think the message is too cheesy. They provided that option kinda 'last minute,' so I didn't get a lot of time to think of something better.”

 

Judy chuckled, failing her battle against her happy tears. “I love it, Nick. I really, really love it,” she turned and buried her face into his chest. “Thank you.”

 

Nick hugged his bunny closer, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. “Anything for you, Judy,” he cooed as he lovingly stroked her ears.

 

Judy's ears suddenly perked up, gently swatting Nick in the face. “I nearly forgot,” she said as she broke their embrace. “It's my turn to give _you_ something, Nick,” she said before entering the apartment. She could hear Nick chuckle behind her as she left the balcony.

 

A minute later, Nick's ears perked to the sound of the balcony door opening; Judy was back. And in her paws was … well, they were behind her back, so Nick couldn't see what it was. Nick couldn't help but smirk at Judy's excited and smug expression as she purposefully stalled.

 

“What'cha got there, Carrots?” he asked, playing it cool on the outside; inside, he was _really_ curious as to what she had gotten him.

 

“Ah ah ah!” Judy scolded, wagging a finger at him. “You made me wait, so it's only fair that I make _you_ wait.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes before taking a seat. After another moment of nothing, Nick raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

 

“Just a little bit longer,” Judy pleaded, biting her lower lip in amusement. “I like trying to figure out what goes through your head while you wait.”

 

“I'll save you the trouble, Carrots,” Nick stated blandly, his expression growing bored. “Why isn't that dumb bunny giving me my present?”

 

Judy poked her tongue out at her fox, though she did reveal her gift for him. Her heart soared as she saw his ears perk and his eyes widen with happy surprise. The grin on his face said it all, but Nick also chose to express his feelings towards the present verbally.

 

“I love it,” he said as Judy handed him his present. He held it dearly as if it were a newborn kit, much to Judy's amusement. It was a baby blue floral shirt, much like the green one he was currently wearing. Loosely wrapped around the collar was a red tie with a carrot pattern decorating the fabric.

 

“I know how much you love your floral shirt, so I decided to get you one that _actually_ complemented your fur without clashing too harshly with the rest of your wardrobe. I saw the tie as I went to pay for the shirt, and I _knew_ that you had to have it,” Judy said as she clasped her paws behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet.

 

Nick looked between the shirt and Judy, his expression of awe only growing with each passing second. After what felt like an eternity, Nick placed the shirt and tie on the table before enveloping Judy in a warm hug, which she gladly reciprocated.

 

“Thank you, Judy,” he said into her shoulder. “Thank you _so_ much.”

 

“Eh, I don't know,” Judy replied into his shoulder. “I'm not _entirely_ convinced that you appreciate my gift,” she added, a teasing smile on her lips as Nick leaned back to study her expression.

 

“Really?” Nick asked, a smirk playing on his muzzle as he raised an eyebrow. “ _You're_ not convinced?”

 

Judy shook her head. “Nope!” she stated cheerily. “Not one bit.”

 

Nick caught the challenge in her voice. “Well then, I guess there's only one way to show you my appreciation,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. Instead of her lips, he was met with a finger.

 

“Ah ah ah,” she scolded playfully. “We have dishes to clean first. _Then_ you can show me your 'appreciation'.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Fine. As long as you do them with me.”

 

“Darn,” Judy teased as they retrieved their dishes from the table. “And here I was hoping I could get a small break from spending time with my favorite fox.” She heard Nick chuckle at the overly-obvious tone of sarcasm in her voice as she followed her fox into the apartment.

 

 

“How's it look up there, Richard?” the cunning voice from the radio asked, gently startling the wolf from his thoughts.

 

Richard turned from the van window, removing the binoculars from around his eyes. “Everything's fine, Victor,” he replied, his deep, rich voice drawing out his syllables as if his words were made of molasses. “They just finished dinner and gift exchanging and have now entered their apartment.”

 

“What did he get her?” Victor asked over the radio, sounding happily excited.

 

“Flowers, dinner, wine, and a new police uniform,” Richard listed off.

 

Victor's chuckle sounded over the radio. “Only the best for his girl,” the fox said approvingly. “That's my boy.”

 

A small smile tugged at Richard's muzzle. “He takes after you, Victor,” the wolf stated thoughtfully. “Your plan might work after all.”

 

“Of course it will, Richard,” Victor said. “There was _never_ any doubt of that!”

 

Richard shook his head at his boss's brash confidence before turning back to the window, placing the binoculars to his eyes again. From his position in an alley across the street, Richard got a very decent view of the apartment balcony. The smile on his muzzle grew as Richard watched through the glass doors as the fox and rabbit started a splashing war, and the fox was winning. Within moments, the fox and bunny were covered head to toe in suds as they doubled over with laughter.

 

“It looks like they're about to turn in for the night,” Richard said without turning towards the radio. “Do you want me to head back?”

 

“Yes,” Victor replied after a moment of silence. “We'll let them rest; they're going to need it for what I have planned.”

 

 

Nick carried Judy into the bedroom, their clothes wet and covered with suds, the repercussions of their splash-fest from earlier. They quickly removed their sopping clothes, neither wishing to get their nice, warm bed wet. Without warning, Nick picked Judy up again before carrying her to the bed and gently laying her on the sheets. He chuckled as his bunny was quickly enveloped by the soft pillows and blankets, her body almost disappearing completely.

 

“It's not funny, Nick!” Judy's muffled voice came from under the sheets.

 

“Yes it is, Carrots,” Nick said as he stripped off his wet shirt. “Don't deny it.”

 

Judy poked her head out from under the covers, a mock pouting expression on her face. “It's not, Nick,” she whined, crossing her arms. “One of these days, this bed is going to eat me, and you won't ever see me again.”

 

“That's when I jump in to join you,” Nick retorted as he wiggled his eyebrows. After making sure the blueberry-scented candles sitting on the bedside tables were lit, the fox joined his bunny in the bed. As soon as he hopped in, though, he too was enveloped by the hungry pillows.

 

“Silly fox,” the bunny said as Nick poked his head out from under the sheets.

 

“Cute bunny,” Nick said as he picked himself up and out of the pillowy grave.

 

Judy smiled at the compliment, having long since allowed Nick the use of the C-word … in private, at least. Nevertheless, she knew that Nick only meant well when he said it, even if he slipped-up on-duty. Her smile grew as Nick pulled her close, his lips meeting hers in a loving kiss.

 

Judy never got tired of kissing her fox. As a young bunny, the thought of how great a kiss could be never even crossed her mind as she worked hard to accomplish her goal of making the world a better place. Ever since she and Nick had started dating, however, it began to cross her mind regularly. Her curiosity was stronger because of Nick being a fox. Would she enjoy it? Would _he_ enjoy it? Her first kiss, however, had laid to rest all of those doubts and worries; it was the most enjoyable experience she ever had – at that time, at least.

 

A playful growl emanating from his throat, Nick surprised his bunny – who gave a shocked squeak – as he suddenly flipped himself around; Judy was now pinned beneath the warm body of her fox. Nick smirked at his bunny, his eyes filled to the brim with one emotion: love.

 

Judy blushed under his gaze, staring back into those jade-colored eyes. They shone and shimmered as if they were living, breathing, beautiful things, crying out the confessions of love from the fox they belonged to. Judy found herself becoming lost in those shining seas before her eyes suddenly widened and laughter erupted from her mouth.

 

“Nick!” she barely managed to gasp as laughter racked her body.

 

“What?” Nick asked innocently as his paws crawled over Judy's body.

 

“G-Give me some warning n-next time!” she managed to say as she squirmed under her husband's touch. “You don't w-want to end up on the floor l-like last ti-hi-hime!” her voice trailed off into laughter.

 

Nick's ears flattened as images from about two weeks ago resurfaced in his mind. He had played the same trick on her, but he hadn't had her legs pinned underneath him. His reward? A swift kick to the stomach, a three-second airtime, and some carpet in his face.

 

“Don't worry, Carrots,” Nick joked, his paw grazing her belly; Judy curled up in defense, ultimately trapping Nick's paw and allowing the fox to continue tickling her. “I'll be careful,” he began to chuckle as Judy's laughter infected him. The sound could brighten Nick's day no matter what, and it reminded him of how much he loved her.

 

In his many years as a confox, the only person who could say that they actually loved Nick was his mother, and he had successfully pushed her away and out of his life. And while he didn't make it a habit of chasing after every female he saw, the few he _did_ manage to “date” had always ended up hurting him or being hurt by him. His past wasn't something he was proud of, but thanks to Judy, Nick had been able to make amends with his mother and those who had hurt or been hurt by him.

 

“N-Nick, stop!” Judy laughed breathlessly. “I c-can't breathe!”

 

“All part of my maniacal plan!” Nick teased, though he did let up on his tickling a bit. Unfortunately for him, this allowed Judy to land a punch on his shoulder. It wasn't a hard punch, but Nick decided to add a heap of drama to the action.

 

“Ow, Carrots!” Nick whined, rubbing his shoulder with his free paw. “I have got to teach you something better than that punch of yours; it's such a _cop_ -out!”

 

The silence that ensued was deafening. Nick lay there, a smug grin on his face that clearly stated that he was proud of himself for that pun. Judy lay underneath him, the scowl on her face and her crossed arms clearly stating that she was none too pleased with the little joke.

 

“You've now hit a new low in your humor, Nick,” she stated blandly, staring at her fox with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Oh come on, that was a _great_ joke!” Nick gleefully stated, his smile widening.

 

Soon enough, his smile infected Judy, the corners of her mouth tugging upward. She sighed as she gave in to her husband's cheery attitude. “Dumb fox,” she cooed, gently running her fingers through the fur on the back of his neck.

 

“You know you love me,” he teased as he placed a kiss on her nose, which twitched in response.

 

“I may need a reminder, Slick,” Judy challenged playfully, placing her own kiss on his snout.

 

Nick chuckled playfully, both of his paws now wrapping around his bunny. “Is that so?” he asked, a mischievous gleam touching his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Judy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “I _am_ just a dumb bunny, after all.”

 

“You're _my_ dumb bunny,” Nick murmured lovingly before cupping Judy's cheek and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. A warm sensation surged through his body as Judy gently raked her nails through the fur where his ear met his head. Nick's leg suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own, the muscles twitching in response to Judy's petting. His bushy tail swished and swayed happily, conveying Nick's thoughts for him.

 

Judy gently broke the kiss as her ears picked up the sound of his wagging tail. Her amusement only grew as Nick began to happily pant thanks to Judy's petting, his tongue lolling to the side. “Does someone like being scratched behind the ears?” she asked playfully.

 

All Nick could produce as a response was a pleased whimper, causing Judy to chuckle again. The only coherent thought that could find a place in Nick's mind at that moment – besides how great he was feeling thanks to Judy's scratching – was how much he loved his bunny. She was the _only_ mammal that had ever gotten to him and changed him for the better. She believed in him, trusted him, and _loved_ him.

 

Nick's mind began to grow fuzzy as Judy's nails gently raked through his fur. “J-Judy please,” he whined, his words somewhat slurred. “I-I can't take anymore!”

 

“You sure?” she asked with an amused tone, taking note of Nick's lolling tongue, rolled-back eyes, and happy pants. “You seem to be enjoying this.”

 

Nick whined again, a high-pitched sound that pulled at Judy's heartstrings. “I am, Judy!” he gasped, the coherent words barely forming. “Th- _that's_ why I can't t-take it anymore!” Nick's body nearly went limp, all of his muscles choosing to relax at the exact same moment.

 

“Alright, alright,” Judy laughed, suddenly crushed by Nick's weight. She stopped her scratching, leaving a panting fox in her wake. Judy felt Nick's weight slowly and carefully lift off of her body. She watched with an amused look as Nick shook his head to regain his senses.

 

“Sweet cheese and crackers, Judy!” he exclaimed after a few moments. “That was almost _too_ good! We need to talk about appropriate lengths of petting time; I kind of need my brain intact.”

 

“We wouldn't want _that_ , now would we?” Judy asked playfully as she gently stroked Nick's muzzle. “But let's talk later; we've got something more _important_ to deal with right now.”

 

Nick chuckled before leaning in and tenderly kissing Judy. “I agree,” he murmured, gently nuzzling her neck. He felt Judy's arms tighten around his neck in an affectionate hug, which he gladly reciprocated before being pulled beneath the covers by his wonderful bunny.

 

 

Among a sea of white sheets and soft pillows lay a fox and bunny in a warm embrace. They dared not move as they shared in the afterglow of their love and passion. Warm candles filled the air with the scent of blueberries, the aroma pleasing to both mammals.

 

“Am I forgiven for covering you in suds?” Nick asked quietly, a faint smirk playing on his muzzle as he gently stroked his bunny's ears.

 

“Mmm, I'm still thinking,” Judy happily slurred, her half-lidded eyes meeting Nick's. “Though a kiss from a particular, _handsome_ fox might help me decide.”

 

Nick chuckled softly; Judy felt the sound's faint vibration in Nick's chest. “Mrs. Wilde, are you insinuating that I _bribe_ you?” the fox asked playfully. “I'll have you know that I'm an _honest_ cop now!”

 

It was Judy's turn to chuckle, a musical sound that tickled Nick's ears. “I am not insinuating _anything_ , Mr. Wilde,” Judy retorted, her tone matching Nick's. “I'm _merely_ suggesting that my husband should kiss me! Is that so bad to ask of such an _honest_ cop?”

 

Nick chuckled at the tone of sarcasm in his wife's voice before lowering his head, his lips meeting Judy's. They parted after a few timeless moments, satisfied smile on both of their muzzles.

 

“Thank you for such a great anniversary, Nick,” Judy said as her paws made their way around Nick's neck.

 

Nick reciprocated by pulling Judy closer to him. “Anything for you, Judy,” he replied before placing a kiss on Judy's forehead. The fox felt a happy shiver run through his body as Judy began gently stroking her nails through his fur. She was enthralled with the texture of it: coarse, rough hairs hiding a soft undercoat. It reminded Judy of how Nick was when she first met him; now, however, Nick showed his soft side on a more regular basis.

 

As she happily snuggled against her fox, a rather dreary thought suddenly entered Judy's mind. She vocalized this thought with a disappointed sigh.

 

“What's the matter, Judy?” Nick asked, curious as to his bunny's sudden change in mood.

 

“We have work in the morning,” Judy complained as she buried her face into Nick's chest, her words muffling slightly. “Why can't we just stay home tomorrow?”

 

Nick's eyebrows raised in shock. “Judy!” he gasped. “How could you say that!?”

 

“What?” Judy asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “It's normal for mammals to not want to go to work.”

 

“Yes, but coming from you, it's _sacrilege!_ ” Nick exclaimed incredulously. “Besides, we've already used up most of our vacation hours when we visited your parents last month. Giving us the day off was the best that Bogo could do.”

 

“I know,” Judy sighed. “I just don't want this to end.”

 

Nick's features softened as he planted a kiss between Judy's ears. “Me neither, Judy,” he agreed. “Me neither.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I tell you? Ultra-fluffy chapter. Let me know what you thought and if I need to foot your bill for the dentist; I'm sure you guys have plenty of cavities after reading all that fluff. In regards to the title, today is no special anniversary of anything; it's just a title that I chose for the chapter and nothing more.
> 
> Also, in regards to Richard and Victor: I imagine Alan Rickman's voice for Richard and Willem Defoe's voice for Victor. In nerd terms: Professor Snape from Harry Potter plays Richard; Gill from Finding Nemo plays Victor.
> 
> I started a video series where I read your reviews! You can check it out on YouTube (just search Blenderguy15 and look for my avatar). I'll be making these videos every week as well, so stay tuned for those!


	4. A New Case?

Being a fox, Nick wouldn't have considered himself a "morning" mammal. He would sleep til noon and stay awake deep into the night. Living with a bunny, however, had drastically changed that. Sure, Nick still enjoyed the days that he could sleep in, but he no longer minded waking up at 5:30 in the morning; in fact, he rather liked it. Waking up early meant he got to spend even more time with his wife.

Nick's eyes slowly fluttered open as he gave a quiet yawn, the last bits of sleep leaving his system. With a warm smile, he looked to the dozing bunny in his arms. Nick was surprised; he hardly ever woke up before Judy. The moment, however, was always short-lived.

Judy woke with a yawn and a stretch, a small sound escaping her throat. As she relaxed, her gaze rested upon her husband. Her lips split into a loving smile as she huddled herself closer to Nick, causing the fox to chuckle.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood," Nick teased before placing a kiss on the bunny's forehead.

"Well, when you have such a wonderful husband, it's hard not to be," Judy retorted as she absentmindedly played with the fur on the fox's chest.

"Guilty as charged," Nick _humbly_ said. "I take it that last night was to your liking?"

Judy gave a pleased hum before replying, "It was amazing, Nick."

"Just _amazing,_ Carrots?" Nick asked with a somewhat skeptic tone. "I was hoping I had done better than _that_."

"No, just amazing," Judy stated, a smug smile playing on her lips. "But don't worry; you'll have _plenty_ more chances for the _perfect_ anniversary."

"Well then, you had better prepare yourself, Carrots! Because you'll only get the _best_ anniversaries from now on!" Nick said with a triumphant tone.

Judy rolled her eyes before glancing at the alarm clock. Her mood soured _just_ a little bit. "Ugh. Work," she groaned, burying her face in Nick's chest as if doing so would hide her from the realities of the world.

"I know, Carrots," Nick cooed, gently stroking Judy's ears. "But look on the bright side: you still get to spend the day with me!"

 _You walked right into this one, Nick_ , Judy thought before replying, " _That's_ what I'm worried about, Slick!"

 _Nicely done, Carrots,_ Nick thought, proud of his bunny. He then gave a mock gasp of pain. "Ouch, Carrots, that one hurt. Could you hand me some ice to apply to that burn?"

Judy chuckled. "How about I kiss it. Will _that_ make it feel better?"

Very _nicely done, Carrots,_ Nick thought as his smile widened. "Of course," he replied before gently tilting Judy's head up and leaning in for a rather passionate kiss.

Because of their time limitations, however, they reluctantly broke said kiss earlier than either would have liked. Nick and Judy began to crawl out of bed with the same amount of reluctance.

The process of getting ready, however, was swift and precise like clockwork. The fox and bunny wasted no time in showering before dressing in their uniforms; Judy happily opted to wear her new uniform and Nick decided to wear his new tie. In less than fifteen minutes, the cop duo was out the door and heading for their car.

"What do you think Bogo will have us do today?" Judy asked as she climbed into the passenger-side seat.

Nick started the ignition and pulled the car out of the parking lot before answering, "I'm not sure, Carrots," he said as he placed his sunglasses upon his snout. "Though, I don't think he'll give us a new case just _yet._ Probably something stress-free, like handling papers."

"I guess you're right," Judy said as she gazed out the window, watching the streets of Zootopia go by. "But, you know, part of me kinda wants a new case. Ever since Hunter, we haven't gotten anything really," she paused as she tried to find the right word, " _big_ or _exciting_."

"I know what you mean, Carrots," Nick chuckled as he glanced sideways at his partner. "Chasing down petty thieves gets boring after a while. I'd be careful about what you wish for, though; I don't think either of us wants another 'Hunter Incident,' now do we?"

"Not one bit," Judy immediately replied as terrifying images of the deranged snow leopard flashed through her mind. She quickly shoved these thoughts away before continuing, "I just want another _big_ case. You know, us against seemingly impossible odds; something like our first case, but without the savage animals."

Nick chuckled. "Well, if _that's_ what you have in mind, then I'm looking forward to those papers," he teased. "I don't know if I'm ready to deal with a patronizing bunny again."

"Oh come on, Nick! You know you're glad that I was so pushy back then!" Judy said, an accusatory smile on her face.

"Right, but that was in the past; I don't like it when you're pushy _now_ ," he said before momentarily turning his head to the bunny and poking his tongue out at her.

Judy returned the action, though a warm smile remained on her face. "I can't help but be pushy, Nick," she began. "With how you act, it's the only way I can actually get to you."

"Touche," Nick agreed as they pulled into the ZPD Headquarters parking lot. They quickly found their usual spot before climbing out of the white convertible. Always the gentlemammal, Nick led Judy up the front steps and held the door open for the bunny.

"Hey guys!" Clawhauser exclaimed from the front desk. "How was the anniversary?"

Judy's smiled brightened as she hopped towards the cheerful cheetah. "It was wonderful! You notice anything _new_ about me?" she asked, hardly able to contain her giggling as she spun around for the cheetah.

It took a moment – allowing Nick to finally catch up to the bunny – before Clawhauser noticed the engraved food items on the uniform. Nick braced his ears for the inevitable squeal of excitement that would soon emanate from the cheetah.

Clawhauser's paws went to his muzzle as his smile grew wide and the ' _squee_ ' of excitement that Nick had predicted escaped his lips. "That's _awesome_ , Judy!" the cheetah said, happily bouncing in his seat. "Nick got you _that?_ It looks great on you!"

Judy giggled happily as Nick wrapped an arm around her. "Yep! It was just _one_ of the gifts he got me; he also got me flowers, and dinner, and wine," she listed, a broad smile on her muzzle.

Nick realized that she _liked_ showing off how great he was. The fact made the fox both proud and rather unsettled; he wasn't one hundred percent sure how he should _really_ feel about it, placing his emotions in a rather awkward mood.

Turning to the fox, Clawhauser asked, "What did she get you, Nick?"

"Well, knowing that I already had _everything_ I could ever have wanted," Nick emphasized his point by gently tussling Judy's ears, much to the bunny's amused chagrin, "she got me a new floral shirt and tie. I can't wear the shirt to work, so I decided that the tie would do just as well."

Clawhauser then took a moment to study the red tie around the fox's neck. Upon noticing the carrot pattern, another squeal of delight emanated from the cheetah. "Oh that _awesome!_ " he exclaimed, his happy bouncing resuming. "You guys must've had, like, the _best_ night ever!"

Judy paused a moment, bringing her paw up to her chin in mock thought. "Eh, I _guess_ it was the best night ever," she said after a brief moment. She turned to Nick. "What do you think?"

It was times like these that Nick wanted to express his love to the bunny with a somewhat cheesy line along the lines of, "I think I made the right choice." Times were he wanted Judy to understand the depths of his feelings for her. While Judy did know, it still felt nice to express his feelings verbally.

However, Nick couldn't do so without ruining his and Judy's reputations among the ZPD. If something sappy escaped his or Judy's lips, it was considered free game for the other officers. So, of course, Nick resorted to teasing his partner.

"I don't know, Carrots," the fox said, putting a paw up to his chin in thought. "I'm pretty sure there are some other candidates for that position."

"Oh yeah?" Judy challenged, placing her paws on her hips. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Nick replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "I just know there are."

Judy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to make a retort, though she was interrupted by Clawhauser, who at this point, was starting to melt into a pile of happy cat.

"Aw, you guys are just _too cu-_ " the cheetah quickly stopped himself before taking a different, _safer_ route, " _perfect_ together," he finished; he didn't want to make Judy feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway, we gotta head to briefing," Nick said as he gently led Judy along. "It was nice talking to you, Ben!" The fox waved behind him.

"See ya!" the cheetah waved back before hearing his phone vibrate. Turning to the small device, he read the text.

**Bogo:** _Have they arrived yet?_

**Clawhauser:** _Yeah, they just left for briefing._

**Bogo:** _And?_

**Clawhauser:** _Does everything about those two need to be a bet?_

**Bogo:** _I don't like it any more than you do, Clawhauser. However, it does help boost morale around here, and I know there will be a few anxious officers that may try to patronize Officers Wilde and Hopps._

**Clawhauser:** _You do have a point. It was so cute, though! Judy got Nick a new shirt and tie – he was just wearing the tie – and Nick got Judy a whole new uniform! He_ totally _spoiled her!_

**Bogo:** _Having been victimized to their antics, I'm not surprised. Alright, thank you Clawhauser._

**Clawhauser:** _Np!_

With that, the cheetah pocketed his phone and dug into a bowl of Lucky Chomps cereal, happily humming a Gazelle song.

* * *

"Hey, congrats you two!" this was said by about half of the officers in the briefing room.

"Here's hoping for _many_ more!" this was said by the other half of officers.

"You guys managed to get up early after such an important night? What happened? Was Nick not up for it?" this was given with a wink and a not-so-gentle nudge to the fox.

The fox and bunny walked to their seat at the front of the room, both uncomfortable and flattered by the well-wishers and the congratulations that were given. Nick jumped onto the chair first before turning and holding out a paw for Judy, who gladly accepted the help.

No sooner had the two gotten comfortable when Officer Higgins shouted, "Atten-hut!" and the Chief of the Zootopia Police Force entered the room. The room filled with the hooting of the multiple officers, Nick and Judy included.

"Alright, alright. Shut it!" Bogo said as he stepped up to the podium. "Have a seat." Every officer, except the too-small Nick and Judy, did so.

"I have good news, and I have bad news," the cape buffalo began, his solemn gaze traveling over every officer in the room. He inhaled deeply before continuing, "I'll start with the bad news. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, and Grizzoli," he paused, allowing the tension to sink in. "You and several of your fellow officers will be receiving a one-time deduction of twenty dollars."

The collective groan was cut off by Bogo's hoof before the chief continued, "And that brings me to the good news: Officers Delgato, Trunkaby, McHorn, and Fangmeyer, you and several other officers will be receiving a one-time _raise_ of twenty dollars." The cheers were cut off as well.

Nick and Judy glanced around in confusion, though by this time, they've come to expect this kind of behavior from their fellow officers. If it got too annoying, the two would just make a plan to mess around with the different bets placed between officers; it was one of Nick and Judy's favorite pastimes at work.

"Now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way," Bogo said, keeping his officers' attention on him. "I'll start on our _actual_ work." The buffalo opened one of the red folders in his hooves and retrieved a rather large photograph. He then turned and tacked said photograph to the cork board behind him.

Nick and Judy's eyes simultaneously widened at the photo. At first glance, one would have mistaken the fox in the picture for Nick taking a stroll through City Center – as many of the officers actually did, causing many in the room to do a double-take – but upon closer inspection, one would see that this wasn't the case. The fox was dressed casually in a brown business suit, the blue tie _just_ loose enough. While the quality of the photo was not particularly the best, one could make out strands of gray among the red fur, _especially_ in the tail. The most disturbing aspect of the picture, however, was the eyes.

Emerald green stared directly at the hidden photographer, a sharp cunning hidden behind a smug smile. Nick felt unease settle into his stomach; it was like looking into the future. For Judy, she felt a strange sense of discomfort; she was staring at what looked like her Nick, but the kindness she had come to expect from that expression was completely absent. Judy shuffled a little closer to her partner.

Bogo turned back to the group. "This is Victor Wilde. Just recently, he has made his existence known to the public, though I doubt it he intends to ride on the coattails of fame from our well-known cop duo. As far as we are aware, Victor has taken every opportunity to flaunt his criminal past in the face of the public _and_ the authorities, though he never gives enough to actually arrest him for anything.

"Now, before any of you say anything about how dumb this fox is, let me remind you of our very own fox officer," Bogo gestured to Nick, who suddenly seemed very uncomfortable being in the spotlight. "Officer Wilde used to be a small-time confox; simply hustling ice cream shops into selling him their product so that he could turn around and sell it himself. While not many know this about Officer Wilde, many in the public already dislike him because of his species."

Bogo pointed at the photograph behind him again. "With the publicity that Victor Wilde is getting, it isn't taking much to make the connection between him and Officer Wilde. I have received letters and phone calls asking to remove Officer Wilde from the force; some were more _aggressive_ than others.

"While there is no threat of my actually removing Officer Wilde from the force, I believe Victor is getting what he wants: a city turned against its heroes. Because of this, we need to be very careful with how we go about dealing with this fox, or we risk tearing the city in two. _This_ ," Bogo held the folder up, "is Priority One."

"Now, we know that Victor Wilde is very cunning. If he weren't, then all of this publicity would easily get him arrested. So, keeping that in mind, I'm taking the necessary precautions. You'll be split up into small teams, and each team will alternate taking care of different aspects of the case.

"Assignments: Officers Fangmeyer and Delgato, you'll be studying everything we already know about Victor; see if you can find anything of use. Officers Snarlov and Grizzoli, you'll be reconnaissance; see if Victor has any regular haunts or routines. Officers Higgins and Trunkaby, I want you to look into some of the recent crimes; try to find anything that we can use to finally arrest this guy."

As Bogo listed off the assignments, each officer rose from their seat and retrieved the file from the buffalo. Soon, only Nick and Judy sat in the room, waiting anxiously for their assignments.

Bogo glanced up from the folders at the two cops before giving a long, drawn-out sigh. He mentally braced himself for the inevitable argument that was to come.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, you two will be on desk duty. Dismissed."

"But sir," Judy began with an inquisitive tone. "Wouldn't it be helpful to have us on the case? With the apparent relation between Nick and Victor, we could be very useful assets."

Bogo was somewhat surprised; he had expected a full-blown argument from the bunny stating that they should be put on the case.

"That you would be, Hopps," the cape buffalo began, happy that the two cops weren't out to give him a migraine. "Like I said, though, I will be taking the necessary precautions since we are all treading on thin ice as it is. I don't want to take any chances with the negative publicity you and Officer Wilde are getting at the moment. There's no knowing how the public would take putting you on the case, but I'm sure that it wouldn't be good. Of course, keeping you off the case could be just as bad, but at least you have a trustworthy alibi, so to speak."

"So, in simpler words," Nick spoke up, "keeping us here is easier for the moment. At least, until you're further along in the case."

Bogo nodded. "Exactly, Wilde. I understand you may have some emotional attachment to your father, but this is for the best."

"We understand, sir," Judy said after glancing to her partner.

"Good," Bogo said, though he was skeptical of his two officers; they've had a tendency to take things into their own paws sometimes. "Now, I don't want to see you two again unless it's in your office or you're heading home for the day."

Nick and Judy nodded before leaving the briefing room. Once the doors shut behind them, Bogo let out a relieved and exasperated sigh. He was very thankful for the lack of arguing, but he couldn't help but feel that quite a few migraines were heading his way.

* * *

The two cops traversed the large foyer in silence, both of their minds simultaneously and individually processing recent information. They hardly acknowledged Clawhauser, though the cheetah was busy delving into the latest bit of Gazelle gossip on his phone. Before long, both mammals found themselves behind the closed doors of their small office.

Nick almost immediately took his seat and delved into the stack of reports on his desk. Judy, on the other hand, sat at her desk and blankly stared at the paper in front of her; too many thoughts were rushing through her mind for her to focus on the simple task of filing reports.

For the next ten minutes, neither mammal talked. Judy's ears picked up the constant _scratching_ of pen on paper, though she did not register it. For whatever reason, Judy couldn't stop thinking about Victor Wilde.

What was he like? Did he and Nick ever get along? Is his apparent connection to the crimes existing only because of him being a fox? These questions and more rushed through Judy's head, and it was all she could do to not get swept up in them.

"Hey Carrots, it's just a stack of paper," Nick teased, having finished his portion of the work. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Shaking her head, Judy escaped her stupor and acknowledged her partner. "Looks aren't everything, Slick," she retorted, her wit having been sharpened over the years she had spent with Nick. "Who knows what this stack of paper could be hiding! I'll stay on the side of caution, thank you very much."

Nick chuckled, though the action didn't reach his eyes. "Sure, Carrots. A _stack of paper_ is hiding its dangerous side."

"You never know," Judy stated, playfully crossing her arms over her chest. " _You_ hid your caring side very well."

"That's because I didn't have someone to show it to," Nick said, tussling Judy's ears. His tone became very solemn, though, as he continued, "Look, I can see that something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Judy's smiled slowly faltered as her millions of thoughts from before suddenly and forcefully returned. She sighed. "Yes, but do _you_ want to? Because I have a feeling that you know what's eating at me."

Nick sighed and rubbed his snout, though he didn't seem exasperated – just _tired_. "Honestly, it's not something that I'm _against_ talking about," he began as he turned his gaze back to Judy. "It's also not a part of my past that I regret."

"I don't remember a lot of my dad since he left soon after I was born. But whenever I asked my mom about him, she never talked about him with anger or hate; in fact, she seemed sad more than anything. She didn't know why he left either – if she did, she didn't tell me – but we never talked about him like he was _bad_ ; we made sure to keep the good memories alive.

"Seeing him in that photo today, part of me felt _betrayed_. Everything that Mom and I had said or believed about him was suddenly wrong. The other part of me, however, actually felt excited. I could finally get a chance to meet my father. Maybe we could even help him change, and I could have a full family again," Nick paused a moment, taking a breath and allowing Judy to say anything if she wanted.

"Well, knowing how hard it was to change _you_ , it could take a while for Victor," Judy began, a teasing smile on her lips, "but it wouldn't be impossible. Besides, you're his son; you'd have a better chance of him listening to you than if, say, Bogo tried to convince him to change."

"You got that right," Nick agreed with a snicker. "Though, even then, I'm sure Bogo would still be able to get to my father somehow; you and I both know how intimidating that buffalo can be."

Judy nodded in affirmation, brief flashbacks of her many "talks" with the chief rushing through her mind. Suddenly, another thought popped into the bunny's mind.

"So, are we going to start our own investigation, then?" she asked, her tone somewhat hopeful.

Nick sighed as he brought a paw up to his chin. "I'm not sure. I respect the chief's decision in keeping us off the case, and I don't think that we should do anything reckless as of yet; we don't want to hurt our publicity more than it already is," Judy nodded in agreement. "But we can _definitely_ help the case along. For one, _I_ have some info on my dad that may help. If that isn't enough, then we can always ask my mother."

"That's a good idea," Judy said, the wheels in her head already turning. "It would probably be best if we talk with her soon. You know, before the other officers interrogate her."

Nick nodded. "That would be smart. While I trust the other officers, they can be a bit," he paused, searching for the right word, " _intimidating_ at times."

"How about after work?" Judy suggested. "We could stop by when we leave."

"As great as that idea is, _you_ still have a mountain of paperwork to get through," he teased, gesturing to the stack of reports on Judy's desk. "With how _slow_ you work, I'm sure that we'll be here well into the night."

Judy scoffed. "Oh yeah! I'll prove you wrong!" With that, she turned around and immediately dove into the dozens of reports. Her paws were a blur as they quickly and accurately signed off and filed away each and every piece of paper.

Nick smiled triumphantly and leaned back in his chair. _You've still got it, Nick,_ he thought, mentally patting himself on the back. _Still got it._

* * *

"I'm coming!" a voice sounded from behind the oak door. Nick and Judy stood on the front porch of Rachel Wilde's home; it was the same house that Nick had grown up in.

Mrs. Wilde lived in the Meadowlands, which held most of Zootopia's suburbs and less-crowded housing districts. While the majority of mammals living in this district were prey, one could still find a predator or two living peacefully among the grassy fields and flowery acres. The fresh air was always a welcome difference from City Center and the more crowded areas of Zootopia.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing Nick's mother. At first glance, one would believe the vixen to be quite young; her coat was well-kept and graciously hid the few strands of gray fur that told of Rachel's true age. The sky-blue sundress that she wore hugged her body comfortably and flowed with every movement, adding a sense of fluidity to the vixen. As if that wasn't enough, Rachel's eyes were a tell-tale sign of how young the vixen actually felt. Brilliant auburn happily sparkled in the sunlight, revealing the kind and loving nature of Nick's mother.

Rachel's already-happy expression grew even happier upon seeing who her visitors were. "Nick! Judy! Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" she quickly enveloped both mammals in a warm hug. "Please, come inside."

Already, Nick and Judy's moods were brightened by the warm welcome, and with smiling faces, they quickly followed Mrs. Wilde into her home. It was just like Nick remembered it: the floral wallpaper that matched his shirt; the dozens of family picture lining the halls of the entryway; the smell of something warm and delicious cooking on the stove. Nick was immediately thrown back into his childhood before the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts. His many happy days living here, playing with his friends outside and going on many adventures; these were the memories Nick vowed to _never_ forget.

Rachel led the two cops into the living room and promptly sat them on the couch before heading off to the kitchen to retrieve refreshments. "What would you like to drink?" she asked. "Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Coffee would be great," Nick called back.

"I'll have some coffee too!" Judy answered; she had heard Nick talk many times of how great Mrs. Wilde's coffee was.

"Coffee coming right up!" Rachel jubilantly stated. After a few minutes, all three mammals sat in the living room, coffee cups in paw while a small bowl of various fruits sat on the coffee table.

"So," Rachel said, temporarily setting her cup on the table. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Nick and Judy followed suit, placing their cups on the table as well. "Well," Nick began, carefully choosing his words. "We actually wanted to ask you a few questions. You see, Judy and I got this new case, and we were wondering if you could help us."

Rachel laughed, a bright, musical sound that would bring a smile to any mammal's face. "Of course, Nick!" she said, her smile broad and happy. "I'd _love_ to help you solve a case, though I'm not sure how much help I can be. What is it you would like to know?"

Nick took a deep breath, carefully and quickly plotting out the different paths this conversation could go; most were less desirable than others. "Well," Nick started again, glancing to Judy for support. The bunny nodded reassuringly before taking Nick's paw and squeezing it gently. "I'd like to know more about what Dad was like – before he left."

Rachel's smile faltered for a split second, and when it returned, it was no longer a happy smile. The vixen's eyes faded slightly, filling with a deep sadness. "So, he's actually come back?"

Slightly taken aback by the unexpected question, Nick stammered, "W-well, yes, in a way."

"I've read the papers, but I wasn't sure if it was really my Victor that they were talking about," Rachel said as she gently grasped one of Nick's paws. "Have you two been tasked with bringing him in?"

Nick paused, again trying to find the right words to say. "Well, no, not _technically_. The chief is keeping Judy and me off the case for a bit; he doesn't want any more bad publicity."

Rachel nodded. "I understand his reasoning; many in this city are eager to rebuke those that they don't like, or those that are _different_. But why are you here, asking me these questions? Shouldn't one of the officers on the case be interrogating me?"

"That's the thing, Mrs. Wilde," Judy stepped in, her tone soft and kind. "If we asked you first, then you would at least be prepared when one of the officers comes knocking on your door. And besides, it felt _right_ that Nick and I were the ones to come to you first, seeing as Nick is closely related to Victor."

Again, Rachel nodded. "I see," she said, and her smile brightened some. "I'm glad that you two are looking out for me."

"And why wouldn't we?" Nick teased, his smile widening. "I wouldn't forgive Bogo if he gave you a heart-attack with a sudden visit from an enormous rhino or polar bear."

"You know perfectly well that I am in excellent health, Nicholas," Rachel teased back, a knowing smirk on her muzzle. "You just want to prove that you're smarter by saying that you came up with the idea to visit me first, right?"

Nick immediately took to the defensive; it didn't help that Judy began to snicker beside him. "It's not like that, Mom! I genuinely care about you, and I only want to make sure that you're okay! Is that suddenly _not_ normal for a son to do?"

"Oh hush, dear. You're just digging your own grave deeper and deeper. Now, about Victor," Rachel took a deep breath and paused before turning to Nick. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about this?" Nick said as he pulled out his own carrot pen – a birthday gift from Judy – and notepad. "Judy and I will each ask you a question, and all you have to do is answer as best you can. There is no need to go into detail if you don't want to."

Rachel gave an appreciative nod. "Alright then. Ask away."

"What was Dad's job?" Nick asked, deciding to start with something easy.

"He was a tailor," Rachel began. "Probably the best in Zootopia at the time. He didn't discriminate against his customers, either; he always fairly priced his products, even if his custom-made projects."

As Nick wrote down the information, Judy cleared her throat and asked her question, "Is he still a tailor, or did something happen that caused him to leave that line of work?"

Rachel sighed sadly. "You see, Zootopia was a _much_ different city then compared to _now_. Times were especially hard on predators, and prejudice was rather strong. Sure, many mammals – predator and prey included – respected Victor, but that didn't stop the unfair bias against him. Before long, he was forced shut his shop down."

"Did he ever find another line of work?" Nick asked as Judy wrote down the information in her own notepad.

"Well, in a way, yes. Being a fox, hardly anyone hired him for a decent job and good pay; anytime he _was_ hired, it was for very basic grunt work with _below_ minimum wage. No matter how hard he tried, his hard work was rarely rewarded. Eventually, he began … looking _outside_ of Zootopia for work."

Both Nick and Judy could see the half-lie, but they chose not to push forward – not yet, at least. "Do you know what he managed to find in terms of work?" Judy asked.

"He rarely spoke of it with me," Rachel replied. "I think that part of him was ashamed of it."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Being the kind fox that he was, he disliked 'shady' jobs and untrustworthy deals. However, he was forced to take one such deal up so that he could pay the bills. This job called him away a lot of the time, leaving me alone at home. When he came home late at night, he was worked to the bone. Eventually, he decided that it would be best – at least for a while – if he moved closer to his work; he could replenish his energy and save up some income. As you already know, Nick, he never came back. At least, not until now."

A silence fell upon the room as Rachel's words sank in. Rachel studied her son as the seconds ticked by. She could see the internal conflict raging behind his green eyes as he struggled to fully understand his father's motives. Upon glancing to the rabbit, Rachel noticed that Judy was gazing at her partner with concern, ready to comfort him if needed. The sight brought a smile to the vixen's muzzle; Nick had chosen well.

"Look, Nick," Rachel finally broke the silence. "I understand that you may be angry with your father. His actions certainly haven't seemed up to the moral standards that I've led you to believe that he has. But trust me when I say this: He _is_ a good mammal. He was kind when others weren't, and he forgave when others didn't. Right now, I believe that Victor is just confused, much like you were. All he needs is a little love to keep him in check." Rachel winked at the two cops and smiled brightly.

Nick sighed before a smile broke out on his muzzle. "Well, I'd know how much a little love can do, wouldn't I?" he asked, gently squeezing Judy's paw. He turned back to his mother and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, son," Rachel said before rising from her seat. When Nick and Judy did the same, she quickly enveloped the younger fox in a warm hug. "You know, Victor would be _very_ proud of you."

"You think so?" Nick asked as they broke the hug. "I mean, I'm not one to brag," Judy scoffed behind him, "but I feel like I've done quite a bit with my life."

"Calm down, Slick," Judy retorted sarcastically. "You don't want to drown in your overabundance of _modesty_ , now do you?"

"She's right, you know," Rachel added with a smug smirk.

Nick looked between his wife and his mother, his eyes widening with mock fear. "I've made a terrible mistake!" he cried dramatically. "I've brought the only two minds that can fight back against my wit together in one room!"

While Nick pretended to be petrified by the apparent atrocity he had created, Judy and Rachel shared a good laugh. When that died down, Nick and Judy prepared to leave.

"Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked. "I just so happened to make your favorite, Nick: my special boiled crayfish and blueberry salad."

"You had me at 'dinner'," Nick said, the aromas wafting from the kitchen now strong enough to make his stomach grumble. "That is," he quickly turned to his wife, "if _you_ would like to stay."

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed. "After hearing so much about your cooking – no thanks to Nick, here," she gently poked Nick's side, "I just _can't_ pass up the opportunity to try some myself."

"Wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed before leading them to the dining room. "I'll get the extra plates."

"No, Mom," Nick said. " _I_ will. You focus on dinner."

Rachel smiled as the younger fox left the room for the kitchen, quickly retrieving the needed cutlery and dinnerware. "Oh Nick," she said more to herself, her tone an odd mixture of a happy sadness, "you're _so_ much like your father."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you noticed, I'm breaking away from a lot of the cliches that have come from the Zootopia fandom; this gives me the chance to try new things and create something really original! You guys really are in for a treat with this story!


	5. Sweet Pawpsicles, Dark Schemes

"Dinner was fantastic!" Judy chirped, setting her empty bowl aside. She was _very_ glad that Nick wasn't lying about his mother's cooking; the blueberry salad Judy had just eaten was phenomenal!

 

"I'm happy that you liked it!" Rachel replied, a broad grin on her muzzle. "And you and I _both_ know how much _Nick_ loved it. . . ." her voice teasingly trailed off as the vixen and bunny turned to Nick, who was happily licking his plate completely clean. He paused mid-lick and turned his eyes to the other two mammals at the table, having sensed the center of attention was suddenly on him. He slowly retracted his tongue and closed his muzzle, a sheepish grin creeping over his features; both Judy and Rachel burst into a fit of laughter.

 

Nick offered to help clean the dishes, which Rachel gracefully accepted. The three mammals quickly cleared the table, and while Nick washed the dishes in the kitchen, Judy and Rachel briefly conversed in the living room.

 

“So, how's my Nicky been treating you?” the vixen asked, an amused light in her amber eyes.

 

“Honestly, he makes me feel like the happiest bunny in the world,” Judy stated somewhat dreamily, many wonderful memories of all of Nick's shows of affection rushing through her mind. “It's surprising, really; when I first met him, all he wanted to do was crush my dreams.”

 

Rachel nodded sadly. "Yeah, that sounds like Nick. Ever since the Junior Ranger Scouts, he wasn't the same. He hardly played with his friends; his grades started dropping at school; his demeanor became hardened and cold. I was lucky that he was still willing to open up to me, but even _that_ ended when Nick ran away from home at twelve years old.”

 

Judy lowered her head, sad that her fox's past had been quite a harsh one. However, that didn't keep her down for long. “It's a good thing that I found him, then!” the bunny said, beaming brightly. “Oh, and thank you for those recipes; I'm really excited to try them out with Nick!”

 

Rachel nodded. “Of course! It was really to save you, though; I'm sure Nick would've been asking to have dinner at my house if I didn't hand over the recipes!”

 

"That, or he would've tried to cook them himself," Judy added. "He may be quite the fantastic cook, but I'm sure he wouldn't have come _close_ to your level of skill.”

 

“You two talking about me?” Nick called from the kitchen, causing the two women to snicker quietly.

 

“Of course we are, Nick!” Rachel called back. “I'm telling her _all_ of your embarrassing childhood stories!”

 

“Good!” Nick replied from the kitchen, the smug grin apparent even though Judy nor Rachel could see him. “She's been running low on good teases; this is _just_ what she needs!”

 

Again, Rachel and Judy laughed. Soon after, Nick entered the living room, having finished the dishes. “There,” he said, rubbing his paws together, “all finished.”

 

Rachel stood up and hugged her son. “Thank you, Nick,” she said, planting a kiss on the younger fox's cheek.

 

“No problem, Mom,” Nick replied. “Anytime.”

 

Judy scoffed. “Yeah sure!” she said, her tone a mixture of amusement and annoyance. “You're _glad_ to do dishes for your mom, but _I'm_ the one stuck doing dishes at home!”

 

“Nick,” Rachel chided, a playful light in her eyes. “Are you not doing your chores?”

 

Nick's ears flattened against his head as a sheepish grin crept over his muzzle. Again, he realized he had just joined in the same room the only two mammals that could render his silver tongue useless.

 

Upon seeing the surrender in her son's face, Rachel turned back to Judy. “Don't worry, Judy,” she said, a sharply cunning glint in her eyes. “He'll come around _real_ soon. Now!” the vixen clapped her paws together, a bright smile appearing on her face. “I think I've kept you two long enough; I'm sure you two have a lot of work tomorrow, so you are going to need _all_ the rest you can get.”

 

As Rachel said this, the three mammals made their way to the front door. Placing his paw on the doorknob, Nick turned back to his mother. “Thanks for letting us stay, Mom,” he said, giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek. “We'll have to visit more often, _especially_ since I've introduced Judy to your cooking.”

 

"That would be lovely," Rachel replied before turning to give Judy a warm hug. After the bunny was released, Nick and Judy then opened the door and made their way to their car; Rachel stood on the porch, waving goodbye to the two cops.

 

She watched as Nick and Judy waved back, broad grins on their muzzles as they drove away. Rachel entered her house, still smiling from the wonderful visit. As she walked through the entryway, the vixen spotted a picture of a much younger Nick clad in his Ranger's uniform. The look of pride in his little, green eyes always melted Rachel's heart.

 

Nick now held that same pride in his eyes, but it wasn't _just_ pride for himself; it was pride towards the bunny who he called his wife. Rachel's smile widened as the vixen's thoughts turned to the rabbit who had stolen her son's heart. At first, she was skeptical of their relationship; she feared that they didn't know what they were getting into or what was coming to them in the future. But as their relationship grew, Rachel realized that they _did_ in fact know – and were _ready_ for – what they were getting into.

 

A soft knocking on her front door broke Rachel from her trance-like state. Glancing down, she realized she had the picture in her paws, her thumb gently caressing the frame. Chuckling to herself, the vixen replaced the photo before heading to the front door.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door, revealing an unexpected visitor.

 

“Victor!?”

 

 

Nick glanced over at Judy as he drove through the streets of Zootopia. He happily studied her smile as she stared out the window, her eyes staring into the middle-distance; she was probably deep in happy thought.

 

“Thanks, Carrots,” Nick said, gently breaking Judy out of her trance.

 

“For what?” Judy asked as she turned towards her husband.

 

“For being willing to stay for dinner,” Nick answered before sighing. “Sometimes I think that you're uncomfortable when we visit my mom. Just, you know, maybe something in the back of your mind saying that you're the only bunny in a room with two foxes.”

 

Judy gently furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why would I think that?”

 

Again, Nick sighed, “I don't know, Carrots. It's just,” he paused, collecting his thoughts before he went on, “I can't help but worry about you sometimes. I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop my instincts from kicking in. And. . . I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me.”

 

As he talked, Nick's eyes focused on the road ahead of him, his nervousness keeping him from noticing the warm smile on Judy's face. He lightly flinched when he felt Judy's paw on his arm, but immediately relaxed as she gently stroked his fur. Chancing a glance at the bunny, Nick's heart skipped a beat when he saw the warm light in her violet eyes.

 

“Nick, you worrying about me like this is just one of the _many_ reasons why I could _never_ be uncomfortable because of you,” she said reassuringly, the smile never leaving her muzzle. “But I understand where you're coming from; I get this way whenever we visit my parents.”

 

“ _You_ worry about _me?_ ” Nick teased, all doubt in his mind dashed from Judy's kind words.

 

Judy nodded. “Yep! I mean, I never know if my dad's gonna suddenly whip out the fox taser because he thought you looked at him the wrong way!”

 

“Carrots, you and I both know that your dad is too nice for that,” Nick said, a relaxed smile creeping over his features.

 

Judy half-sighed, half-chuckled. “I know, but still, it's like what _you_ just said: I can't help but worry.”

 

A minute silence fell upon the two as their conversation sank in. Judy happily noticed that Nick's nervousness from earlier was completely gone, replaced by a happy relief. Feeling her own relief at finally getting this off of her chest, Judy continued to fondly rub Nick's arm.

 

“You know, I think worrying is something that just comes with our relationship,” Nick said after a moment.

 

Judy nodded. "I agree. It's not every day a fox and a bunny get together. But that won't stop us, right?”

 

Nick chuckled as he very quickly kissed Judy's forehead. “Of course not, Judy. I'm not going anywhere, so I'm afraid you'll have to live with a dumb fox for a _long_ while.”

 

“Well _I'm_ certainly not going anywhere, so _you're_ going to have to live with a sly bunny as well,” Judy said, her smug grin rivaling that of Nick's. “Think you can handle it?”

 

“Do I think I can handle it?” Nick echoed before moving his paw to caress her cheek. “I _know_ I can, Carrots; I have _you_ by my side.”

 

Judy sighed happily as she leaned into Nick's touch. “How much longer til we get home?” she asked, her eyes half-lidded.

 

“I'm not sure,” Nick said as he glanced out the window. “A few minutes I guess? I mean, I can _just_ see the ZPD Headquarters from here."

 

“Good,” Judy purred, her sultry tone sending waves of heat up Nick's neck. It didn't help as she leaned closer to the fox. “There's this _fox_ that I know, and the sooner I get home, the sooner I can – ah,” she was practically whispering in Nick's ear now; it was becoming _particularly_ hard to focus on driving, “show him a good time.”

 

The kiss she placed under Nick's ear sent the fox over the edge, his focus and resolve completely giving out. He swerved to keep from crashing into the cars parked alongside the street, thankful that he was coming up to a red light. Once he was stopped, he tried in vain to calm himself, placing a paw over his chest as his rapid heartbeat thumped in his ears.

 

When the thudding in his ears faded out, a new sound caught Nick's attention: Judy's laughter. With confusion etched onto his face, Nick turned to study the shaking form of his wife. She was doubled over in her seat, clutching her sides as if they would split at any second. Before long, a tear fell from her closed eyes before Judy went to swipe it away.

 

“You should've seen your face!” she blurted, and another bout of laughter racked her body. “Oh, that was _priceless!_ ”

 

A new kind of blush crept up Nick's cheeks: one of embarrassment. This new feeling counter-balanced the arousal he was feeling earlier, helping his “cluttered” mind clear up. When the light turned green, he was focused enough to confidently drive home without crashing.

 

“Still think you can _handle_ it?” Judy asked again before being taken by another laughing fit. Nick's frown grew as he sunk his head lower into his shoulders, but he couldn't hide the amused light in his eyes; his bunny was doing him proud with her teasing.

 

Judy finally began to calm down, reduced to scattered chuckling. “I'm sorry Nick, I couldn't help it,” she said between breaths. “It's just _too_ much fun to mess with you like that!”

 

“Har har,” Nick grumbled, expertly hiding his pride from his wife. “Next time, though, don't do _that_ when I'm driving; it's hard to focus on the road with such an _attractive_ bunny whispering in my ear.” He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Judy to snicker.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I said that I do this to _only_ you?” Judy asked coyly, the innocent look on her face failing to hide the mischievous gleam in her eyes. “And that I do it because you're _really_ handsome?”

 

“While that does _something_ for my self-esteem, the flattery is pushing it, Carrots,” Nick joked, a small smile playing at his muzzle.

 

Judy crossed her arms over her chest, a playful pout on her lips. “It was worth a shot,” she mumbled.

 

Before another silence could fall upon the two mammals, Nick pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Turning the car off, Nick became abnormally silent, his gaze distant and empty.

 

“Nick?” Judy asked, a faint voice of concern piping up in the back of her mind. She leaned forward, placing her paw on Nick's arm.

 

The deep growling that emanated from the fox set Judy's fur on end. It was the kind of sound that stirred deep-set instincts awake; the kind of sound that heightened her anxiety. She suddenly felt very unsafe in the car, the dread slowly crawling up her spine. As Nick's growl grew louder, he slowly turned to face Judy, his eyes filled with hunger. A tiny voice screamed in Judy's head, telling her to get away. Her ears fell behind her head, suddenly realizing her inevitable fate.

 

Nick was going to pounce, and she couldn't escape.

 

Judy gave a surprised squeak as Nick barreled into her, tackling her to the seat of the car. The breath that was knocked out of her refused to return as Nick nuzzled his snout into her neck, causing her to laugh. The fox's growls grew playful as his own laughter joined in.

 

“Nick! I c-can't breathe!” Judy pleaded, trying in vain to push Nick's muzzle away. “Stop!” Laughter racked her body as Nick mercilessly nuzzled her.

 

“I can't, Carrots,” Nick said into his bunny's neck. “It's your fault for getting me all riled up!”

 

Judy fought a bit more before her laughter drained most of her energy, bringing her to surrender. As the famous saying goes: "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" and join him she did. The bunny began to rub her cheeks against Nick's as the fox continued to nuzzle her, her body relaxing as she did so.

 

Nick temporarily stopped his nuzzling and leaned back, happily gazing at his trapped bunny. He saw Judy's ears perk at the sound of his tail happily swishing behind him, a small smile forming on her lips. Acting on impulse, Nick swooped in and planted his muzzle on Judy's. He pulled back just as suddenly, his smile wide and his tail happily wagging.

 

For a moment, the two mammals simply stared at each other, neither wanting to ruin the moment with something as trivial as conversation. Unfortunately for them, someone else had other plans.

 

Nick's phone suddenly rang, startling both mammals. With a sheepish grin, Nick released his gentle hold on Judy and pulled out his phone. His eyes slightly widened upon seeing the caller ID, and without another word he answered the call.

 

“Officer Wilde here,” he said, his tone professional. “For what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Chief?”

 

Thanks to her sensitive hearing, Judy was able to pick up the deep rumbling of their boss from Nick's phone.

 

“I actually have a question to ask you, Nick,” the buffalo said, his tone slightly awkward.

 

Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Oh really?” he said, somewhat surprised with Bogo's tone more than anything. “Well, fire away.”

 

A long sigh sounded from the other end of the line. "I want to know if you'd be alright with us questioning your mother for information on the Victor Wilde Case," the cape buffalo said slowly, having carefully chosen his words.

 

Nick's eyebrows shot up in shock. _The chief's asking_ my _permission to talk with my mom!?_ “I don't see why you need my permission, sir,” the fox said carefully, choosing to tread lightly in case this was some sort of prank.

 

“I know, and on normal circumstances, I wouldn't have asked. However, this isn't a normal case,” Bogo paused, sighing again before continuing, “I trust you, Nick; you _and_ Judy. You two are the best cop duo we've had in years, and you are a perfect example of the peace between predators and prey. This case is trying to tear this peace apart, and life will only get hard from here. That being the case, I want you two to know that you can trust me."

 

Nick nodded, glad that the buffalo couldn't see him as the feeling of respect from and for the chief was sending Nick into an emotional tizzy; no one besides Judy had ever told him that they respected and trusted him, let alone the Chief of Police. Clearing his throat, Nick answered, "Thanks, Chief. That means a lot to me," Nick took a breath to calm himself. "Yeah, you can interrogate her. But, if you would, could you send someone who would actually _fit_ in her house? Maybe the new kid, uh," he paused, trying to come up with the name, "Sparrow? Raven?"

 

“Robin?” Bogo asked, using an irritated tone to hide his amusement with the fox.

 

“Yeah! The new fox recruit!” Nick said excitedly as if _he_ was the one who remembered the recruit's name. “I'm sure my mom would appreciate that.”

 

Bogo chuckled softly. “I'll look into it. Thank you, Nick,” he said.

 

“You're welcome, Chief,” Nick said, genuinely meaning those words.

 

With that, Bogo hung up, leaving the fox and bunny to their silence.

 

Nick stared at his phone, still processing the call. Many different and positive emotions rushed through him, but the most prominent one was the feeling of being trusted and respected by others. He felt a paw on his forearm, causing him to turn his head. Nick's smile widened upon seeing Judy's proud smile.

 

“Well look at me, Carrots,” Nick said, his smug smile failing to hide the pride in his eyes, “earnin' the Chief's respect and trust.”

 

“Feels pretty good, doesn't it?” Judy asked, her own smile turning smug.

 

"I'll say!" Nick said before pulling Judy close, much to the bunny's surprise. "I think we should make this a holiday! Take note, Carrots; from now on, today will be known as National Bogo Trusts Me Day!"

 

“How will we celebrate it?” Judy asked.

 

“With lots of snuggling and kissing!” Nick quickly answered. To emphasize his point, the fox placed a kiss between Judy's ears.

 

"I'm fine with that," Judy murmured before leaving a trail of kisses up Nick's neck. Just before her lips met Nick's, however, Judy hesitated; a particular thought that had been nagging at her all day was now full-on screaming at her.

 

Nick noticed the hesitation, his eyes filling with concern. “What is it, Judy?” he asked, gently stroking the bunny's back in an effort to soothe her. It worked.

 

Judy gave a happy sigh as Nick's paws worked their magic, helping her find the courage to bring up her question. “What's our next move concerning the case?”

 

“If we did continue our investigations, what exactly would we accomplish, Carrots?” Nick asked. “I mean, if we let the other officers do their jobs, they'll figure out anything that _we_ would have.”

 

Judy sighed. “I know, but,” she paused, “it just feels _wrong_ to not do just a little bit of investigating, you know?”

 

“Not really,” Nick stated, earning an annoyed huff from the bunny.

 

"I don't really know either!" Judy said, throwing her paws in the air before crossing them over her chest. She sighed before continuing, "Honestly, I feel left out. I want to be on another big case, but because of your father being the cause of all this trouble, we can't do anything without risking the stability of Zootopia!"

 

“Now _that_ I understand, Carrots," Nick murmured, hugging his bunny closer. "Though, I also think that I just want to finally meet my dad and prove everything about him wrong; I want to see the good fox my mother made him out to be."

 

The two mammals sat in silence, hundreds of thoughts and feelings soundlessly rushing between them. Nick's paws continued to stroke Judy's back; the bunny began to feel a bit sleepy thanks to the peaceful effect of the petting.

 

“I have an idea,” Nick said, breaking the silence.

 

Judy looked up at her fox, a question in her eyes.

 

“Knowing the chief, he'll probably have us on patrol since we finished all of our paperwork today. Why don't we take your laptop, stop at a Snarlbucks or something, and dig up some more info?

 

Judy took a moment to process the suggestion before smiling. “That sounds great,” she said before burying her face in Nick's chest, the fox's petting pushing her to the brink of sleep.

 

Nick chuckled and stopped his petting. Upon seeing Judy look up at him with a sad, disappointed light in her eyes, Nick put on a reassuring smile. “I'd keep going Carrots, but there's this certain bunny who promised me a good time,” he said, his smile turning smug.

 

Judy's ears burned in embarrassment as she lowered her head. She heard Nick chuckle softly before his arms gave her an affectionate hug; this helped the bunny's embarrassment some, but her ears were still tinged pink.

 

With much care, Nick picked up his partner and carried her out of the car. Holding her close to his chest, the fox began to nuzzle the bunny as they walked into the apartment complex. Stacy looked up from her newspaper and, upon seeing the two mammals, opened her mouth to greet them. Noticing their laughter and intimate nuzzling, the cougar closed her mouth and waved quietly. A knowing smile crept over Stacy's muzzle as she turned back to her newspapers and the two mammals entered the elevator.

 

 

Nick parked near the front door of Snarlbucks, a flash of hunger in his eyes. Turning to his partner, who was already connecting her laptop to the free wifi, Nick asked, “Want do you want, Carrots?”

 

Judy thought for a moment. “Carrot cake and a caramel cappuccino, please,” she answered. “Thanks, Nick!”

 

"No problem!" Nick said before exiting the car, leaving Judy to search the World Wide Web for any info on the apparently notorious Victor Wilde.

 

As soon as Nick entered the building, his nose was assaulted with the concoction of aromas wafting from dozens of pastries and caffeinated drinks. Taking a deep whiff, Nick's smile widened; he had come to enjoy the scent of Snarlbucks, no thanks to being a cop.

 

Casually sauntering up to the moose behind the register, Nick rested his arm on the counter, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

 

“How can I help you today, officer?” the moose replied with a bored tone; by the looks of the bags under his eyes, Nick assumed this employee had worked til closing the previous night.

 

"Well, I've got a simple order for you today, my fine mammal!" Nick said, putting on his friendliest voice; unfortunately, his overabundance of exuberance annoyed the moose more than anything. "I'll have a grande caramel cappuccino and a grande mocha cappuccino. With those, I'll have a slice of carrot cake and a blueberry muffin, please."

 

The moose sighed out of boredom. “Would you like those pastries warmed up?”

 

Nick shrugged. “Why not?” he said, pulling out his wallet. “I'm sure the Missus would enjoy that.”

 

After handing the moose the appropriate amount of cash and giving his last name to the moose, Nick stepped away from the register and waited. With a lazy gaze, Nick took in the environment of the shop. Several tables were spread throughout the room, and very few of them were occupied by mammals. Sunlight entered through the many windows lining the front of the store, giving Nick a view of the patrol car where a particular bunny poured over anything she could find _regarding_ the case. The thought brought a warm smile to the fox's face.

 

Then another thought crossed Nick's mind. What would they do with the info that Judy found, if any? Would they tell Bogo? If they did, would he reprimand them for working on the case that they weren't supposed to be on? Would Nick and Judy go after Victor themselves? Would they be able to bring him in or even _talk_ to him, let alone _find_ him? Uncertainty and fear took the form of an uncomfortable shiver that worked its way up Nick's spine as the fox's thoughts grew more nervous.

 

That was when Nick noticed that his breathing was a bit sporadic, and his heart rate was increasing. Letting out a disgusted scoff, Nick took to calming his nerves. All of these worries were unneeded in the fox's eyes; he and Judy could handle _anything_ , a fact that they have proven many times in the past. Whatever would come from this small amount of investigating, he and Judy would pull through.

 

"Mr. Wilde?" the moose said with all the enthusiasm of a rock. After seeing he had the fox's attention, the tired employee gently set two paper bags on the counter. "Your food is ready, and your drinks will be out in just a moment."

 

"Thanks," said Nick as he bounded over to retrieve the food items. Opened the one that contained his prized muffin, the fox took a deep whiff of the blueberry scent; his mouth watered as he forced himself not to messily eat the pastry right then and there.

 

True to the moose's word, Nick and Judy's cappuccinos were ready within moments of Nick receiving his food, a small but steady trail of steam rising from both cups. “There you go,” said the employee as Nick retrieved the drinks and two cardboard covers to keep from burning his paw. “Have a nice day.”

 

The fox gave his best attempt at a finger gun – both of his paws were full at the moment – before exiting the store. Entering the police cruiser, Nick handed over one of the paper bags and drinks over to his bunny counterpart.

 

“Here you are, Fluff,” he said before taking a sip of his own coffee. “Just the way you like it.”

 

The bunny mumbled her thanks before taking a rather large bite of the carrot cake and immediately returning to her laptop. This brought a smile to Nick's face, though he chose to take a bit of his own treat instead of making a snarky comment.

 

The two cops sat in near-complete silence, the only sound the clicking of Judy's keyboard and the crinkle of either of the paper bags. Nick took his time in finishing his muffin, savoring every bite of the sweet pastry before washing it all down with a long sip of his coffee.

 

Setting the cup down, the fox turned to his partner. “So, you find anything yet?” he asked, breaking the silence.

 

Judy's response was an annoyed huff and another large bite of carrot cake. “No,” she said, her tone disappointed. “Nothing useful, at least. All I can find are news articles basically saying the same thing over and over again: Victor Wilde is bad, and he may need to be stopped because we don't really know if he's connected to any of the recent crimes of the year,” the deep, authoritative tone the bunny took when saying this last bit caused Nick to snicker. The smile dropped whenever Judy gave another sigh, sounding defeated.

 

On impulse, Nick reached over and gently stroked Judy's ears, something that always seemed to lift her spirits; luckily, it had the intended effect. “Sorry to hear that, Carrots,” Nick said as he moved closer to the bunny, gently pulling her into an affectionate hug. “But with all of the publicity he's getting, I'd be surprised if he was able to go _anywhere_ out in public!”

 

As Judy softly chuckled at the sad attempt of a joke, Nick's eyes widened as an idea came to him. He stopped stroking Judy's ears as the plan unfolded in his mind, his ears perking as if he could hear it in reality.

 

"Nick?" Judy asked, looking up at her partner in confusion. Studying the fox carefully, Judy realized that she recognized the look on Nick's face: it was the same look he had on the sky trams three years ago when he had joked about the traffic cameras. Her ears perked up, expecting another revelation that would send them on the right path with this case.

 

Without another word, Nick gently moved Judy off of his lap before reaching for the bunny's laptop. Judy merely watched as Nick typed away, determination set in his eyes. After a moment, his signature grin reappeared on his muzzle as he turned to Judy.

 

Holding out the laptop to the bunny, Nick gave a flourish of his paw as he said, “Voila!” with an excited tone.

 

Judy studied the screen carefully, her eyes darting about the screen. Nick had pulled up a Zoogle page listing the few establishments in all of Zootopia that openly accepted foxes as customers. Suddenly, it clicked for Judy, but Nick still beat her to the punch.

 

“Because Victor's such a _'celebrity_ ,' he doesn't have a lot of options regarding places where he can relax. So, all we have to do is visit these places and see if he frequents them!"

 

Judy smiled at her fox's quick thinking before an idea of her own came to mind. “What if we try to narrow down our options?” she asked, taking the laptop from her partner. She clicked the link at the top of the page. “If we can find out a little more about these places, then we don't have to drive over _all_ of Zootopia to find this guy.”

 

Nick nodded as he sat next to Judy, studying the screen with as much intent as the bunny. “Take this place for example,” Judy said, gesturing towards the webpage with her paw. “'The Den'. It recently opened _and_ is very accepting of _all_ mammals. It even says they welcome inter-species couples!” Judy's ears perked with excitement as she read this; maybe she and Nick could visit on one of their days off.

 

As she scrolled down the page, a picture of the cafe's opening day caught the attention of both cops. The Den was a cafe tucked away behind a building, the only entrance a short walk down a cheery alleyway. Around the front door was a decent-sized crowd of mammals, all of them applauding the opening of the establishment. One mammal in particular caught Judy's eye.

 

He was tucked off to the right, the camera just _barely_ getting enough of him in frame. At first glance, Judy assumed that said mammal was Nick, which immediately confused her. Upon closer inspection, however, Judy realized that the fox in question was not Nick.

 

“You seeing what I'm seeing?” Nick asked, his gaze on the exact same fox Judy had found.

 

Judy nodded as her paws slid over the touchpad of the laptop, enlarging the picture on the screen. "Yep. Victor Wilde. Looks like we have a lead, Nick," she said, turning to her partner.

 

Nick nodded. “Though, he should be careful,” he mused, bringing a paw up to his chin. “Just because he was there on opening day doesn't mean that he frequents that establishment.”

 

Judy deflated somewhat, though the determination didn't leave her eyes. “You're right. And we don't have the jurisdiction to go in there and start questioning everyone,” she said, the wheels in her head struggling to come up with a way around this.

 

Nick crawled back into the driver's seat before sending his partner a smirk. “I've got an idea,” he said before motioning to the glove box with his snout. “Open that, would you?”

 

Curious as to what Nick's plan was, Judy obeyed and opened the glove box. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found a familiar, laminated card. One side was a permit to sell pawpsicles; the other side, a Receipt of Declared Commerce.

 

Nick's grin widened as he studied the expression on Judy's face. “You _kept_ this?” Judy asked, turning to the fox.

 

The fox nodded. “Yep, but not for the reason you're probably thinking. I don't plan on giving up being your partner for a _long_ time, but I knew that my pawpsicle hustling skills would come in handy someday. All we have to do is make 'em and then sell 'em near The Den, and sooner or later we can get some questions answered and maybe even get a glimpse of my dad!”

 

Judy was at a loss for words as memories and thoughts rushed through her mind. "Don't look so surprised, Carrots," Nick teased as he started the cruiser. "I was bound to bring this up sooner or later. Heck, I even have everything we need in the back!"

 

The bunny was finally able to come back to her senses as Nick took to the streets, donning his sunglasses. “If you want me to wear that elephant costume, you've got another thing coming!” she joked, playfully crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Nick chuckled before glancing at the bunny. “Don't worry, you won't have to,” he said, his smug smirk never leaving his face. “Besides, I can _barely_ handle your normal level of cuteness; with you in that costume, I don't think I'd survive!”

 

“Shut up and drive, Slick,” Judy chided, annoyance creeping into her eyes at Nick's remark. _He can be so insufferable at times._

 

 

“Good morning Officers,” Jumbeaux said as the fox and bunny entered the ice cream parlor, the elephant giving a friendly wave of his trunk. “Didn't expect to see you two here. What can I do for ya?”

 

Nick's casual gait came to a stop a few feet away from the large counter; had he walked any closer, he wouldn't have been able to see the elephant. "Nice to see you too, Tusks," the fox said, earning a small shove from Judy. He could feel the look that the bunny was giving him; it was a look of _Are you serious right now?_ Giving his partner a side glance and a smirk, the fox continued, “As we'd like a Jumbo Pop, please.”

 

Jumbeaux raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he asked. “Are you sure _that's_ what you want? I don't think that even the two of you working together could finish that!”

 

The fox chuckled. “Oh don't worry! We're taking it straight home to eat what we can and then stuffing the rest in the freezer,” he lied with a cheery tone. While his friendly facade was in place, Nick felt rather awkward; this was the first time he _didn't_ have to hustle the Jumbo Pop out of the restaurant, and this was certainly the first time he was _paying_ for it. Glancing over to his partner, Nick's smile widened upon seeing the warm grin from the bunny.

 

The elephant shrugged. “Alright, your choice. That'll be fifteen dollars.”

 

"What, no police discount?" Nick teased as he fished out his wallet. "The nerve of some animals," he half-heartedly mumbled under his breath as he handed the money to Judy, who in turn used her powerful legs to jump up the height of the counter and hand over the money.

 

Seconds later, the two cops were walking out the door, Nick carrying the Jumbo Pop over his shoulder. Both mammals had a strong case of Deja vu.

 

“Brings back memories, doesn't it?” Judy softly asked as she wrung her paws together.

 

Nick chuckled as he turned to Judy. "Sure does; I could never forget the day I met my favorite bunny," he said in hopes of dispelling the less happy thoughts attached to this day. Nick had long since gotten over himself, having grown tired of looking back at this day in shame. Successfully tuning those memories out had made this a day Nick enjoyed looking back on, but he wasn't sure if Judy had done the same. For all he knew, Judy felt sorry for him, thinking that he hated himself for being so demeaning to her.

 

Judy had started down that path of thought, but upon hearing Nick's positive take on things, Judy's own heart began to soar. He was right! If it wasn't for this chance encounter, she wouldn't have met her best friend, partner, and husband.

 

“The _non_ -patronizing bunny, right?" Judy asked, throwing a teasing gaze at the fox as they entered the cruiser; Nick's entrance was awkward as he tried to maneuver the massive frozen treat into the confined space. In the end, he ended up gently placing it in the back seat.

 

Nick gave a loud “Ha!” at Judy's comment as he started up the cruiser and set the air conditioner on freezing; melted Jumbo Pop would be fifteen dollars down the drain and a plan pretty much ruined. “You're absolutely right, Carrots!” he said. “You weren't patronizing; you were downright infuriating. I mean, look at me! A fox being out-foxed by a bunny!”

 

“Hence 'dumb fox',” Judy said, a smile on her face. “Though you _do_ have your moments.”

 

"And I take a lot of pride in those," Nick stated. "They are all I have left to show off my intelligence."

 

Judy snickered at the comment before glancing at the giant frozen treat in the back of the vehicle. She had seen Nick and Finnick make the pawpsicles way back when and it had angered her, but now that they were doing it for the "right" reasons, Judy couldn't help but feel giddy. There was something _exciting_ about the whole ordeal, but Judy couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

Not much was said between the two mammals as they crossed into Savanna Square, the heat visibly rising off the asphalt. The bunny gazed out the window, taking in all the sights. Many mammals built for this kind of heat went about their day. Judy's eyes flicked from mammal to mammal, still finding a species that she hadn't seen before. She loved that about Zootopia; she got to see _so_ many new and beautiful things!

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick watched his bunny stare out the window, wonder shining in her amethyst eyes. Seeing Judy look at the world with such an innocent and awed expression always warmed Nick's heart; her optimism was something he loved very much about her.

 

Before long, Nick came to a stop near an alleyway and climbed out of the car. Before he closed the door, however, he turned to Judy. “You comin', Carrots?” he asked.

 

With a nod, Judy soon exited the car and almost immediately regretted it; the heat was sweltering. She walked around the cruiser to Nick, who had already taken the Jumbo Pop out of the back seat. He glanced inside, his ears folding back as he noticed a small, red stain. “Crap,” he muttered. “I was afraid of that.”

 

Judy glanced inside as well, breaking into a giggling fit as she saw what Nick had noticed. “What did you expect, you dumb fox!” she teased. “The cold air would keep that thing frozen?”

 

Nick gave a shrug that said, _'Well, kinda.'_ Judy shook her head at her partner, a smile creeping over her muzzle. “You're cleaning that up, you know,” she said.

 

“Figured as much,” Nick said before pointing to the trunk. “I've got the jars in there, if you'd grab them for me.”

 

Judy nodded before bounding over to the back of the cruiser. It felt strange, seeing those clear jars. Heck, this _whole_ ordeal felt strange! Part of Judy said that they shouldn't be doing this; sure it was “legal,” but there was a certain _guilt_ that came from it. The other part of Judy felt privileged; Nick was allowing her to help with something he had practically mastered. Overall, Judy felt an odd sort of happiness, and she felt content to leave it at that.

 

With the jars in paw – it was rather difficult with them being nearly her height – Judy returned to where Nick had been, only to find the fox absent. Looking around, Judy was slightly startled when she heard “Up here, Fluff,” from above. Tilting her head up, Judy's gaze locked onto the form of her fox standing atop the small building, the Jumbo Pop already melting.

 

“I assume you know what to do, Carrots?” Nick called down, the smile on his muzzle warm and loving.

 

Judy nodded before setting one of the jars down under a storm drain and removing the lid. Before long, a steady trickle of sweet, red liquid began filling the clear jar. Satisfied with her work, Judy took a step back and looked up at Nick.

 

"How's it going up there?" she called, a silly smile on her face as she couldn't help but giggle; she was reminded of the many times she spent playing with her siblings in the barn, calling up to the bunnies who had managed to climb onto the second floor.

 

“Well, it's rather hot,” Nick said blandly. “Don't know _how_ I could've handled this back in the day; I'm _dying_ up here!”

 

“Well, you _are_ in full uniform, Slick,” Judy said, rocking on her feet. Her smile widened as Nick gave an affirmative nod. Glancing over to the jars, Judy realized that the first one nearing its capacity. As if she had been doing this her entire life, Judy quickly replaced the jar with an empty one and carried the full container to the cruiser.

 

Nick began to pant, the sun's heat bearing down on him; he honestly had no idea how he handled this during his conning days. But that didn't matter as his gaze once again turned to the bunny on the ground below him, staring up at him with those wonderful eyes. Eyes that told him that he was so much more than the world made him out to be. Lifting his sunglasses so that Judy could see his eyes, Nick sent a wink and a smirk in her direction, which she reciprocated with a broad smile that could outshine the sun with its warmth.

 

A few minutes later, all three jars were filled and stored in the back seat of the cruiser. Judy watched with awe as Nick gracefully slid down the roof and landed on his feet – a move that could only be performed by someone as practiced as him.

 

“Remind me never to do that again, Carrots,” said Nick, rubbing his legs after they entered their air-conditioned cruiser.

 

“Aww, is someone going _soft?_ ” Judy asked, her tease evident in the look she gave the fox.

 

“Har har,” Nick said as he pulled out onto the street. “If anyone's soft here, it's _you_ , Carrots. Besides, it's not the fall that hurts; it's sliding down the roof. That does a _number_ on my feet!”

 

“I'll keep that in mind the next time I go roof-surfing,” Judy joked.

 

Nick gave Judy a surprised glance, though the bunny couldn't see Nick's eyes behind his reflective sunglasses. "You _roof-surf!?_ ” he asked, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. “Man, I wish I was as cool as you!”

 

Judy snickered at her fox's playful excitement before answering, “Yeah, it's _really_ popular in Bunnyburrow. Unfortunately, it's designed _only_ for bunnies, so I'm afraid I can't teach you; it would be _too dangerous_.”

 

“You know me!” Nick said, jerking a thumb at himself for good measure. “Nicholas Wilde, afraid of any and all danger!”

 

“Is _that_ why you cower behind me _all_ the time?” Judy asked, pretending to contemplate the thought. “I _never_ would have guessed.”

 

“Well, you _are_ just a dumb bunny after all,” Nick retorted, a victorious smirk on his muzzle.

 

Judy donned a smirk of her own. “Am I a dumb bunny?” she mused, placing a paw on her chin. “I can't tell. There's this dumb fox that seems to follow me around; maybe he's rubbing off on me?”

 

Nick chuckled. "You've been practicing your deadpan humor, haven' you?" he asked. When she nodded enthusiastically, Nick nodded in approval. "Nicely done, Carrots. Nicely done."

 

“Thank you,” Judy said before she gazed out the window. The bright white snow of Tundra Town met her gaze. As the windows began to fog over, Nick flicked a switch next to the wheel, causing the windshield's temperature to change. Before long, Nick and Judy could see the road in front of them clearly.

 

Judy loved the different ecosystems of Zootopia; so much diversity in so little space! She remembered her many days in Bunnyburrow, playing in the snow and pretending to chase bad guys through Tundra Town. Now that she actually _did_ chase bad guys through the icy cold climate, she realized that she may have been a bit overzealous in her pretending; she shivered a bit even as the adrenaline from the chase warmed her body.

 

Again, Nick coming to a stop brought Judy out of her thoughts. With a sigh to brace himself, Nick stepped out into the cold air, giving an involuntary shiver before turning back to Judy. “You ready?” he asked.

 

“You know it!” Judy said before hopping out of the car. Immediate regret came the moment her feet sank into the freezing snow; she hadn't brought any protective clothing with her, not having anticipated this course of events to take place today. Carefully, Judy trudged over Nick, her teeth faintly chattering.

 

“Cold?” Nick asked, a teasing smile on his muzzle.

 

“I'm not built for this weather, Nick!” Judy complained, though a certain light in her eyes betrayed her tone of voice. “I should have brought a coat.” As she said this, she closed the gap between her and the fox, snuggling herself into the warmth of her husband.

 

Nick chuckled after getting over the small amount of surprise at Judy's action. “This _coat_ needs help with the jars. Think you're up for it?” he asked as he hugged Judy close to him, hoping to warm her up just enough to survive the next few minutes.

 

Judy nodded before reluctantly stepping away from Nick and picking up one of the containers; Nick carried the remaining two. As the two mammals walked into the snow-covered clearing, Judy's thoughts began to fly through her mind. How were they going to do this? Would Nick have her step in the snow? Would her feet be too big? Would they have enough Jumbo Pop liquid?

 

“Carrots, you alright?” Nick asked, a light of concern in his green eyes.

 

Judy set the jar in her paws on the ground and nodded. “I'm fine,” she answered. Hesitating slightly, Judy continued, “How are we going to do this? I think our feet are too big for this.”

 

“Don't worry, I've got that covered,” he said as he made his way back to the cruiser. Judy watched as the fox opened the trunk and retrieved some items she didn't remember seeing earlier. In one paw was a small box filled with pawpsicle sticks. From where Judy stood, however, she couldn't quite tell what was in the other paw.

 

Nick watched as the bunny's nose twitched in curiosity, widening his smile and tempting him to pull some snarky prank. He chose against the prank, however, upon watching a shiver race through Judy's body as a gust of icy wind blew through the clearing. His protective instincts kicking in, Nick picked up his pace just a touch; his mind was set on warming her up before another gust of wind came by.

 

As she tried to get a good look at Nick's other paw, Judy found herself being tightly hugged by the fox. The warmth was immediate, sending a shudder of goosebumps and pleasure down the bunny's spine.

 

“How's that, Carrots?” Nick asked after a moment.

 

“You make a really nice coat, Nick,” Judy murmured into Nick's chest, reveling in the temporary heat. “But we've gotta get this done.”

 

“Just making sure you didn't become a _bun_ -sicle, Fluff,” Nick said before gently releasing his grip from around Judy.

 

As Nick placed the box of pawpsicle sticks on the ground, Judy finally got a good look at what was in his other paw. Two cushions were attached to sticks, reminding Judy of the stamps used at the DMV. However, the cushions were designed to look like the paws of Finnick's elephant costume; if Judy didn't know any better, she would've guessed that the fabric on the cushions came _directly_ from the costume.

 

“Here you go,” Nick said, handing the stamps over to Judy. “Thought this would be more your style.”

 

Judy smiled at her partner; she still wasn't quite _fully_ used to the fox's soft side, though she was definitely getting there. Without another word, Judy hugged Nick before taking her stamps and the box of pawpsicle sticks and getting to work.

 

The process was simple: two paw prints in the ground, followed by two sticks placed on top, scoot back and repeat. While Judy created the molds, Nick would come by after her, pouring some of the melted liquid into the crevice. A minute or two later, the liquid was frozen, and the pawpsicles were set in a cooler full of snow. When Nick had pulled the blue container from the trunk of the cruiser, Judy had just shaken her head; he actually _had_ brought everything needed!

 

Before long, the two mammals had used every pawpsicle stick, and the cooler was filled with the tasty treat. With a lot of effort, the two mammals managed to set the heavy cooler in the back seat before entering the car themselves. As Nick pulled the cruiser back on the street, he nearly forgot to _not_ turn on the heat.

 

“Wait, Nick!” Judy said, suddenly batting his paw away from the controls. “We can't do that!”

 

Nick was confused, looking very much like the dumb fox Judy regularly called him. "Why not?"

 

Judy rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb towards the back seat. A smug grin crept over her muzzle as Nick's eyes widened with realization.

 

“OH! _That!_ Oops,” he said with a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

 

“And you wonder why I call you a dumb fox,” Judy mumbled, rolling her eyes again as she turned away from her partner.

 

"If it makes you feel any better," Nick said as his sheepish grin transformed into a smug one, "I was turning up the heat for you. It's not fun for me to see you shiver like that."

 

Judy said nothing as her ears began to burn with a blush. "It's alright," she said, suddenly not cold. Her next statement was completely truthful, "I'm okay now."

 

However, Nick couldn't see the faint blush as Judy was turned towards her window, so the fox shrugged. “Whatever you say, Carrots. But don't worry, we're almost back in City Center.”

 

The fox's word was true as they passed through the large, weather-changing barrier and emerged into the hustle and bustle of the Heart of Zootopia. These sights, though very familiar to Judy, still managed to captivate her as they had on her first day in the city. The tall buildings, the colorful shopfronts, the diversity of the mammals that inhabit Zootopia. Sure, Judy knew that the city had its dark side; Nick had been kind enough to show her that. But even with this information, Judy still chose to see the city for what it stood for: a place of harmony between predator and prey, where stereotypes were forgotten.

 

Judy felt Nick's gaze on her, though she knew it was from the corner of his eye. He did that a lot, watching her, studying her. She had thought nothing of it when they were partners, but when she had started to fall for him, it embarrassed her. Eventually, she got over the fear of him finding something he didn't like, and now that watchful gaze brought with it a warm love that was reserved only for her. It was a love that she reveled in and reciprocated as much as she could.

 

“Alright, last stop for the day, Carrots,” Nick said as they pulled up to the alleyway that hid the popular cafe. “Let's go get 'em!”

 

Judy nodded in affirmation as she followed her partner out of the cruiser. Another few moments of effort, the cooler was set up on the sidewalk. As Judy stared at the sign that hung off the front of the container, a warm smile crept over her muzzle. The only reason she was able to ever meet Nick was because of the icy treats.

 

“Alright, if you'll stand here a minute, Carrots, I'm gonna change in the car,” Nick said, pulling Judy from her thoughts. Before she could question him, however, the fox was already hidden inside the large cruiser.

 

Moments later, Nick exited the car, dressed in his new blue shirt, red tie, and khaki pants. Upon noticing Judy's confused expression, he smiled. “Come on, Carrots, if _you_ were a possible crime boss, would you want to buy a pawpsicle from a cop?”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Judy said, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “But what about me? I didn't bring a change of clothes.”

 

Nick chuckled, placing a gentle paw on the bunny's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got that covered. I need you to keep a patrol out in case I miss him. I've got my radio on me, so if either of us sees anything, we'll let each other know. Got it?"

 

The smile that he sent her way made all sorts of warm emotions flutter through her, bringing a smile to her muzzle. “What are partners for, Slick?” she asked, wrapping her fox in a warm hug. When she broke the hug, she leaned back to drink in Nick's appearance. “You know, I'm glad I bought that shirt; it looks _per_ fect on you."

 

Nick took a bow. “Why thank you, Carrots,” he said. “Glad to know my fashion sense is appreciated. Now hop along; we've got work to do!”

 

With a newfound sense of determination and one last hug, Judy entered the cruiser and pulled away. Turning on her radio, the bunny let out a deep breath. They were really doing this: they had set up the trap and bait, and all they had to do now is wait.

 

 

"Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles!" Nick called, wagging the frozen treat to the steady flow of citizens walking in and out of the alleyway. It felt like putting on an old skin, being here again. There was something else about it, though, something _special_. Was it the fact that he was doing this on and for the right side of the law? Was it because he had done it with his best friend? Was it both?

 

Whatever it was, Nick didn't care; he was happy, and that's all that mattered.

 

After a while, Nick got a steady stream of customers going. They'd be on their way to The Den, see the friendly fox selling ice cream, and walk over. The pawpsicle was bought and promptly eaten as the customers then made their way back to the cafe.

 

It was easy, being here again; Nick didn't have to think about what others thought of him, didn't have to worry about the outside world. All he had to do was put on a friendly smile and trade a frozen treat for a couple bucks. Simple.

 

Though, as the minutes ticked by, Nick remembered that the reason he was here was all _but_ simple. He was here to hopefully catch a glimpse of his dad, to see if this was the right place. Nick's breathing hitched as his heart rate increased. What if his dad decided to come over a buy a pawpsicle? Would he recognize him? Would the whole investigation be botched – not only for Nick and Judy – but for the entire ZPD?

 

Nick was lucky that his stream of customers had thinned down to a non-existent trickle as his mind began to race and his body went rigid. Eyes wide and ears pinned against his head, Nick felt butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies hyped-up on caffeine.

 

Taking a moment to calm his heart and ease out his breathing, Nick didn't notice the elderly fox taking an interest in the frozen treats less than a foot away from him.

 

"Rough day?" the fox asked, startling Nick.

 

 _And just when I had myself calmed down, too,_ Nick thought as his eyes met the green eyes of the "new customer."

 

“You alright?” the fox asked, noticing the many nervous ticks on Nick.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a long day," with some effort, Nick slipped back into his smug persona. "I was also starting to worry that I was losing customers; guess I shouldn't have set up near a popular cafe, huh?"

 

The elderly fox nodded, and Nick took the opportunity to study the canine. Gray fur mingled with red, _especially_ in the tail. The brown business suit was tailored to the perfect size, almost as if it was custom-made _just_ for the fox. A blue tie finished off the look, the splash of color inviting, much like the soothing light of the angler fish; Nick could smell the intended trap from a mile away. This fox was not to be trusted.

 

“That was a poor business choice indeed,” the fox agreed, a broad smile showing off his teeth. “Though, with how much I visit that place, you could eventually get some good regulars if you stay here long enough. I'm sure these pawpsicles are worth it!”

 

Nick chuckled. “Try one yourself; first one's free!”

 

“Why thanks!” the fox said, picking one of the treats from the cooler. Putting the pawpsicle in his maw, the fox practically melted as a satisfied moan sounded from behind the treat. “This is great!”

 

“Thanks,” Nick said, a smug grin on his face. “Though, I did forget to mention one thing: the regular price of a pawpsicle includes the production fee on my side, _so_ I'm gonna have to ask two dollars off of you,” Nick was proud of his apologetic tone; it was like he never left the hustling business!

 

The fox took a moment to process the information before letting out a hearty laugh. “You sly fox, you!” he said, a broad grin revealing his teeth again. “Quite the hustle, there! Nicely done, if I do say so myself,” the fox said as he handed the money over.

 

Nick gave a nervous grin as he took the money from the elderly canine. “Anyway, you have a name, Son?” the fox asked. Noticing Nick's hesitation, the fox laughed again. “I see, not big on strangers, eh? I'll start then,” he held out a paw, “my name's Victor. Victor Wilde.”

 

Bingo.

 

Nick had to fight the urge to smile victoriously as he shook his father's paw. "I'm Gideon Grey," he lied, thinking of the first alias that came to mind. "Nice to meet you, sir."

 

When Nick's eyes met Victor's however, Nick noticed that the other fox wasn't looking at him. Following his gaze, he turned to see a wolf running down the street, wallet in paw. Nick's wallet.

 

His paw immediately flying to his back pocket, Nick let out a low growl when his suspicions were confirmed. “Hey!” he called, almost tripping as he began to give chase; Victor helped the fox right himself before Nick took off. “Get back here!”

 

 

Judy drove at a slow pace, keeping her eyes peeled for any suspicious behavior. Unfortunately for the impatient bunny, nothing had happened for the past fifteen minutes. It didn't help that she constantly glanced at her radio, waiting for _anything_ from her partner.

 

Driving in complete and determined silence, Judy nearly jumped out of her seat when her radio crackled to life. She quickly grabbed it from the console, all of her attention now on the small device.

 

“This is Officer Hopps,” she said in a professional tone, glad that she was able to hide her slight hysteria at finally having something happen.

 

“Judy!?” came the reply, again startling the bunny.

 

“Nick! What's going on!?” Judy asked, worry lacing her voice.

 

“My wallet got stolen. I had to leave the premises and am now in pursuit of the suspect. From what I can see, he's a gray wolf, four feet tall, _very_ fast,” Nick said breathlessly. “I may need backup.”

 

“Alright, where are you?” Judy said, turning the cruiser into the other lane and pressing on the gas.

 

“Heading towards North Pine Grove, partner,” Nick replied, sounding _very_ out of breath. This concerned Judy, for she was _sure_ that Nick was in better shape that this.

 

“I'm on my way!” she replied, shaking the thought from her head; he _had_ said that this wolf was fast. She winced slightly as the tires squealed against the asphalt before finding purchase, sending the car flying through the streets of Zootopia.

 

 

“I'm on my way!”

 

Victor smirked down at the radio in his paw before pocketing it. Happy with his performance and thankful for the low audio quality that came with these devices, the fox strolled away from the pawpsicle stand, whistling a merry tune.

 

“You've still got it, Victor,” he said to himself, his smile widening. “You've still got it.”

 

_His paw immediately flying to his back pocket, Nick let out a low growl when his suspicions were confirmed. “Hey!” he called, almost tripping as he began to give chase._

 

_Victor stepped forward, helping the fox regain his balance. As he did so, his paw slipped into Nick's other pocket, retrieving the radio. Nick then straightened himself and took off towards the wolf, not aware of the devilish smile on Victor's muzzle._

 

_“Get back here!”_

 

 

 _Sweet cheese and crackers, this guy is fast!_ Nick thought as the wolf gained more speed than before. Ducking under a large elephant, Nick quickly began to catch up, his conditioned stamina keeping his breathing easy. This was almost _nothing_ to the fox.

 

Up ahead, a team of mammals was moving furniture into a small apartment complex. Without hesitation, the wolf increased his speed and jumped over the couch that two of the mammals were carrying. Nick was close behind, though he chose to slide under the furniture.

 

The wolf glanced back at Nick, his cold, brown eyes narrowing in irritation as he realized how close the fox was; Nick was practically on his tail!

 

“Stop!” Nick called, pulling out his badge from the shirt's chest pocket. “ZPD!”

 

The wolf stepped right before throwing his weight to the left, disappearing into a side alley. Nick quickly followed suit, using the side-step for extra momentum. The rancid odor of garbage and filth hit Nick's sensitive nose, but he felt sorrier for the wolf and _his_ sensitive nose.

 

Nick rolled his eyes as the wolf threw nearby trash bins to the ground, the garbage spilling out onto the ground and blocking the fox's path. It was a futile attempt, really, and Nick bounded over the toppled bins with ease. The only thing hard about this was ignoring the horrid odor emanating from the trash.

 

Following the wolf through a few more alleyways, Nick began to feel the fatigue of the chase. His legs burned, and his chest tightened as it fought to get more air. Taking a deep breath through his snout, Nick felt the pain in his legs ease into a manageable, dull thudding that he pushed to the back of his mind.

 

It wasn't long before the wolf led him out of the alleys and back into the streets. It also wasn't long for the wolf to realize that a particular, uniformed bunny was waiting for him. With a force that could put a rhino to shame, Judy barreled into the wolf, knocking the large predator down to the ground. The wallet flew from the canine's paws as both mammals rolled to a stop.

 

Judy recovered as quickly as the wolf did, both mammals quickly jumping to their feet. The bunny prepared herself to charge ahead as two large paws lifted her off the ground. Before she knew it, she was being thrown back into Nick, both mammals falling to the ground with a thud.

 

As Nick watched the wolf pick up his mate, a cold shiver raced down his spine. He realized – as if for the first time – how meek and fragile Judy was in the paws of a large predator. He saw just how _small_ she was, how _weightless_ she seemed to the wolf. Nick felt as if his heart was in the wolf's paws, and it was dangerously close to being severely damaged.

 

As the small bunny was thrown towards him, Nick dashed forward, his arms outstretched and ready to catch his mate. Judy hit his chest, eliciting an “Oof!” from the fox. Both mammals tumbled back onto the ground, but Nick's arms were wrapped securely around Judy's body.

 

When Nick and Judy finally came to their senses, they picked themselves off of the ground and looked around for any sign of the wolf. They only thing they could find out of the ordinary was Nick's wallet on the ground; the wolf was gone.

 

“Judy, wait!” Nick called as Judy ran ahead, holding his paw out towards the bunny. With a groan of irritation, Nick followed suit after picking up his wallet.

 

Judy didn't go very far, her body sore from her impact with Nick. Disappointment filled her eyes with each passing second that she didn't see the wolf. She finally gave up with a huff as Nick caught up with her.

 

“We lost him, Nick,” Judy said, turning to the fox.

 

“It's okay, Carrots,” Nick said, noticing the hurt look in Judy's eyes; she wasn't used to losing. “I got my wallet back, and you're safe; that's what matters right now.”

 

Judy took a breath and nodded as Nick pulled her into a close hug. “I've got you, Carrots,” Nick whispered as he gently stroked Judy's back with his claws. “It's okay.”

 

With her ears so close to his chest, Judy realized that Nick was saying this more to calm _himself_ down than anything; his heartbeat was frantic, but slowing down steadily.

 

It took a moment, but soon, both mammals were calmed and collected.

 

“Alright,” Nick said, clapping his paws together. “I guess we better radio this in to the chief; he'll want to know that I found Victor.”

 

Judy's ears perked at this news. “You found Victor!?” she asked.

 

Nick nodded, a smirk creeping over his muzzle. “Yep. He practically confessed that he eats at The Den regularly; we've got some important info for the Chief!” He reached into his back pocket, his ears folding back and his lips curving into a frown. His movements became frantic as he patted down every pocket on his clothes; he even began to search the sidewalk around them, his fur bristling in nervousness.

 

“Nick, what's wrong!?” Judy asked, her own anxiety rising at Nick's actions.

 

“My radio!” Nick all but shouted at the bunny, causing Judy to flinch. “I don't have my radio! Oh, Bogo's gonna have my tail for this!”

 

“It's alright, Nick,” Judy said, somewhat relieved that the situation wasn't as dire as she thought. “We can find it!”

 

Nick groaned in defeat. “No, I probably lost it while I was chasing that wolf,” he said dejectedly. “And I am _not_ digging through that filth. I'll just have to ask Bogo for another one.”

 

His thoughts turning to the cape buffalo, Nick let out another groan; with what they had to explain to the chief, this was turning out to be a _long_ day.

 

 

The car door opened and shut, pulling Victor from his thoughts. He turned, his gaze meeting that of the wolf in the driver's seat.

 

“So, how'd it go?” he asked in a light, conversational tone. “You deliver the package, Richard?”

 

The wolf smiled, revealing the whites of his teeth. “Of course, Victor,” he replied as he turned on the ignition. “Did you doubt my abilities?”

 

Victor chuckled. “Of course not,” he said. “I was afraid that the dynamic duo would stop you too soon!”

 

“With how much you're giving them, they might stop _you_ too soon,” Richard stated as they drove through the streets of Zootopia.

 

The fox chuckled again, but there was no joy in that laugh. It was the cold, calculating laugh of someone who knows that he's won. “Don't worry. Unlike others before me, _I_ don't underestimate their relationship. In fact, the closer they are, the stronger the assurance of my victory.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful Armae for letting me use The Den in my story. To see where this cafe originates, go check out Through the Wall; it's a great fanfiction that deserves the attention is has and more!


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

There were several things that Nicholas Wilde was afraid of. As a confox, it was any criminal power he had managed to piss off. As he helped a dumb bunny with her investigation, it was the threat of his income tax evasion sending him to the slammer and, later on, savage animals. As a cop, it was the looming presence of Chief Bogo's office door.

 

Every officer in the ZPD knew of the cape buffalo's explosive temper, making him an animal to be feared. However, every officer _also_ knew of Bogo's rationality; no matter how angry he got, he was never unfair in his judgment and punishment. This fact alone had brought many – including Nick – to fully respect and trust the chief. So, even as Nick nervously stood with his partner before the massive, intimidating form of the door to Chief Bogo's office, there was a certain sense of calm in the fox. That calm, however, was hidden beneath bristled fur and uneven breathing.

 

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself and watched his reflection in the door visibly relaxed. His tail still wagged nervously behind him, but his cool, smug demeanor was much more believable now.

 

“You okay, Nick?” Judy asked, drawing the fox's attention away from the door.

 

Nick's eyes locked with Judy's, and the effect was immediate: his body relaxed, his tail calmed down, and his smile became genuine. “Honestly? No, not really. I – _we_ – just received Bogo's trust, and now we have to walk in there and tell him, 'Hey, we like that you trust us, but – Whoopsie! - we decided to completely disregard it!'"

 

Judy reached out and gave Nick's paw an affectionate squeeze. “I don't want to have to do this either, but things will be _much_ worse if we just sweep it under the rug.”

 

Nick sighed. "I know," he said. He turned to Judy and asked, "How much are we going to tell him?"

 

Judy thought for a moment; her ears folded back in the process. "I say we tell him everything. That way, he knows that we still trust him enough not to hide anything about this from him."

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Nick said, nodding in agreement. “If we want to sign our death warrants,” he added under his breath, though Judy still heard it. Looking back to the door, Nick took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Alright, let's get in there and get this over with.”

 

Stepping up to the door with a sense of purpose, Nick gave a knock that was anything _but_ confident. The soft _tap tap tap_ of his knuckles on the glass of the door was almost non-existent, but caught by the buffalo nonetheless.

 

“Come in!” said the chief, his deep voice all-too-familiar to Nick and Judy. With some effort to reach the doorknob, the fox and bunny crossed the threshold into their boss's office.

 

The sight of two of his best officers entering his office didn't surprise the chief in the slightest. “Officers,” the cape buffalo said with a curt nod. “I assume this is about your message from earlier?”

 

The hesitant nod from both officers was not surprising either. With an affirmative grunt, Bogo gestured towards the only other chair in the room. “Alright, have a seat.”

 

As the fox and bunny did so, Chief Bogo could feel the hesitancy and the nervousness radiating off of the two mammals. Heck, even Hopp's nose was twitching furiously! The chief had been in this position enough times to know how nervous an officer can be in his presence. Remaining completely silent and talking first were both terrible ways to go about these situations, he learned. So putting the ball in the other side of the court was Bogo's best option.

 

And he did just that. “Whenever you're ready, Officers,” the cape buffalo stated.

 

The effect was immediate. Nick's shoulders relaxed somewhat as he sighed, and Judy's nose twitched much less than it did earlier. Most of their hesitation evaporated, creating a slightly calmer environment for all three mammals.

 

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Nick spoke up. “First off, we have a confession to make.”

 

The only response from Chief Bogo was an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

 

Taking this as his cue to continue, Nick uncomfortably cleared his throat and spoke again, “Officer Hopps and I have taken it upon ourselves to investigate the Victor Wilde Case.”

 

Bogo's other eyebrow joined its counterpart, and a slight frown completed the buffalo's surprised expression. He wasn't surprised with the information; he was surprised to see something he'd never thought existed in Nick's eyes. There was hesitancy and even a small amount of fear, but the most prominent factor was trust. Nick trusted Chief Bogo. This phrase chose to repeat itself inside the buffalo's mind, engraving it into his memory. How he should react to it, however, was still undecided.

 

Nick sighed. “Hopps and I understand the need for caution when dealing with this case and the consequences of being careless. The extent of our investigation was talking with my mother and – while on patrol – scouting out any possible haunts of Victor Wilde's.” The professional tone Nick had adopted unnerved the chief; it felt _wrong_ to hear the quick-witted, sarcastic fox talk like this.

 

The fox paused, letting the buffalo know that he could speak now. After a beat of silence, Bogo did just that. “Did you learn anything of consequence?” he asked.

 

This was clearly not the answer Nick was expecting, so the fox stammered as he formed his reply, “W-well, we learned that my father used to be a tailor before being driven out of his job by some of the city officials. Since then, he had found other forms of work and eventually left my family. As for his favorite haunt, we found a small cafe called The Den just off of 26th Street.”

 

“Anything else?” Bogo asked after a beat of silence.

 

Nick nodded. "I convinced Officer Hopps to join me in a," he paused, "temporary return to my previous occupation. My plan was to sell pawpsicles outside of The Den in hopes to see Victor and confirm the legitimacy of this location as a lead. Contact was made with the suspect, though while my guard was down, a wolf managed to sneak up and steal my wallet. I gave chase, leaving Victor behind. Hopps was able to cut off the wolf after a short time, knocking my wallet from his paws. However," Nick paused again and seemed to wrestle with something. Bogo allowed the fox to sort through his feelings; if it was enough to make Nick hesitate, then it was something serious, "the-the wolf used my partner as a distraction to get away. When we realized this, we decided to report it in. It was then I found that I had lost my radio, perhaps during the chase." With that, the fox fell silent.

 

“Nick,” Judy said, placing a paw on the fox's arm, “I'm as much to blame for this as you; there's no need to try to make it look like it was all _your_ idea.”

 

“She's right, Wilde,” Bogo said, the grumble of his voice masking any emotion. Retrieving one of the recent files on top of his desk, Bogo glanced between both mammals. “This is a log of 911 calls within the last few hours,” he said, holding the sheet of paper for both mammals to see. “We received a total of ten calls in quick succession. Luckily, none of them were emergencies. In fact, each one was forwarded to me from Clawhauser. Apparently, ten different mammals saw you two in different parts of town – and I quote from _one_ individual – 'gallivanting rather close to the wrong side of the law.'”

 

Setting the sheet of paper down, Bogo studied the horrified expressions on Nick and Judy's faces. Nick's bright red fur was paled due to the now-white skin underneath, and Judy's nose once again twitched furiously.

 

“I hope you two understand the situation that I was placed in,” Bogo said, his voice sharpening as he glanced between the two, small mammals before him. “Without _any_ idea of what you two were doing, I had to cover for you and assure those civilians that this was all part of an ongoing investigation. And now I'm to hear that this was for an investigation that you two _weren't_ supposed to be on!”

 

Nick and Judy both lowered their gazes, shame etched into their features. “I hope you two understand how lucky you are that nothing of great consequence happened because of this! Despite this, you two will still be disciplined.”

 

Another beat of silence went by before the buffalo spoke, but it felt like an eternity for the fox and bunny. The anticipation of the promised punishment was nearly painful.

 

“You two will be working on paperwork until Clawhauser is relieved of his shift,” Bogo said finally, breaking the tense silence. “Before I dismiss you, though, I need to clarify: this leniency is _not_ to be expected should you disobey my orders again. I fully understand your desire to be on this case, I do, but like I said, we _cannot_ allow anything that could turn all of Zootopia on its ear!” Nick and Judy remained silent, their gazes still downcast. “This leniency is an opportunity for you two to process and understand the consequences of your actions,” The chief paused one last time, allowing his words to sink in. “It is also to show you that I still trust you two.”

 

When Nick and Judy looked up at the Bogo, they were surprised to see a faint light of sympathy behind his stern glare. The shame was very much still felt by the fox and bunny, but a particular, warm feeling soon entered them as well.

 

“Now!” Bogo said, slightly startling both cops with his suddenness. “Get out of my office! You've got quite a bit of paperwork ahead of you; Clawhauser gets off late tonight.”

 

Nick and Judy gave Bogo a salute before they hopped off of the chair and exited the office. When the door closed, Bogo took a deep sigh; _not_ yelling at his officers was more taxing than actually yelling at them. His gaze fell upon two folders atop the other files on his desk, causing him to sigh again.

 

Picking up the two folders, Bogo once again looked through their contents. Once again, he was tasked with the question that had been eating at him for a while now:

 

Were they ready?

 

 

Nick and Judy stepped into their shared office, closing the door behind them. The short walk from Bogo's office to here was spent in silence, both mammals trying to process the events of their talk with the chief. Neither mammal truly knew how to react to what Bogo had said.

 

Having grown up as he had, Nick knew no one trusted him; he could put on a friendly face that was good for business, but no matter how likable his outward appearance was, he was still considered shifty and up to no good. Long since having built his entire lifestyle around this fact, Nick wasn't prepared when he earned Judy's trust, but earn it he did. That was enough for him, Nick had thought. He didn't feel like he had to go around and make an effort to win the hearts of every mammal in Zootopia.

 

Fortunately for him, that didn't stop mammals from trusting him. Knowing that Bogo trusted him was great enough, but knowing that even after his and Judy's blunder today, the chief still had faith in them. Unfortunately, this made the fox's guilt about the events of earlier today worse.

 

When Bogo had first told her that he saw her not only as a legitimate cop, but a _good_ one, Judy was too focused on having ruined the lives of hundreds of innocent predators to really drink it in. Now that Judy had learned that the chief still thought highly of Nick and her after their direct disobedience today, this same feeling was lost under a wave of guilt.

 

Did Judy blame Nick for what had happened? Not one bit. Neither of them had thought of the possible consequences as they were too focused on actually getting ahead in the Victor Wilde Case – a case that they were not assigned to. Judy's stomach dropped a bit lower, and her ears folded behind her head as another wave of guilt washed over her.

 

The only sound in the small office was the faint ticking of the clock that hung on the wall though it was soon joined by the gentle padding of Judy's feet on the carpet floor. With a tired sigh, Judy sat on the couch that sat to the left of the room; with how hard the cushions were, the action was _almost_ uncomfortable.

 

Nick chose to stand; sitting felt like an injustice to the active nature of his thoughts at the moment. A few more seconds of silence went by between the two mammals, neither one sure of what to talk about.

 

“I'm sorry, Carrots,” Nick said, finally breaking the uneasy silence. “That was a dumb move on my part.”

 

Judy gave another sigh. “Nick, you and I both know it was _our_ fault; not _yours,_ not _mine. I_ wanted to be on the case, and _you_ agreed to help. So _please_ stop trying to take all the blame!”

 

Having grown used to her happy, optimistic attitude, Nick was taken aback by Judy's exasperated tone of voice. Studying his wife, Nick was equally surprised to see Judy so _tired_.

 

Without another word, Nick made his way to the sofa and sat beside the bunny before gently wrapping his arms around her. He felt Judy melt into his touch, her muscles relaxing as she let out a content hum.

 

“That was probably the most taxing talk with Bogo I've ever had,” Judy complained, her tone sincerely tired. “It makes me _miss_ his yelling rants.”

 

Nick's paw slowly stroked Judy's back, and Nick felt the last waves of tension gradually leave the bunny. “That, and his inspirational talks,” the fox chimed in, placing a kiss on Judy's head. “I didn't know I could still feel guilt, but, like always, I'm full of surprises.”

 

When he felt Judy chuckle, a warm smile crept over Nick's muzzle. The two fell into silence once again, though it was a little lighter than before. Nick continued to stroke Judy's back as he occasionally planted a gentle kiss on her head. Judy lost herself in the gentle caresses of her mate, and soon the whole ordeal was driven from her mind.

 

Looking down at the bunny in his arms, Nick couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty again. Three years ago, he had helped Judy keep her badge; today, he had helped her nearly lose it. Whether it was both of their faults or not, Nick felt like he had to make it up to her.

 

Nick carefully removed the bunny from his side, though he almost stopped when he heard her whimper of complaint. Getting up from the couch, Nick walked over to his desk and sat down before getting to work.

 

“What are you doing, Nick?” Judy asked, looking to the fox who left her.

 

Nick looked over his shoulder. “As _my_ part of the apology, I'm getting some of your paperwork done for you,” he said. He held up a paw to keep Judy from talking as he continued, “ _You_ can apologize to me by keeping me company. Sound fair enough?”

 

“No,” Judy replied as she walked over to Nick, a faint smile on her face. Pulling her own chair over, Judy used the extra height to comfortably wrap her arms around Nick's neck. “But I'm not complaining.”

 

Nick gave an amused snort. “Glad to hear that I'm not terrible company,” he joked after turning back to his work.

 

“You misunderstand me,” Judy began, “I'm not complaining because I know it won't get me out of this office any sooner. I can't _wait_ to be outta here!”

 

“I'm still good company, right?” Nick asked innocently.

 

Judy paused for a moment, pretending to think it over. “I can't decide just yet,” she joked before rubbing her cheek along Nick's. A satisfied smile crept over her muzzle as Nick paused in his work, his eyes wide and his heartbeat racing. “Though, I'm sure your crafty mind can think of _something_ to help pass the time once we get all of this paperwork done.”

 

“ _If_ we get this done,” she heard Nick mumble, causing her to snicker before placing a kiss on Nick's cheek. True to her “promise,” Judy refused to leave Nick's side as she watched her fox work in the reports; more than once did she point something out to help him fill out the form to _her_ standards.

 

The next few hours were spent in general silence, though the room was filled the with the sounds of pen on paper and the sounds of the chairs creaking under the weight of both mammals. However, Nick's mind was anything _but_ silent; he found it very hard to focus on the work at hand.

 

Their conversation with Bogo continued to repeat itself in the fox's mind, each repetition clearer than the last. Everything that Bogo had said had made an impact on Nick, but what the buffalo _didn't_ say was weighing on him more. Bogo _could have_ fired them, that much was certain. What Nick was worried about – _had been_ worrying about for the past few hours – was how careless he had been to even warrant being this close to termination.

 

 _Are there other things that hurt Judy that I don't know that I'm doing?_ Nick thought, a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Thinking long and hard, Nick found that he couldn't pinpoint anything specific that could give an answer to this question. This fact didn't soothe him; in fact, it reminded him of how oblivious he had grown to the harm he inadvertently caused other mammals.

 

Another thought raced through Nick's mind: why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Why hadn't he asked her about this _years_ ago? As he asked himself these questions, the answer hit him hard in the face, _Because you're a dumb fox, Nick._

 

Nick nodded in response to his mind; he couldn't argue there. Luckily for the dumb fox, Bogo had unintentionally given Nick and Judy the perfect opportunity to talk this out, and that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

 

Judy long since unwrapped her arms from around Nick's neck and moved to sit beside her fox, working on some of the reports; she had convinced Nick to let her do her own work. Nick turned to the bunny, and, clamping down on the wave of nervousness that decided to rush through his body, cleared his throat to catch Judy's attention. It worked.

 

Looking up to see green eyes inquisitively staring at her, Judy set her pen down and asked, “What's up, Nick?”

 

The awkwardness of what he was about to ask began to fight against Nick, but he was determined to have this conversation; at the very least, he would be able to focus on his work again. Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Nick began, “Judy, I've wanna ask you something that I _should've_ asked a _long_ time ago; like, a _really_ long time ago.”

 

“Okay?” Judy asked, slightly concerned; it wasn't often that Nick started a serious conversation, let alone be a _part_ of one.

 

“And I want you to be as honest as possible when you answer, okay?” Nick asked, his tone sincerely earnest.

 

Judy nodded and focused her full attention on her partner.

 

Nick paused for a moment, trying to piece together his thoughts before even attempting to talk. Finally, his gazed turned back to Judy as he slowly asked, “Is there anything that I do that you don't like?”

 

The question caught Judy a bit off guard, and the resulting silence left the question hanging in the air. Nick gazed expectantly at his partner, waiting for her answer with a nervous eagerness. Judy, on the other hand, didn't know quite how to respond to the question, let alone what Nick meant by asking it.

 

“What?” Judy asked quietly, her eyes alight with confusion.

 

Nick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, the sound coming off as exasperated. To quickly make up for the false tone, Nick asked again, “Is there anything that I do – be it my teasing or my name-calling – that you don't actually like?”

 

Before Judy felt comfortable enough to answer, she felt that she needed to figure out Nick's _exact_ reason for asking this. She started by asking that exact question.

 

Nick looked a little hurt that she wasn't answering, but complied to reply, "Look, Judy, today I nearly got us fired because of my general carelessness. Knowing how careless I've been in the past, I began to realize that there might be some things that I do in general that aren't as _great_ as I think they are.”

 

Judy's expression softened at this, bringing her to lean forward and place a gentle paw on Nick's arm. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Nick.

 

“Before you go saying how 'perfect I am,' or 'there isn't a part of you that I would change,' please think about where I'm coming from, Judy,” Nick began, his tone firm but gentle. “I've never had anyone love me like you, so I don't want to screw it up! I can't not screw it up, however, if you don't tell me what _really_ bugs you about me – if that makes any sense.”

 

Judy paused for a moment before it finally clicked, and when it did, her ears folded back behind her head. She wasn't the type of bunny who was comfortable with telling someone of their faults, and telling Nick was no exception. Having been his partner for three years and his wife for one, she had long since gotten over his quirks, telling herself that those were what she loved about him the most. Now, however, she realized that she loved her _fox_ the most, _not_ some silly character flaw.

 

"I promise not to be mad at you, Judy," Nick said, drawing the bunny from her thoughts. Gazing up, Judy couldn't help but snicker at the mischievous light in Nick's emerald eyes; her unease immediately fled at the sight, leaving Judy with a content, safe feeling.

 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Judy innocently joked, “What was the question?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile on his muzzle from Judy. “We'll start easy, then,” he said, turning back to Judy. “Are there any nicknames that I use that you don't like? For example, 'Carrots'?”

 

Judy had her answer almost immediately. “Carrots doesn't annoy me like it did when we first met. In fact – and this is gonna sound cheesy – it feels like every time you call me Carrots, you also say 'I love you,'” an embarrassed blush filled her cheeks, and Judy pulled her ears over her head to hide her face. She did, however, continue, “It feels affectionate, which is silly because to any other bunny, that would be an insult.”

 

She felt like she waited for an agonizing eternity for Nick's answer, though it was only a few moments in reality. Because she was hiding behind her ears, she didn't see the warm smile on Nick's muzzle. “Alright, so 'Carrots' is 'safe,'” Judy heard Nick say. “What about the others, like 'Fluff' or 'Judes?'”

 

“You've _never_ called me Judes!” she said, a smile on her muzzle as she released her ears.

 

Nick shrugged. “Perhaps, but who's to say I won't start using it. If I do, I need to know if it's alright.”

 

Judy huffed, though the smile never left her face. “Well, I don't like them as much as I like 'Carrots,' but I'm not against them; they still hold a feeling of affection. However, if I have to be honest, I would prefer you use 'Carrots' more than the others,” she answered.

 

Nick nodded. “Got it,” he said, pretending to write down notes on his paw. “Use 'Carrots' more. Now,” he said, his gaze returning to Judy's, “what about teasing. Do you ever feel that I tease too much?”

 

For this, Judy had to think for a few moments. It wasn't that she didn't have her answer; no, she wanted to put it to the right words, and _that_ was something that took a little extra thought.

 

“Well, _honestly_ , I don't mind your teasing much,” she slowly began, carefully choosing her words as she went on. “I know you're not trying to be _mean_ , though you and I both know that you mean to be _irritating,_ " she sent a knowing glance at the fox, who replied with a sheepish grin. "However, there have been times that I wanted to have a deeper conversation with you, and – for all I know it could have been out of habit – you shrug it off with a sarcastic joke. I am aware that it comes with the 'Nick' that you created from your past, but I would like to get to know the _real_ Nick.”

 

Judy intently watched Nick as she finished, hoping to read his expression for any hint of what he was thinking. Though she couldn't figure out anything, Judy could tell that Nick wasn't angered or hurt by her answer. In fact, he looked rather relieved, if anything.

 

After a beat of silence, Nick spoke up, “I'm sure the real Nick would like to meet you too, Judy, but I don't think he's strong enough to get rid of the mask.” There was, undoubtedly, a waver in his voice as he said this which pulled on Judy's heart.

 

Judy gave her fox a warm smile and stood up in her chair, bringing herself to eye level with Nick. “Well, then it's a good thing that all he has to do is ask for help,” she said, touching her nose to Nick's. “I'm sure there's _someone_ around here who would be willing.”

 

She pulled her fox in for a passionate kiss, hoping to convey the entirety of her message with this act. As Nick's arms tightened around her form and pulled her closer, Judy knew that he completely understood what she wanted to say.

 

They parted for air, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Neither needed nor wanted to say anything, for they felt that words would just ruin the moment.

 

They had remained this way for another few moments before Nick thanked Judy for humoring him and returning to his work. Judy did too, though she had a _much_ more comfortable seat now. She and Nick continued to file reports, but as long as Judy was in Nick's arms, the long day didn't seem so bad after all.

 

 

In Zootopia, most criminals are kept in the main prisons at each Precinct for convenience, cost effectiveness, and the fact that most criminals were dangerous to warrant any other course of action. This did not mean that the city had no facility for the “special” cases. In fact, the reason why most criminals weren't dangerous enough was for _fear_ of the dreaded Cliffside Asylum.

 

After the arrest of Lionheart and the facility was emptied, the ZPD jumped at the opportunity of refitting the looming building into a high-security prison. It was far from the eyes of the public, and should any inmate somehow escape, he would have a hard time getting back to the city without being caught again.

 

The downside, though, was the large amount of time it took to transport prisoners to this location. The hidden roads were devoid of anything interesting, and the drivers soon grew bored and tired; it didn't help that they had to drive at night to avoid detection by the public or worse, anyone with an interest in the criminals being transported.

 

At the Tundratown Penitentiary, a small group of officers was preparing for such a drive. Four cruisers were to accompany the prison van, but that didn't help the feeling of uneasiness that each driver had. The sight of four criminals – three of them muzzled – being harshly shoved towards the van drew the eyes of the other officers.

 

Dallas, Chains, Wolf, and Hoofston took their seats in the back of the large van, and their cuffs were chained to hooks in the floor; comfortable movement was not allowed.

 

“All right you lot!” cried the sergeant, an elephant who's features put him in the state of a permanent frown. “Let's get this show on the road! I'm sure our _guests_ would love to have a change of scenery as soon as possible!”

 

Some movement to the right caught the elephant's attention. A uniformed wolf – a rookie, by the looks of him – was struggling with a muzzled fox. The fox was resilient, but a well-placed punch in the gut rendered all attempts of escape useless. The elephant smiled when the blow landed audibly.

 

“Sorry sir,” the wolf said, his voice promising a richness that only came with age. “Just, having a little trouble with this one.”

 

"I can see that, Rookie," the sergeant bellowed. "Get him in there; I'm sure he'll enjoy the company."

 

The rookie officer non-too-gently shoved the fox into the van and attached the chains to his cuffs. With an extra tug to make sure that it wasn't going anywhere, the wolf walked out of the van.

 

“Get moving!” the sergeant barked after the van doors were closed. “I want that _scum_ out of my ward!”

 

He turned and stormed off as several of the officers got ready for the long, boring drive to Cliffside Asylum. Four cruisers were to accompany the van, each carrying two officers. Once the arrangements were made, the caravan of vehicles set off into the night.

 

The ride was quiet and cold as the snow softly fell on top of the silent parade. The road was not smooth, and after the umpteenth violent jostle, the five criminals began to think that the drivers of the van were purposefully hitting every pothole possible.

 

Nothing was said between the cuffed mammals, though the first four were rather wary of the other fox. They all felt a sense of unease, and Chains, the massive bear, faintly inched away from the fox.

 

No other cars were seen for miles off, for the chill of Tundratown was nearly too much to bear at this time of night. The wind howled against the metal cars but could do nothing to the officers inside, each of which was enjoying the warmth emanating from the built-in heaters. These heaters, however, did not reach the back of the prison van. Before long, the breaths of each convict could be seen as a cloud of fog.

 

The next few minutes were passed by in silence, and nothing had changed except that the mysterious fox's ear seemed to be twitching rather uncontrollably. It was only after he gave an affirmative hum – seemingly to himself – before he spoke up.

 

“Weren't you the guys that robbed that bank the other day?” he asked, his voice surprisingly clear despite being muzzled; he must have quite a bit of experience with the device.

 

However, the other predators that were muzzled hadn't as much experience, so they couldn't talk. Hoofston, the zebra, answered for them, “What's it to you?”

 

The fox chuckled at the cold tone of voice. “Oh, is _that_ any way to treat your benefactor?" he asked, a dark gleam in his eyes.

 

The four other mammals raised their eyebrows in confusion, but none of them were convinced. “Benefactor!?” Hoofston coldly echoed. “Who the hell do you think you are!?”

 

When the fox smiled, the blood of each mammal ran cold. It was a joyless smile that told the other four convicts that this attitude was _not_ tolerated. Suddenly, the van hit a rather large pothole hard enough to make the small, fluorescent like above flicker and shut off for a moment. When it turned back on, the fox stood before them, his cuffs, chains, and muzzle lying harmlessly on the ground.

 

Each of the four mammals stared at the discarded devices in amazement before turning back to the fox. "Now, we'll try this again," Victor said, his tone calm as he placed his paws behind his back. "Is that any way to treat your benefactor?"

 

The four mammals hesitated, unsure if saying anything would release the wrath of this mammal. Finally, Hoofston spoke up, "Wh-who the hell are you?" his tone was entirely hesitant and inquisitive, nothing like the cold voice he had used before.

 

Victor chuckled darkly. “I'm tired of repeating myself, Hoofston,” he answered. “However, we can skip the _pleasantries_ and get on to business!” He clapped his paws together. “How would you four like to get a free ticket to _not_ stay at the Cliffside Asylum?” Victor's salesman tone threw off the other four convicts, resulting in a hesitant air about them.

 

“We don't have all day, guys,” Victor said impatiently, casually glancing at his wrist despite there not being a watch there. “According to my sources, we'll be reaching the maintenance tunnel in five minutes; it's now or never.”

 

“Alright fine!” Hoofston cried; he was getting fed up with the games this fox was playing.

 

Victor smiled. “Good,” he said before placing a paw to his ear. “Richard, they've accepted.”

 

Confusion could once again be read on the faces of each of the four convicts, and Victor drank in their expressions with glee. “This is the fun part,” he said as he casually sat himself down.

 

Hoofston opened his mouth to ask what the fox meant when the lights suddenly went out, bathing the room in pure darkness. The vehicle seemed to slow down and drift to the left before suddenly speeding up again. After a few moments, the lights came back on. Nothing had changed, though Victor's grin was very broad now.

 

“See?” he asked as he once again stood up. “Wasn't that fun?”

 

“What happened?” Hoofston asked.

 

Victor sent a sharp glare at the zebra. “None of your concern,” he said coldly, his emerald eyes glinting in the artificial light. In fact, they looked a _lot_ like a certain fox that the zebra knew. . .

 

“Besides,” Victor suddenly said with a clap, startling the zebra out of his thoughts. “A magician never reveals his tricks! But for now, we can move on to business; I'm sure you're all _dying_ to know what I have planned for you!”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Hoofston said coldly; he was quickly growing tired of this fox. “Or, more specifically, what do we get for working for you?”

 

Victor's smile widened, but there was no cheerful emotion attached to it. The fox's tone of voice was as cold as his smile, sending a shiver up the spine of the four convicts in the room.

 

“Revenge.”

 


	7. On the Hunt

The rain never stopped at Cliffside Asylum, nor did the sun ever shine. No one exactly knew why, but then again, it fit the character of the prison. The dark, brooding atmosphere was enough to suck the joy out of any of the inhabitants, continuously repeating the same message over and over: you will never escape.

 

The warden of the prison prided himself on his ability to keep that motto alive and well, though he wasn't dumb about it. Bartholomew Peterson grew up studying the inner machinations of prison facilities, hoping to one day play a part in taking care of the criminals of Zootopia. Watching a lot of prison break movies also helped hone his tastes and solidify the _exact_ prison the wannabe warden wanted.

 

Despite being a brown hyena – a species that was often stereotyped as the kind of mammal to laugh at a bad joke, Bartholomew worked hard in his studies, never losing sight of his dream. Thanks to a certain fox and bunny saving the city about three years ago, the hyena got his wish: he was warden of Cliffside Asylum. He personally hired his staff, meticulously making sure that they were up to his standards. Because of the warden's strict rules, none of the prison faculty could be bribed or tricked by the inmates, and none of the prisoners were abused by the faculty. It was Bartholomew's dream prison.

 

While waiting in the chilling rain, a smile crept over the hyena's muzzle as he reminded himself of this fact. The rain soaked through the warden's fur, dampening his dirt-colored fur as he awaited the arrival of four new convicts.

 

Thunder rumbled above, bringing with it more rain. “Sir, maybe you should wait inside,” said one of the two guards.

 

"I'm all right," Bartholomew growled in reply, his voice having been damaged by second-hand smoke, no thanks to his father. Truth be told, the rain never bothered the hyena despite the fact that his species usually lived in dry climates.

 

The bridge was bathed in pulsating red and blue lights as the police cruisers stopped before the main gate. They were quickly let in, and before long, the prison van was parked before the front doors of the towering prison.

 

The warden walked around the van with his paws clasped behind his back and a solemn expression on his face; you have to make a lasting first impression to be feared and respected by these prisoners. Bartholomew nodded towards the door, and his two guards immediately opened the doors. . .

 

. . . and revealed four frightened mammals fighting against their restraints. The hyena drank in the sight with some confusion: the wide eyes, the bristled fur, the desperate desire to be free of their chains; this was not the typical behavior of new arrivals. Having been practiced in the removal of muzzles, Bartholomew quickly and carefully freed each of the muzzled mammals; coughing fits racked their bodies as the metal devices harmlessly fell to the ground.

 

“What's your name?” the hyena asked, turning back to the zebra.

 

The prey mammal was slightly startled by the jackal's harsh voice before answering, “P-Princeton! My name is Princeton.”

 

“What are you doing here, Princeton?” Bartholomew growled, leaning forward. “I was told that four _convicts_ were arriving, and you guys don't seem like the type.”

 

"Trust me; we didn't know we'd be sent here!" Princeton replied, waving his hooves in a defensive gesture. "We were just told to play the scapegoat for a bit, and then we'd be free!"

 

The hyena raised an eyebrow at this. “Who told you?” he asked.

 

The zebra gulped before answering, “Some fox! He paid us good money, too, or else we wouldn't have agreed to this!”

 

“Obviously,” Bartholomew muttered. A deep, guttural growl emanated from the jackal's throat as he turned and exited the van, leaving the four phonies to their state of confusion. To one guard, the warden ordered, “Get these four inside and get them fed, but don't put them in a cell; they're our _guests_ for now.”

 

The guard nodded and saluted in response before entering the van himself. Bartholomew then turned to the other guard and ordered, “Get Chief Bogo on the phone; we may need the ZPD's finest for this case.”

 

 

“Are we in agreement?” Victor asked once he finished going over the plan. All four convicts, now free of their chains and muzzles, nodded. The fox flashed a toothy smile before continuing, “Perfect!”

 

The van shuddered before coming to a halt. Victor stood up, brushing off his orange jumpsuit. The doors opened, revealing a uniformed wolf; the same wolf that originally escorted Victor into the van earlier that night.

 

“Richard!” Victor happily greeted as he stepped onto solid ground. “How was the drive?”

 

The wolf chose not to answer his boss and instead turned his head towards the four other convicts, who were now staring curiously at the wolf. When he spoke, his previously “high” voice was replaced by his usual, deep tone, “Do you really think that these four are fully prepared, Victor?”

 

The fox nonchalantly shrugged before stripping himself of the orange suit; he now wore a brown business vest with a blue tie. “Prepare for what I've already explained to them: yes,” in a lower voice, Victor added, “For the end-game: not even close.”

 

Richard merely nodded in response before finally addressing the four mammals. “If you would, we have some pressing business to attend to,” the wolf beckoned with his paw to emphasize his point.

 

One by one, each of the four mammals exited the van. Out of habit, Wolf took a whiff of the air around Richard as he passed by, and his eyebrows shot up in response; there was an odd scent to the predator. Dallas noticed it too, and the fox and wolf almost immediately began discussing it amongst themselves as the group walked along.

 

"Excuse me!" Victor called back to the two predators, walking backward at the head of the group. "Unless it's something you want to share with the _entire_ class, I would strongly avoid _any_ and _all_ secret huddles; those are my job, thank you very much!” Despite the teasing language, Victor's tone of voice was enough to silence any further discussion on the odd-smelling wolf.

 

The group continued to walk through the night, and several things hit the four convicts. First, they were out in the open. Grassy meadows sprawled out in every direction, and the bright skyline of City Center could be seen in the darkness. Secondly, they seemed to be heading for an enormous warehouse that loomed ahead. The lack of light kept most of the details hidden, but from the many darker shadows, the four criminals could tell that the roof was peppered with holes, and many windows were missing from the building's facade.

 

The next few minutes were passed in silence, though the sound of paws on gravel accompanied the caravan of mammals. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through the minds of each convict, but Hoofston couldn't contain his any longer. Picking up his pace to match Victor's, the zebra bent over and asked, "So, how _did_ you manage to get us here?”

 

Victor scoffed before turning to the large, striped mammal. “Come on, Hoofston!” the fox said with a mock tone of exasperation. “A magician _never_ reveals his secrets! And after having your asses handed to you by a fox and bunny officer, I don't think you'd be able to fully comprehend how genius my scheme was!”

 

Drinking in the zebra's darkened eyes and sneering snout, Victor fought back a laugh. _This was going to be_ too _much fun!_

 

They reached the warehouse before long, and the building looked more decrepit up close. Paint peeled off of the rotten wood that lined the walls, and the smell of dust and rot assaulted the noses of each mammal. Without hesitation, Victor and Richard entered the warehouse; the four convicts weren't as eager.

 

“Hurry up, or you'll wish you'd gone to the asylum!” Victor called from inside; his dark tone was enough to wake the mammals from their stupor and get them moving.

 

After crossing the threshold, the four convicts were met with a sight they didn't expect to see again so soon: the Tundratown Penitentiary.

 

The gray walls loomed before them, reminding them of the chilly nights that they spent in their cells. A large group of uniformed officers bustled around the large room, going about their business and . . . deconstructing the room around them?

 

“Come on people!” Victor called out to the group of bustling animals, the clapping of his paws echoing through the large space. “We need to clean up before opening!”

 

A large elephant lumbered towards the group, his perpetual frown drilling holes into whoever it was directed at. The four convicts involuntarily back away from the giant pachyderm; it was the sergeant that had them shoved none-too-gently into the van earlier.

 

“What are _you_ four still doing here?" he asked accusingly, the deep bass of his voice shaking the very core of every mammal in the general vicinity. "I can't believe you _scum_ bags were smart enough to escape!”

 

“Now Rufus, there's no need to go scaring our guests like that,” Victor chided, though his amused grin betrayed him.

 

Rufus's face morphed into a mischievous smile as he leaned back and turned towards the well-dressed fox. “Sorry Vic, couldn't help it.”

 

Victor chuckled and shook his head as the massive elephant lumbered off to help take apart one of the fake walls in the room. In fact, it seemed that everything that was Tundratown Penitentiary in the room was being stored away.

 

As he turned towards the four convicts, Victor relished the slack-jawed expressions on each face. The reveal was always his favorite part. “Isn't it great?” he asked, his grin evolving into a toothy smile. “I _love_ what a few simple cues can make a mammal believe!”

 

“You mean. . .” Hoofston trailed off, his eyes drinking in everything around him.

 

Victor nodded. "Yep! You were never in the Tundratown Penitentiary! In fact, you were never in Tundratown at all! A bunch of air conditioners blowing at full blast is quite enough to remind someone of the chilly district, and keeping you guys in your cells certainly helped us with what we had to make sure looked like the penitentiary."

 

“B-but how!?” Dallas asked, speaking up for the first time that night. “I mean, we were sent to the penitentiary after those officers stopped us!”

 

Victor chuckled. “Ah, well, you wouldn't have remembered it, but on your way to Tundratown, my _friends_ ," he gestured to the mammals behind him; they were nearly finished storing away the set pieces, "and I set up a little roadblock. It wasn't much, but it was enough to distract your escorts long enough to smuggle you guys out of the van and replace you with some random mammals I paid a good amount of money too."

 

“We _would've_ remembered something like that,” Dallas grumbled.

 

“You're right about _that_ , but we needed you to believe that you were in prison – you wouldn't have agreed to _still_ work for me if that wasn't the case – so I had you tranquilized,” Victor said indifferently as he turned around and began walking further into the open space.

 

“You _what!?_ " Wolf exclaimed angrily, his hackles raising.

 

Victor turned towards the wolf, a look of pure indifference in his emerald eyes. “Oh I forgot,” he stated blandly before turning away, “ _you_ had a terrible 'accident' with tranquilizers when you were a pup, right? Well, suck it up! You're all better now; don't go crying over spilled milk."

 

While Chains and Hoofston took to calming down Wolf, a uniformed rat scurried up to the group. “Ah, Richter, how are you?” Victor asked before leaning down so that the rodent could reach his ear. Dallas watched as the rat whispered something to Victor and noticed that Richter's black, beady eyes constantly glanced over at the four convicts.

 

"Mm, excellent," Victor said with a nod before straightening himself and turning towards the group. "My associate has told me that your rooms are ready. You may find them to be oddly familiar, so let me answer your question now: yes, they were once your 'cells,' but I've had them fitted with something a bit more comfortable."

 

Suddenly, a massive tiger stepped up to the group. The four convicts drank in the sight of the scar that ran down half of the cat's face; most of the criminals were somewhat intimidated. "If you would follow Tony to your rooms, you need your rest. I've got much to discuss with you tomorrow!" Victor said, and soon the four mammals were following Tony.

 

Once the four convicts were out of earshot, Richard turned to Victor. “Are you sure we can trust them with this?” the wolf asked, a faint tone of concern in his rich voice. “I mean, their capture at the Furs Zootopia Bank wasn't exactly _dignified_.”

 

Victor snorted to keep from laughing, though his muzzle did split into a proud grin. "You're right, Wooly; my son and daughter-in-law did a number on them, that's for sure," Victor's expression hardened somewhat before the fox continued. "But _that's_ why we need these four; they'll prove if my son is _fully_ prepared for what I have in store for him.”

 

Richard nodded, but he didn't seem so sure. Victor chose to ignore his friend's unease as he changed the subject. “You know, I've been _dying_ to meet this Mr. Big, Wooly. Do you think that you could get me an appointment with him tomorrow?”

 

“Of course, Victor,” Richard said before turning and following the fox deeper into the warehouse.

 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, which were hidden behind his reflective glasses, Nick watched Judy excitedly bounce next to him as they climbed the front steps of the ZPD. The fox's muzzle split into a warm grin, no thanks to Judy's incessant exuberance. After receiving a full night of rest, Nick and Judy were ready for whatever today had in store for them.

 

Apparently, “whatever” didn't take into account Bogo's “HOPPS! WILDE!” that greeted the fox and bunny the moment they entered the main lobby. Both cops visibly startled, they slowly turned their gazes up to the cape buffalo as they tried to figure out what they did wrong this time. All they were greeted with was a stern gesture to the office before the chief's massive figure disappeared behind the railing of the fourth floor.

 

Nick and Judy shared a nervous glance before silently making their way to the chief's office. Their anxiety grew with each passing second and came to a crescendo when they finally reached their destination. Before Nick or Judy could knock, Bogo beckoned them from inside, his deep voice shaking the glass in the door.

 

“Have a seat,” the buffalo said, gesturing to the other chair.

 

With a strong sense of deja vu, Nick and Judy did as they were bidden. The two smaller mammals sat in silence as they awaited whatever the chief had in store for them.

 

Chief Bogo broke the silence with a tired sigh before turning his gaze to the two cops in front of him. “I'm sure you remember the four mammals you managed to arrest a few days ago, correct?”

 

Still unsure of where this conversation was going, the fox and bunny nodded. “Well, apparently, they've managed to escape and are now running free through Zootopia. We only learned of this last night from the warden of Cliffside Asylum, so _luckily_ this hasn't leaked out to the press. Unfortunately, this won't stay this way for long, and with the whole Victor Wilde debacle, this could prove very _troubling_ , to put it lightly.”

 

“What do you want us to do?” Judy asked, her anxiety replaced with a professionalism that had been embedded into her thanks to the Academy.

 

“I want you and Officer Wilde to find them. As of right now, you are in charge of tracking these criminals down and getting them back. I had Clawhauser set up an appointment with the warden of Cliffside Asylum, which is in about an hour, so you'll be heading there first. After that, you're free to any of the ZPD's resources to gather any and all info on these four. And I expect that you won't _abuse_ these privileges, understood?”

 

The fox and bunny nodded in response. Even though both mammals were professional on the outside, Bogo could feel the sense of excitement radiating from Nick and Judy.

 

“Good. You two are dismissed. Clawhauser will hand you the case files, and then you two are to _immediately_ head over to the asylum to speak with the warden,” Bogo ordered. As the fox and bunny turned to dismount off of the chair, Bogo added, “Remember, these guys are _very_ dangerous; the only reason you were able to stop them last time was because they had no idea you were there. I expect you to be on your guard at _all_ times, am I clear?”

 

Nick and Judy nodded, their expressions solemn. Bogo snorted, “Good. Now go! You've got work to do!”

 

With a salute, the fox and bunny climbed off of the large chair and exited the office. Stopping by the front desk to receive the needed files, Nick and Judy made their way to their cruiser. As he flicked his sunglasses back in place, Nick pulled the large car out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Zootopia.

 

“Alright, let's see what we got on these guys,” Judy said more to herself as she set the case files on her lap. Nick curiously glanced out the corner of his eye but could do nothing more as he had to drive.

 

Judy thumbed through the first few pages held within the red folder, her skimming revealing that they had lists of all the _reported_ heists committed by the group in the past. The bunny stopped when a large mugshot of one of the four criminals caught her eye.

 

"Here we are," Judy said as she opened up the folder, revealing the rest of the information contained within. "Name: Dallas. Species: fox – duh. Date of birth: blah blah blah. Alright. Lived with his family for most of his childhood. At the age of ten, he and his best friend Hoofston started committing petty crimes – the two were very successful pickpockets. As they grew up, their crimes became worse, and they gained more recognition. Eventually, they were picked up by Mr. Big and worked for him for a few years. It's assumed that they met Chains and Wolf during that time, and after a while, the four left to make a name for themselves thanks to their contact, Baine. Dallas is not really a social mammal but a great team player."

 

Nick nodded to signal that he heard everything as Judy thumbed through the folder once more. Coming to the next convict, Judy opened the folder again. "Name: Chains. Species – let's skip this bit. Alright, so Chains was apparently orphaned at a young age. He transferred from orphanage to orphanage because he kept causing trouble – he's been in the juvenile detention facility quite a few times as well. Eventually, he made it into the military and based on his records, he was a great soldier. He was discharged for illegally selling military weapons on the black market and was soon picked up by Mr. Big. From there, he met Dallas, Hoofston, and Wolf before they all left and created their own group."

 

This time, Judy didn't even wait for Nick to make an affirmative signal as she once again thumbed through the folder. She quickly found the information on the next convict. “Name: Wolf. He and his family lived in a bad part of town, and his parents died due to tranquilizer overdose during a violent riot. The event traumatized the pup, leaving him in a terrified state for most of his life. It says that he visited many therapists and all of them eventually marked him off as safe to the public. It also says that he isn't a stable individual as his cheery attitude can quickly be replaced with violent outbursts. Mr. Big soon found him, and out of pity, gave him a job where his violent outbursts would be useful it seems. Wolf met the others during that time and so on and so forth.

 

“Last but not least,” Judy mumbled as she skimmed through the rest of the folder to find the information on the last criminal, “we have Hoofston. It says here that he spent a lot of his childhood with Dallas. Heh, pred-prey relationships for the win, huh?” Judy's weak joke and smile were met with an equally weak and _very_ temporary smile from Nick. After clearing her throat to break the awkward beat of silence, Judy turned back to the folder. “Anyway, this is pretty much the same as what Dallas's report said: they grew up pulling off small crimes and were eventually picked up by Mr. Big before leaving with the others to start their little group.” Judy sighed as she closed the folder and set it aside.

 

A few moments of silence passed as the two cops processed the news. While there were a lot of differences between the four mammals, there was one variable that remained constant across the board, and Nick and Judy were quick to notice it.

 

“Kinda interesting that Mr. Big played a big part in their lives, huh Carrots?” Nick stated, casting a sideways glance to his mate.

 

A determined gleam filled Judy's eyes as she turned to Nick. “Very. In fact, I think it warrants a visit to our favorite shrew, dontcha think?” Judy asked.

 

Nick smirked. “I agree, Carrots. What do you say to a small detour on our way home?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Judy said, closing the case file and setting it off to the side. Upon looking out the window, she was surprised to find that they were already at the maintenance tunnel that would take them to the prison facility.

 

As the two cops drove up the slippery slopes leading up to the massive asylum, memories of their first case raced through their heads. When they finally reached the top of the incline, it didn't come as a surprise that the establishment looked exactly as it had three years ago. The cruiser inched up to the closed gate, and Nick rolled the window down before flashing his badge at the wolf inside the small booth. With a curt nod, the guard opened the gate, allowing the cops entrance.

 

The warden patiently waited at the entrance as the cruiser came to a stop a few yards away. As the fox and bunny exited the car, Bartholomew couldn't help but smile; these two mammals were responsible for helping him achieve his dream.

 

“Officers Wilde and Hopps,” the hyena said, his gruff voice carrying over the rainfall, “May I be the first to welcome you _back_ to Cliffside Asylum!” He ended with a bow, much to the somewhat awkward confusion of the fox and bunny.

 

“Well, thanks, pal,” Nick chuckled hesitantly, “but was all that really necessary?”

 

Bartholomew straightened himself, a coy grin on his muzzle as he shrugged. “Eh, not really; just felt like doing it. It's not often that I get actual visitors.”

 

“I bet,” Nick mumbled under his breath as he stared up the towering facility. From his angle, and with the added addition of perpetual rain, Nick could not see the top of the building. While the fox wasn't afraid of heights, the foreboding air about the place still managed to unnerve him.

 

The fox and bunny followed the hyena inside and were immediately met with a chilling blast of air. While Nick and Judy shivered at the drastic change in temperature, Bartholomew didn't seem fazed.

 

“We have fur dryers over there, and a few, clean brushes if you feel the need to dry off,” the warden stated blandly – as if he had repeated this phrase many times before – as he pointed to the corners of the small room.

 

Not wanting to brush out tangles in his fur later, Nick took the hyena up on his offer. Having shorter fur, Judy stepped onto the dryer to simply warm herself up; she hated being wet and cold at the same time.

 

After their makeshift grooming session, Nick and Judy followed the warden further into the prison facility. Though the two officers knew they were heading to the warden's office, they couldn't help but feel like the hyena was showing off his prison as they seemed to take the long way around. Bartholomew led them through the cafeteria where prisoners and guards ate together; through the cell blocks where the imprisoned mammals stayed in actually livable conditions; and through the gymnasium where several mammals in gray jumpsuits were participating in a game of basketball. Whenever the warden passed by, Nick and Judy studied the demeanor of the prisoners. What they saw surprised them: every mammal held a certain respect for the hyena.

 

The small group finally made it to the warden's office, and the fox and bunny were surprised to meet four mammals who struck a startling resemblance to the four criminals the cops had previously thwarted.

 

"Have a seat," Bartholomew said as he took his own seat behind the mahogany desk. Nick and Judy did as they were bidden, both of them somewhat surprised that the seats were closer to their size; this allowed the fox and bunny to sit comfortably.

 

"You both know why you're here," the warden began, his pale, blue eyes carrying a serious light. Gesturing to the four other mammals in the room, Bartholomew continued, "but these four don't. I received _them_ in place of the four convicts you both arrested, which means that the _real_ criminals are freely lurking in the city somewhere.”

 

The hyena then gave his full attention to the phony convicts. “I hope you'll be able to repeat to Officers Wilde and Hopps what you told me,” he said, though the growl in his throat was anything but the gentle tone the statement should've been said in.

 

When the fakes nodded nervously, Bartholomew turned back to the fox and bunny cop. “I'll leave the rest up to you two; however you want to question them is fine by me.”

 

Nick and Judy thought for a moment, glancing at each other as unspoken messaged traveled between the two of them. Finally, Judy piped up, “If it isn't too much trouble, we would like to question them one by one here in the office.”

 

Bartholomew nodded. “Would you like to do this without my company, or will my presence here not distract you?”

 

Nick smirked. “Nah, you can stay. It's your office, but I have a feeling that with you around, these guys won't get _sidetracked_. Am I right, guys?” as he asked this, the fox turned to the other mammals, who nodded in response. The hesitant, nervous fear was evident in their eyes and made Nick almost feel sorry for them.

 

"Alright, Carrots, who are we gonna break first?" Nick asked the bunny, his tease earning him a stern glare from the rabbit.

 

“I think we should just go in order from right to left, starting with the fox,” Judy said, pointing at the designated mammal.

 

Nick nodded in response as Bartholomew quietly ushered out the other three mammals and left them under the charge of two guards posted outside the door. The hyena shut the door behind him and again took his seat behind the desk.

 

With the absence of his temporary comrades, the fox began to nervously fidget in his seat as his ears and nose twitched uncontrollably. Sensing the predator's fear, Judy took to the Good Cop routine; she gently moved her chair to face the fox and put on her kindest demeanor.

 

“Hi!” she pleasantly greeted, beaming from ear to ear. “My name is Officer Judy Hopps. What's yours?”

 

The fox stammered as he answered, “M-Max.”

 

“Okay Max,” Nick said as he pulled his chair next to Judy's, “could you tell us why you're here?”. . .

 

. . . “Cuz I made a stupid decision,” the bear said shamefully as he hung his head.

 

"Why do you say that, Bill?" Judy asked, her pen and paper at the ready.

 

“Well, you see,” Bill began as he nervously scratched at his neck, “I was in a bit of a rough spot at work. So when this fox comes up and offers me this huge wad of cash, how could I say no?”. . .

 

. . . “What else did he say, Seth?” Judy asked the wolf sitting across from them.

 

Seth fidgeted nervously in his seat before continuing, “Well, he promised that even though we'd be going to jail, we wouldn't stay there long. His friends had been wrongly accused, and the evidence would soon prove their innocence. Once that happened, we'd be free to go.”

 

“Didn't work out that way, huh?” Nick asked, a pitying light in his eyes. . . .

 

. . . "Not even kind of," Princeton, the zebra, stated dryly as he shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place, but easy money is just that: easy money! I fell for his trick and paid the price. Imagine my surprise when we were all being hauled out on our asses to this place."

 

Silence fell over the room as Judy quickly jotted down the information in her notebook. Meanwhile, Nick leaned forward to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue for a while.

 

“Did you catch the name of the fox who offered you the job?”. . .

 

. . .The answer from each mammal was, “No.”

 

While Bartholomew arranged transportation for the four mammals, Nick and Judy stood outside the hyena's office, assessing the fruits of their labor.

 

“So we have four civilians who were asked to take the place of four convicts, and _none_ of them knew what was really in store for them,” Nick repeated after having gone through Judy's notes.

 

The bunny officer nodded. “Yep. What's worse is that they don't even know the name of the fox; that would've been the _perfect_ lead!”

 

“Right, but, I have a pretty good idea, though,” Nick stated dryly, his eyes staring down the hall. “And I think you do too.”

 

Judy nodded in agreement as she put her notebook away. “Yep: Victor. But this doesn't tell us _anything_ ; we don't know where the criminals are, and we don't even know if Victor was involved in the first place!”

 

Nick nodded thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by the office door opening. Bartholomew walked out and shut the door behind him before turning to the two cops. “Alright, I just got off the phone with Chief Bogo. He's sending some officers to pick these guys up,” the hyena sighed, suddenly looking very tired. “I know I should feel bad for them, but they brought this on themselves; you don't just take random jobs from people, _especially_ foxes. No offense, Officer Wilde,” Bartholomew quickly added, hoping he hadn't angered the cop.

 

“None taken,” the fox said, giving an indifferent shrug. “I'm well aware of the stereotype placed on us, and I also know that some foxes live up to it. Can't go getting angry every time someone says something against us, whether intentional or not.”

 

The hyena nodded knowingly. “I know what you mean; it was a _nightmare_ getting here, but it was worth it,” Bartholomew paused for a second, seemingly debating on continuing the conversation before finally asking, “Is there anything you need, officers?”

 

The fox and bunny thought it over, glancing at each other in unspoken conversation. “No, I think that will be all,” Judy finally said, breaking the silence as she turned to the jackal. “You've been a _huge_ help.”

 

Bartholomew smiled. “Thanks. I don't know how much more help I can be, but if you two need anything from my department, don't be afraid to ask,” he said as he handed a business card to the duo.

 

Nick took the card from the hyena before placing it in his pocket. “We'll be sure to take you up on that offer if needed. Thanks!”

 

With that, the fox and bunny made their way towards the exit – which was _much_ faster than the way they had come in earlier – and entered their cruiser. Before Nick started up the cruiser, he pulled out his wallet to place the business card inside. He paused when something caught his eye.

 

“What is it, Nick?” Judy asked, noticing the confused look on the fox's face as her partner stared at the contents of his wallet.

 

"This," Nick said, drawing out a white slip of paper. "This wasn't here before."

 

In the dim, noon light of Cliffside Asylum, the slip of paper looked plain and crumpled. Upon closer inspection, Nick found several black marks randomly strewn about the paper. “How did this get in there?”

 

“Let me see,” Judy asked, holding out her paw. Nick handed the slip over before pocketing his wallet and starting the cruiser. The bunny held the tiny strip of paper close to her face, though any small details were obscured by the gloomy weather outside. “Do you think those marks are some kind of code?”

 

“I dunno,” Nick said as he began the drive back to Zootopia. “If it is, I have no idea how to solve it.”

 

Judy stared at the paper for a few more moments before giving up with a sigh of defeat. "Ah, come on, Carrots; don't be like that," Nick said, his muzzle splitting into his signature grin. "Every small item I suddenly find in my wallet isn't gonna be a clue for our case, no matter how obscure it could be!”

 

Nick had a point, and Judy knew it. So, with a smile, the bunny let go of her disappointment. “You're right, Nick,” she said grateful for the shining sun as they passed into Tundratown.

 

“Besides, once we get home, I'll have a bit more time to check it out,” Nick said as he flicked his sunglasses onto his snout. “That is, if I'm not too busy checking out a particular, _sexy_ bunny. . .” the fox allowed his voice to trail off as his snarky grin widened.

 

“Officer Wilde, I'll have you know that I'm _married_ , thank you very much!” Judy said in an extremely flabbergasted tone. To add dramatic flare, the bunny huffed and crossed her arms before turning away from the fox.

 

Nick chuckled at the act. “Well if I know one thing, that is one _lucky_ fella.”

 

“Oh hush you,” Judy said, the smile on her muzzle betraying her amusement. “Let's just get to Mr. Big's and then get home.”

 

“Yes ma'am!” Nick said, giving the bunny a mock salute. The act earned him an eye roll and a pitying smile.

 

 

“Nicholas! Judith! For what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” the shrew exclaimed happily, his tiny muzzle beaming widely at the sight of the godparents of his granddaughter.

 

“Well, we were wondering if you could help us with a case,” Judy began; while they knew they were welcome among the crime boss's presence, the fox and bunny still felt the need to be very polite and careful when dealing with the shrew.

 

The tiny mammal sighed. “Why can't you two just ever come to visit because you _want_ to?” he asked, his smile smaller than before.

 

When Judy opened her mouth to make an apology, the shrew held up a paw to silence her. "No need, my child; it was rhetorical. I understand what this could do to your reputations: the faces of the ZPD are friends with Zootopia's most feared crime boss!?" Mr. Big chuckled at his joke. "Though, with that Victor character running around my city, you're already treading that line more than you two care to be, correct?"

 

Nick and Judy nodded solemnly. “Enough of this talk,” Mr. Big squeaked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. “Come, tell me what you need help with.”

 

“Well,” Judy began as she stepped forward, showing the shrew the mugshots of the four criminals, “we're looking for these guys. Nick and I stopped them the other day, but they escaped confinement.”

 

The shrew carefully studied the pictures, trying to dig up any memories associated with the convicts. “Ah yes, I remember those four,” Mr. Big said with a disappointed tone after a while. “They knew how to get a job done, but they got greedy. Leaving to do their own thing seemed like a good idea, but they wouldn't listen to me. I knew that sooner or later they would get in over their heads.”

 

“Could you tell us anything about them that might tell us where they are?” Judy asked, her ears having perked when the shrew recognized the criminals.

 

Silence fell over the room as the shrew thought for a moment. When Mr. Big shook his tiny head, Judy's ears drooped in disappointment. “I'm sorry, I have no idea where they are now,” the shrew said, his tone apologetic. “And I'm sure anything else that I say will have already been said in that little folder of yours.”

 

Her heart sinking, Judy stepped back and replaced the pictures. Nick looked at his partner; while he didn't feel as disappointed, he knew that Judy took her job _very_ seriously. “I'm sorry, my child,” Mr. Big apologized again. “However, I have an idea of _who_ they're working for.”

 

Judy's ears immediately perked at this, her spirits rising in hope again; Nick's ears perked up as well, and both mammals waited in anticipation for the shrew's information.

 

“Knowing them, they'll do anything for the highest bidder. Their contact, Baine, takes care of all the contracts that they're offered,” Mr. Big stated. “If Victor is interested in them, then he's already got them working for him.”

 

Nick's eyebrows raised at this. “You think they're with my dad?” Nick asked.

 

The shrew nodded. "My child, your father is desperate for attention; he's making his status known, but keep _s just_ enough hidden to get the public wanting _more_. You two arresting those criminals was a huge media story, so of course Victor is going to recruit them; if anything, it'll give him more news coverage.”

 

“But why?” Judy asked, her curiosity peaked as much as Nick's. “That sounds like an easy way to get arrested!”

 

The shrew nodded. “If you're dumb, then yes. But Victor isn't dumb. He'll draw you in, make you look closely at his plans. By that time, it'll be too late because you'll have missed the bigger picture.”

 

 

Nick and Judy entered their apartment, the fatigue of the day finally reaching them. After dressing into something more comfortable, mammals took to the couch and turned on Zetflix, giving their bodies a rest. At the same time, however, their minds raced at full speed.

 

“What a day, huh Carrots?” Nick asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

 

Judy squeezed herself closer to the body of her mate, his warmth radiating into every fiber of her body. "You can say that again. We didn't get _anywhere_ with the case!”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say _that_ ,” Nick said, retrieving the slip of paper from his pocket. “We learned quite a bit about our 'friends,' and I have this.”

 

Judy eyed the piece of paper curiously. “You said it probably didn't have anything to do with the case!”

 

Nick shrugged. “I could still be right about that, but I'm _very_ curious to see if this holds anything.”

 

"Then let's get cracking!" Judy said as she shifted her weight, getting more comfortable next to her husband before pouring over the possible clue.

 

For the next ten minutes, the two mammals carefully studied the slip of paper together. They examined it from every angle, under the light and away from the light, up close or further away. No game-changing clue was revealed, though the fox and bunny found several creases lining the strip. Taking a closer look, Nick began to fold the paper along the creases; Judy intently watched the fox's makeshift origami session.

 

“Well now _this_ is interesting,” Nick mumbled to himself after having finished folding.

 

“What?” Judy said, craning her neck to see; Nick's larger paws were hiding the paper from view. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long as Nick handed the paper over.

 

The folded paper was a misshapen rhombus about half the length of the unfolded sheet. Judy's eyes widened as she saw the true marvel of Nick's origami “skills”; the black marks lined up together perfectly, spelling out two words in clear print:

 

Wild Times.

 


	8. Wild Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out, I got beta help from two great friends, one of them being the illustrious Selaxes! I bet you all know who he is, or at least recognize his stories like Tails of the High Seas. He is genuinely one of my favorite authors in the Zootopia fandom, so go give him some love if you already haven't and give his stories a read!!!

 

Irony was a cruel thing. Some could say it was karma's way of setting the balance; others, that it was the most efficient way to make fair an unfair situation. Mr. Big saw it as a combination of both.

 

The crime boss had found it humorlessly ironic that his family name was Big, yet he and his kin were shrews. Smaller mammals were always looked down upon, figuratively and literally. Before the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, the smaller rodents of Zootopia were thought to never amount to anything of real importance in the big city; the only “importance” that could be received was found in the pseudo city of Little Rodentia. Mr. Big's family, however, was an exception.

 

Looking back at family history, the Bigs had befriended the Bratvas, a polar bear family, when first arriving into Zootopia; the shrews were in need of a place to stay, and the bears were more than willing to share their space. While the relationship between polar bear and shrew grew, the relationship between city and shrew could never gain a firm foothold. This fact pushed the sons of both families to begin to act very recklessly, and the legacy of crime attached to the Big name was born.

 

Mr. Big was born into the crime family, and though he wasn't immune to the disrespect placed on species of his size, he worked hard to earn his recognition in the world. And earn it he did, being Zootopia's most feared crime boss. Victor, however, was quickly gaining an infamous status among both the civilian and the criminal public. Most knew him as a lucky upstart, but Mr. Big knew better.

 

Victor had been a part of a gang that was rivals with Mr. Big; the leader was Al Capaw. When the lion was finally arrested, Mr. Big knew that the gang would start to fizzle out; when Capaw died, the gang had all but disappeared. Now, however, the shrew saw that it hadn't died out, but was only hiding away while Victor took the reins.

 

 _But why?_ ' was the question that repeated itself in Mr. Big's head. To stay ahead of the game, the shrew made it his policy to know as much as possible about any and all contenders. Victor, however, was so shrouded in mystery that Mr. Big began to feel physically tired as he contemplated the fox.

 

Downing the last of his drink, Mr. Big leaned back in his small chair and sighed heavily, his eyes glancing around his office. Though his house was large enough for polar bears to move about freely, there was an entire wing refitted specifically for Mr. Big and his family. The office was a scaled replica of the one where he met his visitors, though it had no deathtrap beneath the floorboards.

 

The shrew's eyes returned to his desk, his gaze falling upon one framed photo of many. His wife happily beamed at the camera, holding one of her many children in her arm. Mr. Big stood beside his wife, the smile on his face so genuine that one wouldn't believe that the shrew was a cold-blooded crime boss.

 

Tears began to sting at Mr. Big's eyes as his thoughts turned to his deceased wife. Being a crime boss brought with it many enemies, and those enemies would do anything that they could to hurt you. Mr. Big was no exception to these enemies, and his wife was no exception to what would be done to get to the powerful shrew.

 

Mr. Big was drawn from his depressing train of thought as a bell attached above the door rang three times in quick succession; the shrew had a visitor. With a tired sigh, Mr. Big rose from his small chair and made his way to the exit.

 

His close friend Jim Bratva was waiting for him outside, the portable chair sitting comfortably in his massive paw. Nothing was said between the two mammals, but then again, there wasn't much that needed to be said as business was carried out as usual.

 

The walk through the halls to the large office wasn't very long, and Mr. Big was grateful; he wasn't ready to delve into his thoughts once more. However, he couldn't help but wonder who was visiting him at this late hour. His different partners who were nocturnal kept rushing through the shrew's mind, but one name was determined to take priority.

 

And unfortunately for Mr. Big, that name belonged to the fox that now stood before him, a mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes and a smarmy grin on his muzzle: Victor Wilde.

 

Mr. Big's bushy eyebrows slowly raised in surprise, but his perpetual scowl gave him the appearance of being annoyed more than anything else. An odd silence fell over the room as both mammals waited for the other to start; both were experienced with dealing with visitors, and both were trying to take control of the situation.

 

Luckily for Mr. Big, Victor decided to surrender control to the shrew as he opened his mouth to speak. “Good evening, Mr. Big,” he said, his paws clasped behind his back and his tail gently swaying behind him. “I hope this isn't a bad time.”

 

The sarcasm in the fox's voice immediately grated on Mr. Big's nerves; he sounded _too_ much like Nick when he had sold the shrew the skunk-butt rug. “Meh, when you have my occupation, you find that _any_ time is a good time, whether you want it to be or not,” Mr. Big replied, creating an air of indifference about him.

 

Victor nodded. “There's a saying about wiser words, but I can't seem to remember it,” he stated. Mr. Big could almost immediately see what the fox was trying to do; Victor was challenging the shrew, trying to get under his skin. The crime boss knew that if he let the fox slip past his emotional defenses, he would be done for.

 

“You must feel very disappointed in yourself, then,” the shrew stated dryly. This earned an imperceptible chuckle from the polar bears that stood among the two crime lords.

 

“Well, you know, you learn to get over these kinds of things,” Victor shrugged, the challenge still apparent in his voice. “I mean, if I let stuff easily get to me, I wouldn't be here, would I?”

 

The shrew merely nodded, and silence once again fell over the room. It was again broken, however, by Victor after a few moments. “I don't know about you, but _I_ usually offer my guest a drink whenever they come to visit me.”

 

“I'm afraid all I have is frozen water,” Mr. Big said, a chilling smile growing over his muzzle as he gestured towards the floor. Victor's eyes followed and widened as he realized where he was standing. Before the fox could back away, however, two polar bears stepped together to create an immovable wall, keeping Victor in place. “and I'm _sure_ you don't want that.”

 

Victor regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it. “I didn't know you were so considerate, Mr. Big; your reputation does nothing for the _true_ mammal behind the name.”

 

“While I appreciate the compliments, I have this growing feeling that you're simply beating around the bush,” Mr. Big said, his annoyance starting to seep through the cracks.

 

Victor gave an amused snort. “Considerate _and_ perceptive!" he said with a fake sense of awe. "The truth is, I needed to talk to you about something."

 

Mr. Big raised one of his massive eyebrows in response.

 

Victor's smirk faded somewhat as his emerald eyes darkened. “I've come to talk about my son and the part he plays in my upcoming plans. Hell, as an added bonus, I may even tell you what _your_ part in my plans is!”

 

Mr. Big's other eyebrow soon joined its counterpart. “And why would I even _consider_ playing along?”

 

In all his years, Mr. Big had very little to fear. However, a shiver ran down the shrew's spine as a strikingly cold grin crawled over Victor's face.

 

“You'll find I'm rather persuasive, _especially_ if I give the right _proposition_ ,” the fox replied, his voice as cold as his glare. “And I'm _positive_ that what I'm about to ask will be the just what I need to convince you to play nicely.”

 

Silence fell over the room as the shrew and fox stared at each other. The polar bears fidgeted nervously as the tension surged through the air like electricity. And suddenly, the tension dissipated as Mr. Big gave a hearty laugh, though it sounded like squeaking to the fox.

 

“You've received my full attention, Victor,” the shrew said, a broad smile on his muzzle; he couldn't help but notice the satisfied grin on Victor's face. “Alright, I'll listen. Just make it worth my while.”

 

 

Nick's emerald eyes avidly followed the form of his wife pacing back and forth in the living room, the bunny's face set in a mask of thoughtful determination. While Nick was just as curious as Judy as to the meaning of the message on the strip of paper he had found in his wallet, he had decided that the carpet could only handle one pair of pacing feet at a time and opted to remain seated on the couch.

 

"What could it mean?" Judy repeatedly mumbled to herself, the piece of paper in question clenched tightly in her paws. For the umpteenth time that night, the bunny paused and scrutinized the message written and revealed within the folds.

 

“Are you asking _me_ this time, Carrots, or is it still rhetorical?” Nick joked, amused with how seriously Judy was taking the random message.

 

Judy shot a glare at the fox, her frown clearly saying that she was in no mood for this right now. “If you happen to know the answer, then by all means, _please_ share it!” she exclaimed as she resumed her march.

 

Nick snorted before throwing his paws up in a show of surrender. “I've gotta disappoint you there, Carrots, but unlike every other time in my life, I _don't_ have the answer.”

 

Judy paused in her pacing, turning towards the fox with a look of pure annoyance in her eyes that translated into her tone of voice. “Oh no! If you don't have the answer, then _no one_ does!” She then crossed her arms and frowned at Nick, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

 

Nick gave the bunny a grin and shrugged. “Sorry to bring about the end of the world for you, Carrots, but fear not! I may not have the answer, but I have the means of _finding_ it!” Without another word – though Judy shook her head in exasperation – Nick rose from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. A moment later, he returned with the couple's trusty laptop.

 

As Nick set the portable computer up on the coffee table, Judy took a seat on the couch next to her partner. A few seconds and a laptop boot-up later, the fox and bunny had Zoogle Chrome ready and waiting.

 

“Before we begin,” Nick said, turning to the impatient bunny, “I am curious as to what your expectations are. Like, what do you think Wild Times is going to be?”

 

Judy opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she began to second-guess her original theory. Her eyebrows lowered in deep thought as she brought a paw up to her chin. “Well, if it's a _name_ , then I think it's gonna be a restaurant or night club of some kind," she glanced at her partner with a light of curiosity in her gem-colored eyes. "What about you? What do _you_ think?”

 

“Well,” Nick said, and before Judy could stop him, he quickly typed _Wilde Times_ into the computer and the moment the web page loaded, he glanced at the top link. " _I_ think that it's an amusement park.”

 

Judy harrumphed and shot a glare at the fox before turning to the screen and clicking the link Nick had read. After the screen had loaded, Judy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Would you look at this; it's an amusement park that's more predator-friendly than most other places. In fact, it looks like most of the rides are _based_ off of predatory instincts!"

 

Nick's ears perked toward the screen as he skimmed over the page. "Man, they've got roar-a-coasters, indoor 'fishing,' Nocturnal Hide N' Seek; why haven't I heard of this place!?"

 

After scrolling down the page, the answer to Nick's question was found: the place had opened very recently, and because of the heavily prey-based population, it wasn't very popular at first.

 

“Does the news have _anything_ on this?" Judy asked after thoroughly scanning the web page and its contents.

 

After exiting the page and returning to the search results, Nick answered, “Yes, there is. Look here,” he said as he clicked another link that led to a news thread. “' _Wilde_ Times: Is Victor Running the Show? Apparently, rumors have been running around that my dad secretly owns the place.”

 

“Why would that be?” Judy asked, and she received her answer when she scrolled down the page. “Oh, _really?_ They think because the name _Wild Times_ is similar to _Wilde_ that Victor is pulling the strings? The place opened a year ago; _way_ before he even surfaced!”

 

Nick nodded, though his expression was somewhat solemn. “Yeah, well, most mammals like to mindlessly jump to conclusions when it comes to scenarios like this. Not only is Victor making people scared, but the amusement park is _predator_ -based; it's the _perfect_ hate victim.”

 

Judy harrumphed again. She couldn't get over the fact that there was still mindless hate against predators, but it wasn't something that would go away easily; deep-rooted instincts helped drive this hate, and instinct doesn't disappear overnight.

 

“Now the real question is,” Nick began, pulling the bunny from her thoughts, “why did I suddenly have a piece of paper in my wallet that had me solve a puzzle to get 'Wild Times'?”

 

Judy paused for a moment, mulling over the thought. The obvious and _easy_ route would be to blame it on Victor, but with the lack of concrete evidence, Judy refused to believe something that far-fetched. However, thanks to the train of thought that Victor Wilde brought along, something clicked in Judy's brain.

 

"Wait a minute, what about that wolf?" Judy asked, turning towards her partner. The expression of 'Eureka' on her face did nothing to help Nick understand where Judy was going with this.

 

“Okay?” Nick asked, shrugging in a show of 'I don't quite follow you.'

 

Judy rolled her eyes. “The wolf that stole your wallet yesterday? Remember?”

 

Nick's eyes widened as he began to realize what Judy was getting at, but he decided to mess with her a little more. “Okay, yeah, I remember. But what about him?”

 

Judy missed the sly grin on Nick's face as she gave an exasperated sigh and pulled the piece of paper out of her wallet. As she waved it in Nick's face, she continued, “The only person besides you or me that had your wallet long enough to put this in there was that wolf!”

 

Taking the paper from Judy's paw, Nick scrutinized the message again. “Now the only question is _why_ he would do that,” Judy added, her face once again set in thoughtful determination.

 

“There are a few guesses,” Nick said, placing the paper in his pocket and turning his gaze towards the bunny. “One, he was paid to do it. Two, he thought it would be a hilarious prank. Three, it's both.”

 

Judy gave an audible exhale, the annoyance with the mystery evident in her body language. "However, I think it deserves a visit," Nick said as he clicked back onto the main web page. "Don't you?”

 

Nick's suggestion had the desired effect on the bunny; her annoyance turned into happy determination as thoughts of figuring out this mystery rushed behind her eyes. "Sounds like a plan!" she chirped, hopping in her seat.

 

The fox smiled as he scanned the web page, looking for the location of the amusement park. After a moment, Judy joined in, her eyes quickly scanning through the paragraphs and pictures advertising the establishment.

 

“Ah ha!” Judy said, her outburst faintly startling Nick. “There! It's in the Meadowlands!”

 

Nick leaned in to get a better look at the address. “Wait a minute,” he mumbled under his breath as his eyes widened in surprised realization. “I know that place!”

 

Judy snapped her head to her husband, her eyes scanning his face for any signs of a sarcastic joke; there were none. “Really?”

 

Nick nodded before turning to her, a faint smile on his face. “You're not gonna believe this, but –”

 

– A seemingly abandoned warehouse loomed ahead, the bright sunlight casting a cheery glow about the surrounding fields. The white convertible casually drove over the dirt road that would have been too small for Nick and Judy's large police cruiser. With the top down, the fox relished the feeling of the wind rustling through his fur as he fought the instinct to open his maw and allow his tongue to freely wag in the breeze. Judy was reminded of home; this was one of the many reasons why she adored the Meadowlands.

 

The car drove over a small bridge, and to any other mammal, the act would have been nothing at all. To Nick and Judy, it was much more; they were crossing the very same bridge under which Nick and Judy had mended their relationship after the press conference about three years ago.

 

“It still feels weird to think how long ago that was,” Judy mumbled more to herself as the bridge disappeared around the bend behind them.

 

"I feel you Carrots, but anytime _I_ think about that, I'm just reminded that I'm an old fox,” Nick lamented with a snarky grin on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Judy rolling her eyes at him, though she shared a similar grin on her muzzle.

 

“You're not _that_ old, Nick,” Judy said in a reassuring tone; her grin wasn't. “You still have about five years before you're forty!”

 

“Thanks, Carrots,” Nick halfheartedly grumbled as he kept his eyes on the road. He contemplated coming up with something to get back at the rabbit, but ultimately decided against it; Judy needed a few victories every now and then.

 

Before long, the white convertible circled around and drove up to the front of the warehouse. From this side, the building looked very lively. Colorful posters and streamers beckoned customers inside, promises of fun times and long-lasting memories radiating from the entrance. As Judy gazed at all the different mammals bustling about, she noticed something that – thought she was expecting it – she found rather odd: nearly every mammal she saw was a predator of some kind.

 

Young kits ran about in excitement while their parents tried to keep them in check; young couples strolled about, probably enjoying their first date; groups of students on field trips gleefully walked single-file towards the entrance.

 

As Nick parked the car, he couldn't help but notice the excited twitching of Judy's tail as the bunny drank in all of the sights, and a warm smile crept over his muzzle. “I know it shouldn't surprise me at this point, but the fact that you're so full of energy bewilders me, Carrots,” Nick said, drawing Judy's attention. “When I told you where this place was, I was _sure_ that you wouldn't get any sleep at all last night!”

 

“I didn't think so either,” Judy said, her amethyst eyes sparkling. “But when you have such a warm, fluffy fox to cuddle with at night, it becomes hard to stay awake.”

 

Nick chuckled. “Guilty as charged,” he said as he and Judy exited the car and put the top up. The heat of the sun was balanced by a constant, cool breeze that gently ruffled the fur of every mammal present.

 

To keep the regular patrons of the park from worrying, Nick and Judy had opted to dress casually for the visit. Nick wore the blue shirt and red tie that Judy had gotten him along with his regular pair of khakis. His reflective sunglasses rested atop his snout, giving him the appearance of a stereotypical tourist. Judy wore a loose, gray T-shirt and denim jeans, putting her slightly out of place next to the fox. However, due to their comfortable clothing, the couple was hardly looked at twice and therefore casually walked up to the entrance of the park with no problems.

 

“Hello there!” said the arctic fox behind the ticket booth. He was dressed in a red T-shirt with the Wild Times logo imprinted on it, and a genuine smile made its home on the fox's muzzle. “Welcome to Wild Times! My name's Rick. How can I help you two today?”

 

Nick leaned forward after fishing his badge from his pocket and handing it to the fox. "Well, Rick, my partner and I are here to meet with the owner. We hope he'll be able to help us with the case we are currently working on."

 

Rick's smile never left his muzzle as he examined the badge, but his eyes did widen in happy surprise. “Wow! _You're_ Officer Wilde! And that must make you Officer Hopps!” Rick turned from Nick to Judy; while the fox was clearly excited to see the two officers, he kept his voice down.

 

Judy gave the predator a shy wave. “Yep. That's me.”

 

“Well, if you've got some business here, then go right ahead,” Rick said with a wave towards the entrance. “Here, take these bands; it'll let you enjoy some of the rides if you have time left over from your visit!”

 

“Thanks, bud!” Nick said, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. With the neon-pink paper bands around their wrists, Nick and Judy entered the amusement park.

 

As the two cops rounded the corner, Rick discreetly brought a finger up to his ear, activating the earpiece hidden inside. “Victor? They're here.”

 

 

Judy couldn't take in all the sights no matter how hard she tried, but what she _did_ manage to see awed her. Different attractions of all shapes and colors lined the walls of the warehouse, creating a cheerful atmosphere and removing any reminders that the establishment was built inside what used to be an old, abandoned building.

 

“Carrots, if you keep rubbernecking like that, your head will fall off,” Nick joked, an amused smile on his face.

 

“But don't you see _everything?_ ” Judy said with a tone of wonder. “It's _so cool_ here! Look at everything there is to do!”

 

Nick did, in fact, look around the park. Hundreds of mammals went about their day, food in the paws of some, cameras in the paws of others. Glancing up, Nick noticed the balcony that wrapped around the perimeter of the warehouse, containing more mammals and attractions. Finally, Nick's gaze rested upon the large ride that demanded the attention of all the patrons: the Roar-a-coaster. The huge attraction sprawled across the entire park, and the rails were elevated to make room for everything else. Just looking at it made Nick's stomach flutter in excitement; roar-a-coasters were his favorite at _any_ amusement park.

 

“Hey Nick, look at that!” Judy said as she gestured with her head. Nick's gaze turned where Judy pointed, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Standing outside of the Fish-o-Rama was a jackrabbit wearing the red T-shirt of Wild Times employees. The buck constantly flashed toothy smiles at the patrons, his cheery attitude unfazed by the fact that he was surrounded by predators.

 

In fact, when Nick glanced around the park, he noticed that the employees were a mix of predator and prey. Each mammal had a cheerful attitude, physically declaring that they enjoyed being there. Nick couldn't help but break his practiced mask of pleasant indifference and grin at the sight.

 

“Hello!” a voice caught the fox and bunny's attention. Turning towards the source, Nick and Judy were met with the sight of a friendly-looking sheep striding towards them. He was a head taller than Nick, and his wool gave him a wide frame, giving the sheep the resemblance of a giant ball of fluff. The brown sweater-vest, white undershirt, and cotton slacks that he wore told the cops that this sheep was the manager of Wild Times, but also that he was of the cheery sort.

 

When the wooly mammal finally closed the distance, he promptly shook the paws of both Nick and Judy. A broad grin was plastered over his face. "My name is Edward Woolson," he said, his voice a rich tenor with a subdued British accent; Nick assumed that had his voice been a few octaves lower, the sheep would have had a hard time coming off as friendly, "though my friends call me Wooly. I'm the owner and founder of Wild Times. What can I do for you today?"

 

A small voice nagged at the back of Nick's head, but it was quickly overruled by the general, happy aura given off by the sheep; Nick found his grin widening as he shook Edward's hoof. “Well Wooly, my partner and I heard that some rumors have been going around about this place, but we would like to hear _your_ side of the story. That, and maybe ride some of these rides; I swear that the Roar-a-coaster is calling to me!”

 

Edward's soft chuckle was still enough to make his thick coat of wool bounce around. “I see. If you would, I'll take you to my office; we can discuss matters there.”

 

As the two cops followed the manager through the crowds toward the back of the room, Edward gave quick explanations of the different attractions and rides that they passed along the way. Judy's eyes whipped around as she stared in awe; Nick reigned in his excitement, though his tail wagged energetically behind him. At the entrance to the Roar-a-coaster, Edward led the cops to the right where a staircase awaited them. At the top was a door that led to the sheep's office.

 

“Please, make yourselves comfortable,” Edward said, gesturing towards the small selection of comfortable seating in the room. Nick and Judy shared a small sofa, and Edward sat in the enormous chair across from them; it was the only chair that could fit his girth comfortably.

 

While the sheep got situated, the two cops found their gazes roaming around the office. It was modest; besides the seating, the only other furnishing was a desk located to the right. However, the main point of interest that Nick and Judy found themselves drawn to was the window directly across from them. The glass pane took up most of the wall, revealing a spectacular view of the rest of the park.

 

“Isn't it wonderful?” Edward asked with a smile on his face, glancing from the window to the two cops. “That's one of the reasons I decided to have the office up here. Other than that, I have plenty of peace and quiet to get my work done.”

 

“It's really nice,” Judy said, a somewhat dazed smile on her muzzle. “It all is.”

 

“Thank you,” Edward said, nodding in thanks. “I do enjoy it myself. Now, about your visit.”

 

“Ah yes,” Judy said, quickly retrieving her notebook and carrot pen from her back pocket. “We were wondering if you could tell us about this place and what you think of the rumors.”

 

With a sigh, Edward leaned back in his chair. “I'll start from the beginning, then. After Bellwether's arrest, I began to feel sympathetic to the predators. Hundreds of innocent lives practically ruined because of the fear that was spread; I almost felt disgusted to be a sheep! So, I decided that I wanted to help the predator population, to give them a way to feel like themselves again. Prey mammals are the majority here; anything I may have wanted to do for them was already done! So, I realized that an amusement park that was based off of predators would be the best option.

 

“I got the help of some of my close friends – prey _and_ predator – and finally found this place. Old, abandoned, and the perfect size for what I had planned. Purchasing it was easy; getting it cleaned was the hard part. Well, I say that, but then actually _constructing_ the park was just as bad. Anyway, after two years, we finally got the place finished and were ready to officially open. And then the whole Hunter debacle cropped up. Luckily, you two nipped his plans in the bud before that crazy leopard could do some major damage, but the effects were there. Prey didn't trust predators again, and predators were starting to feel unsure of themselves; I mean, if _I_ were suddenly targeted by my own kind, _I_ would be a little rattled as well!

 

“Because of this, my friends and I strengthened our efforts to get Wild Times out to the public. The mayor, the ZPD, anyone who had a voice; we talked to them all. Lucky for us, most of those that we contacted were on board; in fact, I believe Chief Bogo would have had you two come down had you not been on vacation at the time, but after dealing with Hunter, I don't blame you.

 

“My friends and I officially opened this place, and the turnout was fantastic! Hundreds of mammals came to enjoy themselves, bringing enjoyment to me! We've been in happy business since, though these rumors certainly are trying to bring us down.”

 

“Do your friends still help out?” Judy asked after writing key notes into her notebook.

 

Edward nodded. “Most of the employees are close friends of mine, and a few of them are mammals working summer or part-time jobs. It still surprises me that it's not only predators who appreciate what I'm doing here, but I'm not complaining; knowing how much good you're doing in the world is recompense enough.”

 

Nick and Judy nodded, both of them sympathetic to the sheep's words. Being the faces of the ZPD and, to an extent, interspecies relationships, it was always helpful to the fox and bunny that their hard work wasn't all for naught.

 

“Now, about this rumor,” Edward began, drawing Nick and Judy from their thoughts. “It may come as a surprise to you, Officer Wilde, but I once knew your father.”

 

Nick, the master of _don't let them see that they get to you_ , expertly suppressed his surprise into a simple raise of his eyebrows. “Really?” he asked, his calm, smooth voice giving no hint to the emotional state he was in.

 

Edward nodded. “Yes. He and I worked in his tailor shop. I think you can guess what I helped with,” he said as he gestured towards his excess of wool. He then gave a hearty chuckle at his joke before continuing, “I kid. I kid. He and I worked closely on his different designs. Besides that, I was a very close friend, which most predators desperately needed at the time. I don't want to relive it, but I will say that predators had it _very_ rough back then.

 

“When your father was forced out of the tailoring business, I was so distraught for him; all of his life's work, straight down the drain. He was never the same after that, though I was surprised that he was still compassionate to prey mammals after that; I heard many a story about predators completely leaving society and loathing prey after being hurt so badly. However, I could see the hurt in your father's eyes.

 

“Eventually, your father left, and I never saw him again. However, he never left my thoughts, even now. I think part of me built this place in honor of him, or, who he _was_ ; the news today isn't very reassuring, is it? So, to answer the first possible question: yes, Wild Times is a small nod to my old friend. However, that is as far as the truth to those rumors goes. I haven't had contact with Victor ever since his disappearance, and nothing else about this park has been inspired by his actions."

 

A few moments of silence filled the air as Judy scribbled the notes into the paper in her paws. Nick, however, was sorting through yet more information on his father. As he compared it to the story his mother gave him a few days ago, Nick couldn't help but feel that there was something that he was missing; something that both his mother and Edward were leaving out.

 

 

The gravel crunched under rubber tires as the light blue van drove through the parking lot of Wild Times. To most mammals, the colorful entrance would have been quite alluring, but the van's driver and passengers were immune. Being careful of the _many_ pedestrians milling about, the van slowly made its way towards a small building situated to the main warehouse's right. The sun-baked double doors slowly opened to allow the vehicle passage and closed with the same speed once the van passed the threshold.

 

From the outside, the building was little more than a shack compared to the amusement park that stood near, but inside was a hidden treasure: an entrance to an underground bunker that was used back in the war against the Axis predators. Since then, however, the catacombs were collecting dust from years of lack of use; that is, until Victor had found it.

 

The van rolled through the tunnels as the cool, damp air began to seep into the vehicle. The smell of earth and concrete met the noses of the four mammals inside, the aroma oddly calming. Though there were lamps that hung from the ceiling at regular intervals, the van's headlights shone through the dusty corridors.

 

Within moments, the van pulled into a large clearing where dozens of mammals milled about; some carried supplies and ammunition, others carried large crates filled to the brim with foodstuffs. The vehicle was quickly pulled into its designated area and parked before the four mammals exited.

 

“Welcome back, boys!” Victor called as he walked towards the group. “I assume everything went well?”

 

Dallas ripped off his mask before turning to the fox. “Yeah, everything went fine. Nobody suspected a thing, and it'll be a few days before they realize we were even there!” While the fox talked, the three other criminals opened the back doors of the van and began unloading several duffel bags.

 

“Did you make the switch?” Victor asked as he watched the bags make their way into the paws of a few other mammals.

 

Dallas gave an affirmative grunt. “Thousands of counterfeit bills, right where the real deal was kept. Like I said, it'll be a while before anyone realizes what's going on.”

 

A broad, toothy grin split over Victor's muzzle. “Very good. You guys earned some well-deserved rest! Go get something to eat; I'll have Tony let you know where your next mark is.” With that, the older fox spun on his heel and walked away from the group.

 

The four convicts took the fox's offer, making their way to the mess hall after unloading the stolen money. Luckily, at this time of day, most of Victor's “employees” were busy with tasks of their own, meaning that the mess hall was relatively quiet.

 

Wolf, having been the last of the four to get his meal, plopped his tail down on the seat next to Chains with an audible _'thud'_ and a sigh. “Well, that was fun,” he joked before digging into his food. If there was one pro to working with Victor, it was that the fox had access to plenty of chicken and fish for the predators to eat.

 

Dallas gave an amused snort. “Heh, yeah right. We're not even finished with our _second day_ of work for that crazy fox, and he's got us on suicide missions!”

 

“Hey, at least it's something!” Hoofston interjected after swallowing a bite of his salad. “Ever since those two cops came around, Baine has been having trouble getting us any decent contracts. Most of the time, we're just barely scraping the bottom of the bucket!”

 

“Well, _that's_ true,” Dallas grumbled as he absentmindedly picked at his food with his fork. “But, Baine knew how to get us out of there when things got hairy; I bet that the moment the opportunity arrives, Victor's just gonna leave us hanging.”

 

“Yeah, he's very inconsiderate, isn't he?” Wolf asked before becoming very interested in a piece of chicken on his plate. After attacking the morsel and tossing it into his muzzle, Wolf spoke up again, “You know, it's _almost_ like he doesn't care about us at all!” Suddenly, the wolf's eyes darkened, and his paw clenched tightly around the fork. A low growl emanated from the canine before his demeanor changed back to normal just as suddenly as before.

 

The other three convicts were quite used to this behavior, but it didn't stop them from feeling sorry for their comrade. “Hey, as long as we stick together out there, we don't need to care about Victor,” Hoofston said as he gently clapped Wolf on the shoulder. “This is just a job, and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get on with our normal lives.”

 

Chains snorted as he placed his empty plate on the table. “When have any of our lives _ever_ been normal, Hoofston?” the bear asked with a cold grin on his face. “We've all had it rough; ain't nothin' gonna change that.”

 

Dallas gave the bear a thoughtful nod. “True, but we _can_ change what happens to us afterward. I, for one, see myself retiring somewhere nice, quiet, and away from everyone else."

 

Hoofston chuckled. “Man, you're making it hard _not_ to profile you, Dallas,” he said with a knowing smirk.

 

“You're one to talk, He-Who-Only-Eats-Lettuce-And-Calls-It-A-Salad!” the fox retorted with a smirk of his own.

 

“Oh, get a room you two,” Chains groaned and rolled his eyes. “You're gonna make me sick with all your brotherly love and crap!”

 

“Of course _you_ wouldn't like it; _you've_ been orphaned all your life!” Dallas challenged, a mischievous gleam in his sky-blue eyes.

 

Wolf couldn't help the dopey grin that crept over his muzzle as he excitedly glanced from fox to bear, waiting in gleeful apprehension as to what would happen next. Hoofston even sat back, a grin on his face as he prepared to watch the entertainment unfold.

 

“You really wanna go there?” Chains growled, his body already rising from his seat.

 

Dallas only grinned as his eyes traveled up the towering form of the bear. Before he could open his mouth to answer, however, a massive paw socked him across the muzzle and sent him sprawling onto the floor.

 

Wolf doubled over with laughter as Hoofston merely glanced over to Dallas's body. Chains dusted his paws off as he walked over to the incapacitated fox.

 

Dallas groaned as Chains lifted him off of the ground. "Come on, Chains. You used to be able to knock me out cold with one punch!"

 

“That was because I used to not like you,” the massive bear joked as he plopped the fox onto his seat. “Besides, my angle was awkward; had I punched you harder, your snout would have been broken for sure.”

 

Dallas tenderly rubbed his sore nose as the bear seated himself. “Huh. Thanks for being so considerate,” the fox joked.

 

A conversation sounding from the front of the mess hall drew the attention of the four convicts. “They're really here?” said one of the two mammals; a zebra, by the looks of it.

 

“Yep,” said the other; a horse about a head taller than the other mammal. “Rick called it in about an hour ago; Wooly's talking with them now.”

 

The zebra placed her hooves on her hips as she glanced at the floor, seemingly unsure about something. “Is he _really_ Victor's son?” she asked.

 

Even from a distance, the four criminals could see the eye roll from the horse. “Yes Corey, he's Victor's son. The very same son who 'saved all of Zootopia!'” he said with mock dramatic flair.

 

“I get it, but it's just kinda weird, Don,” Corey said. “I mean, they're so similar, yet so different!”

 

“That's what Victor's whole plan is hinging upon, apparently. But as we've been going along, I've started to believe that Victor will actually pull this off,” Don said. The rest of the conversation was forgotten as the four criminals turned to each other.

 

“Did you hear that?” Wolf said, his tail wagging behind him in excitement. “Those two cops are here!”

 

“Yeah, we heard 'em Wolf,” Dallas said, though his expression was grim.

 

“Well, what we gonna do about it?” Chains asked as he glanced between the other mammals.

 

“What do you mean, Chains?” Dallas asked, turning towards the large bear.

 

“I mean, are we going to sit around and let them go, or are we going to show them that you don't mess with us and get away with it?”

 

Large grins split across the mouths of the other three mammals as the thought developed in their minds.

 

“I agree with Chains,” Dallas said as he turned towards the rest of the small group. “It's about time someone taught those two a lesson.”

 

 

“Again, thank you for your time,” Judy said as Edward led them back into the park. “You've helped us a lot.”

 

Edward chuckled. “It was my pleasure, Officer Hopps. Or should I call you Mrs. Wilde?”

 

“Only when I'm off-duty,” Judy said with a wide grin on her face.

 

“Of course,” Edward said before turning to Nick and offering his hoof. “I do hope to see you two here again soon; I'd love to hear what you think of my rides.”

 

Nick shook the sheep's hoof with a smile of his own. “I think Carrots and I have some time before we need to head back to the station, and your buddy Rick was kind enough to give us these wristbands!” the fox held up his arm, revealing the neon pink paper strip.

 

Edward's smile widened. “Ah, good lad! So glad I hired him. In that case, feel free to ride! I'm sure your job is stressful as it is.”

 

“Will do! See you around, Wooly!” Nick waved as he and Judy began walking back into the crowds.

 

Turning around to face where he was going, Nick couldn't stop the surge of excitement that rushed through him. “So Carrots, what do you want to try first?”

 

Judy looked around, placing a paw under her chin as she pondered the multiple options. “Why don't we try out the Roar-a-coaster; maybe _then_ you'll stop talking about it!” she joked as she began striding off in the direction of the monstrous attraction.

 

“Oh trust me, Carrots; by the time you've ridden one of these bad boys, you'll be buzzing for _days!_ ” Nick called as he jogged after her.

 

 

Nick groaned as he leaned on Judy's small form, the lights and colors swimming around in his vision. “Carrots?” he asked groggily, his words slurring together as he swayed from side to side. “I dun feel so good.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn't have ridden the Roar-a-coaster _ten times in a row!_ ” Judy chided through grit teeth as she slowly made her way to the exit; Nick was much heavier than he looked, _especially_ when all his muscles were giving out.

 

“But – urk – it was _so_ much _fun_ ,” Nick mumbled, a dopey grin creeping over his muzzle. His eyebrows furrowed together as his head swiveled towards Judy. “Waitaminute. . . why aren't _you_ all sick?”

 

Judy groaned as she adjusted her hold on Nick. “ _I_ didn't ride ten times like you did,” she said, her voice less strained now that she had found an easy and comfortable way to transport her dizzy fox to the exit.

 

“Ah,” Nick said, sounding like he had heard the answer to every question in the world.

 

It took a while, but Judy finally got Nick to their car without dropping him. However, there were plenty of times where she _almost_ dropped him; whether out of the fox's sheer weight or the annoying factor of one of his wise-cracks, Judy wasn't sure.

 

"Alright, Slick Nick, _I'm_ driving," Judy said as she gently sat Nick down in the passenger seat. By this time, the fox had regained some sense of normality and wrapped the seat belt around his waist and chest, and Judy sat herself in the driver's seat.

 

Unfortunately, Nick and Judy's visit had kept them well into the afternoon and the busiest time of the day. The parking lot was _filled_ with pedestrians and cars looking for parking spots. It took another ten minutes to finally escape the cramped lot, and by that time, Nick was back to his normal self.

 

“Well, that was a fun day,” Nick said as he placed his sunglasses on his snout and rolled down the window. Cool air began to flow through the car, much to the delight of both mammals. “Don't you think, Carrots?”

 

Judy gave an affirmative hum before her thoughts returned to the case. "But we didn't get any further in our case!" she groaned.

 

"Carrots, it's fine. We'll find another lead, and that will probably be a dead end. Then we'll find another lead, and the same thing will happen. That's how most of these investigations go until we finally find the breakthrough."

 

“I know, but with every passing day that we don't catch these guys, the greater the danger Zootopia could be in,” Judy said as her ears folded against her head.

 

"Hey now, no need to be so dramatic," Nick grinned as he gently stroked Judy's ears. "They're not gonna tear the city apart or anything. If they're on the loose, I bet you that they're robbing banks again. That'll get out to the news, and then voila! A new lead has appeared!"

 

Judy sighed; the mixture of the cool, Meadowlands breeze and Nick's comforting petting was doing wonders for her stressed nerves. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Nick,” she said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “We just need to be patient, that's all.”

 

Up ahead, a light blue van was driving down the road, heading in the opposite direction of Nick and Judy.

 

“So, what's the plan after this?” Judy asked, stealing a quick glance at the fox next to her.

 

Nick fell silent as he pondered, but his paw never left the bunny's ears. “We head back to the ZPD, fill in our reports for the day, then head home. Nothing much we can do now.”

 

Judy nodded in agreement; a “chill” day sounded really good about now.

 

The van grew closer, and Judy began to pull over to make space on the small road. Her ears perked up, however, when the van kept heading straight for them.

 

Nick noticed the van too, and his heart skipped a beat as his arms stiffened, preparing to protectively wrap around Judy. The van charged head-on, not even slowing down as Judy swerved the car out of the way. It wasn't enough, and the van rammed _hard_ into the side of the white convertible with a harsh, crunching sound. Glass flew through the air, cutting into the fur of both mammals as the van continued to barrel into the side of the car.

 

The deformed, white vehicle began to somersault over the grass, the van still pushing it forward. Nick tightly held Judy's small form to his chest as the centrifugal force of the tumbling car pulled at him from all directions.

 

The van rammed the convertible into a nearby tree, effectively sandwiching the white car and crushing it with a harsh, metallic sound.

 


	9. Scared and Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The end of this chapter contains strong emotional torture and physical torment. I would advise any readers that are sensitive to these subjects to either skip the last section of this chapter or to proceed with caution.

“Goddammit, Wolf! We want them _alive!_ ” Dallas growled as he exited the van. “Why did we even let you drive in the first place!?”

 

“Because 'it was his turn,'” Hoofston replied, sending a glare at the wolf in the process.

 

With a sheepish grin on his muzzle, Wolf shrugged innocently before exiting the van. He was soon followed by Chains, and the four criminals surrounded the demolished convertible.

 

Several moments of silence passed by as the group tried to decide what to do. If they pried open one of the car doors, would they find two dead cops? If they did, what would they do with the bodies? What if they were alive? Would they be so injured that they'd die out anyway?

 

Dallas got tired of waiting and walked up to the twisted hunk of metal. The fox leaned over to peer through the window, mentally steeling himself for whatever it was he was about to see. He couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he saw the unconscious fox and bunny inside; they were bruised and definitely injured, but still breathing.

 

The fox turned back to the others. “Chains, I need some help over here!”

 

The bear lumbered over, and with his help, the car door was pried free from the mangled mess. As the fox climbed inside, Hoofston and Wolf walked closer.

 

“Alright, give me a hand with these guys!” Dallas ordered from inside the convertible. A moment later, he emerged from the wreckage, pulling the two cops behind him. Hoofston and Wolf immediately set to work, picking up the unconscious mammals and carrying them back into the van.

 

“So now that we got these guys, what are gonna do with 'em?” Chains asked, drawing Dallas's attention away from the van.

 

Dallas shrugged. “I don't know. We'll take 'em back, show 'em to Victor. He keeps saying that his son is the key to his plans, so I don't think he'll mind that we did him a favor.”

 

The massive bear snorted. “Sure. Just don't forget to leave the part out where we nearly killed them in the process.”

 

The fox growled. “That was Wolf's fault, not mine,” he defended as he began walking towards the van.

 

Chains snorted again. “Right, but _you're_ the one who let him drive!”

 

Without looking back, Dallas flipped the bird at Chains, who only snorted again. Moments later, the unconscious cops were stored in the back of the van, and the four criminals got ready to leave.

 

“Woah, woah, hold up a minute, Wolf,” Dallas said, raising a paw to stop the wolf who had begun to make his way towards the driver's seat. “You had your turn; let someone else drive now.”

 

With a groan of disappointment, Wolf slunk away from the door before entering the van through the back door. Dallas sat himself behind the wheel, and after making sure everyone was inside, he started the ignition and backed away from the wreck.

 

The drive back to the hidden catacombs wasn't very long, even with the crowd of mammals visiting the amusement park. For the second time that day, Dallas drove the van through the small shack and through the damp tunnels before parking in the designated spot.

 

“Alright, you guys stay here,” Dallas said as he exited the van. “I'll go get Victor.”

 

“Good luck! We'll miss you!” Chains said, giving the fox a dramatic wave and a smarmy grin. Dallas chose to ignore the bear and made his way through the small crowd of bustling mammals.

 

The damp walls did nothing for the growing unease in the fox, but it helped keep Dallas moving forward; if one stayed still for too long, the chill would eventually become too uncomfortable. While the main rooms were given a lively appearance with decorations, the tunnels between areas were kept strikingly bland. Save for the flickering fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling, the gray walls were completely barren. Dallas couldn't help but be reminded of a prison.

 

In reality, it didn't take very long for the fox to reach Victor's office, but due to the brooding atmosphere of the catacombs, Dallas felt like he had been wandering aimlessly through a maze and just now found the exit. An oak door big enough for the larger mammals of Victor's group to enter loomed before Dallas. While most other mammals would have felt a strong sense of dread, the fox felt relatively calm; whether it was out of ignorance of Victor's true nature or just an act of defiance against the older fox, Dallas did not know.

 

After giving three sharp knocks on the dark wood, Dallas waited for the reply. Victor's muffled voice came from behind the door, allowing the fox entry. Without wasting any more time, Dallas passed over the threshold into Victor's office.

 

The room was just big enough to be comfortable to the larger mammals, yet it wasn't as decorated as Dallas would have thought. A bookshelf lined the wall to his left, filled with various knickknacks, books, and an odd-looking, broken collar stored almost reverently in a glass case. To the right was an electric heater and a few shelves that held various bottles of scotch and a few framed photos. Standing before Dallas was a long desk, atop which laid a map of Zootopia that Victor was currently pouring over. The only illumination in the room came from a single, warm light that hung from the ceiling.

 

“Victor?” Dallas piped, still adamant about _not_ calling the older fox Sir.

 

Emerald eyes looked up from the map and regarded the younger fox with cold annoyance. “What?” Victor barked after a beat of silence, his voice low and scratchy; by the looks of the near-empty bottle of scotch next to him, he had been drinking a bit too much.

 

“The boys and I have got something to show you,” Dallas said, unable to help the somewhat victorious smirk that crept over his muzzle.

 

“You do, huh?” Victor asked. “Is it important enough for me to stop the _important_ work that I'm doing?”

 

Dallas nodded, his smirk now a broad grin. “One-hundred percent positive,” he replied.

 

Another beat of silence passed before Victor sighed and downed the rest of the bottle next to him. “Alright, fine. What is it?”

 

“I'm afraid you'll have to follow me,” Dallas said. “I had the others stay behind and make sure that everything was alright till we got back.”

 

Victor sighed again as he rubbed his temples; a headache was _definitely_ on its way. Without saying anything, the older fox walked around the desk and followed Dallas out of the office. Judging by the look on the younger fox's face, whatever the four had brought back was putting them in a good mood. Victor wasn't sure whether to be excited or wary.

 

After a few minutes of walking through the tunnels, Victor and Dallas reached the main room where the other three criminals were waiting patiently. Dallas trotted ahead while Victor fell behind as he wasn't one-hundred percent excited to see their surprise.

 

Though, when Victor peeked into the back of the van, he suddenly wished he had been there sooner; the punishment would have been _much_ swifter.

 

“What the _hell_ is this?” Victor asked in a sharp hiss, his hackles raising and his fur bristling. Inside the van was a fox holding tightly to a small bunny, both of them unconscious and barely breathing.

 

“You kept saying how important these guys were to your plan, so we got them for you!” Wolf chirped, his tail happily wagging behind him. “You're welcome!”

 

A low growl escaped the older fox's throat as a few seconds passed. Victor clenched his eyes shut before taking a deep breath to calm himself. However, the effect was only temporary; his anger flared again before he even opened his muzzle to speak.

 

“Why the hell would you think that I _wanted them here!?_ ” Victor hissed, glaring daggers into each of the four criminals. “They're the best damn cops in the ZPD! If they go missing, half the city's gonna be searching for them, and the other half is gonna be talking about it! This place will be found out for sure!”

 

Wolf shrank back, his ears folding against his head and his tail lowering between his legs. Victor turned to the other mammals. “Tell me _exactly_ what you did to get them here. Now.”

 

“We heard that they were in the area,” Dallas began, shrugging indifferently. “Knowing how they somehow managed to find us when we hardly left a trace, we were sure that the cops would eventually sniff this place out. So, we took the necessary precautions.”

 

“What were those 'necessary precautions?'” Victor asked.

 

“Driving them off the road and ramming them into a tree!” Wolf exclaimed, and a silence fell over the group. Dallas placed a paw over his face, Hoofston nervously shifted his weight, and Chains made no perceptible movement.

 

“You idiots!” Victor cried, earning a few looks from the bustling mammals around them. “I had them _right where I wanted!_ Wooly was taking care of them; they would _never_ have suspected that there was anything off about this place!"

 

“Well, I'm sorry that _you_ seem to underestimate them,” Dallas challenged, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Victor paused for a second, his emerald eyes regarding the younger fox before him. _Oh, his ignorance is as funny as it is annoying,_ the older fox thought before chuckling darkly. “You think I underestimate them, do you?” he asked. He felt a little of his anger ebb away as the pieces clicked together. “No, I underestimated _you_. I should've guessed that you would do _anything_ to get your revenge, even though I already promised it to you.”

 

Dallas tensed up, his ears and tail twitching as he tried to keep them still. This did not go unnoticed by Victor, who chuckled again. “Oh, you guys are _morons!_ " the chuckle turned into a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the spacious room. Dallas dipped his head, hiding his sneer as a low growl escaped his throat.

 

Victor took a few moments to calm down, but when he did, his voice still had a sharp edge to it. “Well, lucky for you, _I'm_ not a moron. I can make this work to my advantage, _and_ make you happy. I own a warehouse out in Tundratown. You four will take my son and his wife there, and you can do whatever you want to them as long as they live. I'll get the mayor on the phone, and we'll set up a ransom. They'll eventually give in, pay us the money, and Officers Wilde and Hopps go free with the humiliation of being kidnapped by the very same criminals that they once arrested!"

 

Dallas and the others seemed to think about the proposition for a moment, occasionally glancing at one another as unspoken words traveled between them. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Dallas spoke up. “Alright, we'll do it.”

 

Victor clapped his paws together. “Good! Now, since you four literally _wrecked_ my kid and his wife, we have to make sure that they're gonna live! Don!” the fox's sudden shout gently startled the four criminals and reverberated around the room. Moments later, a tall, brown horse trotted up to the group. His gray eyes quickly glanced over the mammals before locking eyes with Victor.

 

“Yes, señor?” he asked with a faint Spanish accent.

 

“These morons tried to kill these two cops,” Victor said, gesturing to the fox and bunny in the van. “I _really_ want them alive, so could you check up on them?”

 

Glancing into the van, Don's eyes widened as he realized _who_ the cops were. After quickly shooting angry glares at the four criminals, Don turned back to Victor. “Of course, se ñor! I'll make sure that they're perfectly healthy!”

 

Victor seemed to relax a bit. “Thank you,” he said before turning to gently pry the bunny out of the fox's arms. Being as careful as one would be with a newborn kit, the older fox held the bunny close to his chest as he moved out of the way to allow Don to retrieve the other cop.

 

“As for you four,” Victor said, once again glaring at the criminals. “You won't be needed until later. Stay out of trouble, or you'll be answering to Tony.” With that, the fox followed Don into one of the side tunnels.

 

Silence fell over the group as the other mammals in the room returned to what they were previously doing, though a few angry glares were sent towards the criminals.

 

“That could've gone better,” Wolf muttered, earning him the silent agreement of his three friends.

 

 

Bright lights shone from somewhere past the fox's eyelids and, combined with a dull throbbing, began to give Nick a painful migraine. Letting out a low groan, Nick tried to open up his eyes. As he did so, the throbbing increased in strength, discouraging the fox from continuing.

 

“I'd stay still if I were you,” said an unfamiliar voice; it echoed as if it was sounded from far away. “You have a minor concussion.”

 

Though he didn't have any other choice, Nick did as he was told. As he slowly came to, he began to pick up various noises from around the room he was in: metallic tools scraping across metallic surfaces; the faint beeping of two different heart monitors and other machinery; the shuffling of feet and hooves along a concrete floor. Nick deduced that wherever he was, it wasn't good.

 

The next few moments went by, and nothing seemed to be happening. The owners of the hooves and feet continued to shuffle around the room, quickly followed by the gentle scraping of metal before more shuffling ensued. Suddenly, the bright lights above Nick were blocked as a figure leaned above the fox.

 

“Alright, I need you to open your eyes for me, Officer,” said the voice, sounding a lot clearer now.

 

Slowly, Nick did as he was told. While the blocked light helped some, Nick's eyes slightly stung as he was finally able to visually take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the brown horse standing above him, expectantly watching him with gray eyes. Taking a quick moment to tear his gaze away, Nick looked around the room. The walls were dull gray in color. Several machines and beds littered the space, confirming Nick's suspicion that he was in some type of medical ward. Nick reluctantly turned his eyes back to the horse standing above him, bracing himself for whatever was in store for him.

 

“Cognitive activity seems normal,” the tall mammal said as he leaned forward. His gaze seemed to bore holes into Nick, making the fox squirm uncomfortably.

 

The horse pulled out a small flashlight and shone it directly into Nick's eyes, who instinctively blinked in response. “Sorry, but I need to check your eyes,” the horse apologized. Nick sighed before forcing his eyes to remain open as the flashlight was shone from one side to the other. “Pupil dilation is somewhat normal. That's good; your concussion isn't as serious as I thought!”

 

As the tall mammal turned away, the bright lights shone directly into the fox's eyes. Nick brought his arms up to cover his face as he turned away, groaning as he got over the stinging behind his eyelids.

 

“Oh, sorry about that,” Nick heard the horse apologize, which was then followed by a faint click. “I forgot that the lamp was still on.”

 

A moment passed before Nick felt comfortable enough to put his arms down. When he did, he realized that the bright lights were turned off. A small sigh of relief escaped his muzzle as he lay back on the bed in time to feel a newfound surge of pain in his head. His eyes screwed shut as he let out a low whine.

 

The pain soon faded into a dull throbbing, and soon after, Nick felt the rim of a small cup touch his lips. “Take this,” the horse said. “It will help with the pain.”

 

With some hesitation, Nick took the cup, parted his lips, and tilted his head back to down the contents. As soon as the liquid ran down his throat, Nick's chest convulsed as a coughing fit racked his body. Nick felt a firm paw beat at his chest to help him along, and after a moment, the fox had calmed down again. As he lay back on the bed, Nick's ears suddenly perked.

 

A _paw_ had beat against his chest. Horses had _hooves_.

 

Nick's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up with his elbows. He quickly scanned the room and found the owner of the paw. An older fox was sitting on a stool with his back towards Nick, intently watching the unconscious bunny in the bed to Nick's right. Gray fur mingled with red on the fox, complemented by the brown business suit.

 

The name of the fox immediately popped into Nick's head: Victor.

 

“You know, Nick,” Victor began, his eyes never leaving the bunny, “there comes a time in every father's life where he looks back and prides himself on how he raised such wonderful children. It's strange, really. I didn't get to watch you grow up; I didn't get to be there to help you as you learned to make some tough decisions; I didn't get to raise you as my own. Yet, I can't help but feel a sense of pride in what you've become.”

 

The fox turned towards Nick, a faint warmth in his emerald eyes. “I do have to say, though, that you're stupid for thinking I wouldn't recognize you the other day,” and just like that, the warmth was replaced with a detached light; the very same look that Nick had perfected in his life as a confox.

 

Victor rose from his stool and walked over to Nick. “How are you feeling, Nick?”

 

Nick just stared at the older fox, unable to say anything as hundreds of different emotions and thoughts rushed through his head. The most prominent of these feelings was betrayal, anger, and a fear of what would happen to Judy.

 

Either Nick was getting rusty at hiding his feelings, or Victor was just as good at reading other people as Nick was because, after a moment, the older fox chuckled. "I see. Nearly dying in a car wreck doesn't go well with being kidnapped by your old man, huh?" Victor laughed again. "Well don't worry; Don here has made sure that you and Officer Hopps will live."

 

The fox then turned and walked towards the other bed where Judy was just starting to wake up. “Don't you _dare_ touch her!” Nick hissed as Victor leaned over the small bunny.

 

Victor's green eyes flicked towards the younger fox, regarding him with a sort of amusement. “Or what? Attacking me in your state wouldn't be very smart. Besides, you may hurt Hopps,” Victor added with a slightly pouting tone that only served to feed Nick's anger.

 

The older fox chuckled as he noticed the intensity in Nick's eyes. “Calm down, son, I won't hurt your mate. Sheesh, this bunny's rubbed off on you; you're so _emotional_.”

 

Nick didn't want to calm down. He wanted to lash out at the fox before him. He wanted to hurt Victor for not being there throughout his life. He wanted to get Judy away from here and keep her safe. However, Victor had a point: Nick was in no condition to do _anything_ that he would have wanted to do. With a low growl, Nick reluctantly calmed down.

 

“That's better,” Victor said as he leaned back, and a snarky grin crept over his muzzle. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to officially meet my daughter-in-law.”

 

Suddenly, Nick felt a sharp prick in his arm. Looking down, he realized that the horse had silently stuck a needle into the fox and had already injected its contents into his bloodstream. A moment later, the world fell out of focus as Nick's head began to spin like a top. With a slurred groan, Nick fell back onto the bed; the only movement from the fox was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

 

 

Judy blinked as bright lights shown down on her, bringing tears to her eyes. With a shaking paw, Judy carefully wiped at her eyes as she sat up. She immediately regretted the move, though, as her head threatened to explode. With a sharp intake of breath, Judy lay back on the bed, her face scrunched up as she fought the pain.

 

After a few moments, Judy tried opening her eyes again. The process was slow, but the light didn't sting as much as before. When Judy finally opened her eyes, she took a moment to glance around the room.

 

Her ears perked up as she realized she was in some kind of medical ward. The room was filled with all types of medical machinery, and dozens of beds lined the gray walls.

 

A voice to the bunny's left suddenly drew her attention. “Ah, you're awake!” Turning towards the voice, Judy was surprised to see a tall horse smiling down at her. “Good! I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind, señorita,” said the horse.

 

Judy gave a hesitant nod as she tried to figure out where she was. Did she and Nick make it out of the wreck alive? Had the ZPD found them and taken them back?

 

“Excuse me, Officer Hopps?” the horse asked, gently waving his hoof in front of the bunny's face.

 

The bunny gave an inquisitive hum before she realized that she had zoned out. “Oh, sorry,” she said as she shook her head. “I'm ready for the questions.”

 

The horse gave an amused snort. “Uh-huh,” the tall mammal said, raising an eyebrow at Judy. “Anyway, does your head hurt at all? And if so, how badly on a scale from one to ten?”

 

Judy thought for a moment. As she did so, the throbbing in her head became more prominent, eliciting a small groan from Judy's throat. “Ugh, I'd say the pain is at about six or seven,” she replied.

 

“Is it a dull or sharp pain?”

 

“Dull,” Judy replied.

 

“Alright then. Give me just a moment,” the horse said. Judy heard the shuffling of hooves on concrete before suddenly feeling the brim of a small cup touch her lips. “Drink this; it will help.”

 

Still suspicious of her surroundings, Judy hesitantly downed the contents of the small cup. The medicine tickled at her throat, but it wasn't anything worse than the many tonics the Hopps family had back home. Clearing her throat to get rid of the itch, Judy began to feel the pain ebb away.

 

“Better?” the horse asked after a moment.

 

Judy nodded. "Much better," she replied before opening her eyes again. Turning towards the horse, Judy's ears perked in surprise. Lying unconscious on the bed to her left was Nick, and sitting on a stool near the edge of the bed was a fox that near-perfectly resembled her husband. Strikingly green eyes regarded the bunny, who couldn't shake the feeling that she was being assessed by this fox.

 

A name popped into Judy's mind as she stared back at the well-dressed predator: Victor.

 

Several more seconds of silence passed before Judy scrounged up the courage to speak. “H-hello,” she squeaked before mentally kicking herself for saying something so _stupid._

 

Victor, however, seemed amused as a warm grin crept over his muzzle. “Hello,” he replied, his emerald eyes sparkling in the bright lights.

 

Judy sat dumbfounded, unsure of how to continue the conversation or whether the conversation was worth continuing at all. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long before Victor spoke up again. “I don't think we've officially met yet,” he began with a polite tone; however, Judy felt a growing sense of unease emanating from the fox before her. “My name is Victor Wilde, and, apparently, I'm your father-in-law.”

 

Hundreds of different thoughts rushed through Judy's mind, but the most prominent one was the fact that even though Nick was in the very same room, Judy did not feel _safe_ . Keeping her mouth shut and choosing not to speak, Judy desperately hoped that Nick was alright and would wake up soon.

 

Victor gave a sad sigh. “I just can't get a break today, huh?” he asked himself as he shook his head. “Whatever,” Green eyes snapped back up towards the bunny, who faintly winced under the intrusive gaze. “You don't have to be afraid, little bunny; I won't hurt you.”

 

Judy remained silent as she carefully studied the fox for any signs that he may be lying; being around Nick for three years had considerably honed Judy's skills. Upon finding no such signs, Judy allowed herself to relax while keeping her guard up.

 

The older fox seemed to brighten at this. “That's better,” Victor said with a grin. “Now that you know _my_ name, could I be so lucky as to learn _yours?_ ”

 

“I have a funny feeling that you already know that,” Judy said, surprising herself with the calm and even tone she had managed to use.

 

Victor looked somewhat hurt, but the emotion was quickly replaced with the general detachment that Judy had come to associate with Nick. “I just know you as Officer Hopps,” the fox said, “but I don't know your first name. Since you know mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours.”

 

Judy crossed her arms as she shot an annoyed glare at the older fox. She opened her mouth to speak before pausing. The bunny couldn't help but feel an odd sense of deja vu; she'd scolded Nick like this before. The realization made Judy blink in surprise; Nick and Victor were _very_ similar, yet so different!

 

Shaking her head to keep these thoughts from causing another migraine, Judy turned back to Victor. “Judy. My name is Judy.”

 

Victor smiled. “That's a great name. I'm guessing that you took my son's last name, but on-duty you're known as Officer Hopps?”

 

Judy nodded. Victor's smile widened. “Wonderful. I'd say welcome to the family, but I haven't been a part of it for years. I assume you've already met my wife, Rachel?”

 

A sad light seemed to envelop Victor's eyes. Judy remained silent and nodded, though she did watch the fox a bit more avidly now. The next question caught Judy off-guard.

 

“Do you like her?”

 

The bunny stared for a moment, unable to form any real thoughts towards answering the question as she studied Victor. The fox's expression was genuine and hopeful, and his tail expectantly wagged behind him.

 

With hesitancy, Judy replied, “O-of course. She's a wonderful mammal. I can see where Nick got his soft side from.” She didn't know why she added this last bit, but it felt almost wrong _not_ to say it.

 

Victor chuckled. “I can't argue with that,” he said, and his eyes glossed over as memories began to develop in his mind. The dreamy light was quickly replaced with a cold sadness, however, which brought Judy to the point of _almost_ feeling pity for the older fox.

 

Suddenly, Judy felt a sharp prick in her arm. Turning to her left, she managed to catch a glimpse of the tall horse as he finished injecting some kind of medicine into her bloodstream. A short moment later, Judy began to feel light-headed.

 

As the world began to lose focus, a muffled voice echoed through her head. “Take good care of him for me,” it said before a warm darkness enveloped Judy's consciousness.

 

 

The bunny's chest rose and fell at a steady rate, adding to her peaceful demeanor. Victor sighed as he turned towards his son. Nick's mouth hung agape, and his tongue lolled out the side of his maw in a comical manner. At first glance, one couldn't have guessed that these two mammals had just survived a car crash.

 

“There, all done,” Don said as he rubbed his hooves together. “They'll live.”

 

“Good,” Victor said in a relieved tone. “And the 'medicine' you injected them with?”

 

Don smiled. “Don't worry: it's just a harmless mix of different sleep-inducing chemicals and medicines; when they wake up, they'll think this whole ordeal was a dream.”

 

Victor gave a sigh of relief with a tint of sadness. “Great. If you would get these two loaded into the van, that would be great,” he said as he turned to leave. He only got a few steps before remembering something and turning back to the tall horse. “Also, I'd prefer it if you keep those four idiots from getting their paws on my son and daughter-in-law while they're still here; have Tony or someone help you if needed.”

 

“Of course, se ñ or ,” Don said with a nod.

 

Satisfied, Victor turned and exited the medical ward. From there, he made a direct beeline towards his office in silence; he had a phone call to make.

 

 

If there was one thing that Nick knew right now, it was that he was no longer in the medical ward.

 

His arms were tied behind the back of a chair; the angle strained his muscles, the dull pain now stinging due to his waking consciousness. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair, rendering him immobile. His breath came to him through labored pants, and his eyes refused to focus on anything.

 

Nick took a moment to regain his focus, which turned out to be tough going as his mind and body were incredibly sore. Every muscle felt spent, and a strong migraine threatened him every time he tried to think. Whenever Nick could finally get his mind to focus, he realized that he was in a large room filled with wooden crates of all sizes and that Judy was nowhere to be found.

 

The sudden sound of voices drew his attention towards the front of the room. “Does this thing still work?” said one of the voices.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” said another. “I wouldn't be surprised if they kept a couple of these still working as a backup plan.”

 

“I'm not sure whether we should be grateful or angry,” said a third.

 

“Guys, look!” said a fourth, sounding very excited all of the sudden. “He's awake!”

 

“So he is,” said the first voice. The four mammals then walked towards the fox, who was still trying to sort the whole situation out in his dazed mind.

 

The face of a fox with cold, sapphire eyes suddenly filled Nick's vision. “Good morning, Sunshine! The earth says hello!” this earned a chuckle from the fox's cohorts.

 

A gap in the pain allowed the memories to rush back to Nick. The van. These four assholes who tried to do his wife and him in. His father. A sudden flash of anger rushed through Nick's system, and the fox suddenly lashed out; in his current, tied-up state, all Nick could do was growl and harmlessly bite the air in front of Dallas's face.

 

The other fox chuckled. “I'm afraid we can't have this behavior, Officer Wilde,” Dallas chided as he reached out towards the other criminals, gesturing for something. “What would your superiors say? What would your _wife_ say?”

 

The image of Judy suddenly formed in Nick's mind, and a wave of panic washed over the fox as he was reminded that Judy wasn't in the room with him. “ _What did you do to her!?_ ” Nick hissed, the anger in his emerald eyes boring holes into Dallas.

 

“Nothing,” Dallas replied smoothly, “yet. As for you, though, we have a _lot_ of fun stuff planned.”

 

“Yeah!” Wolf exclaimed, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. “We've been dying to repay you two assholes for what you did!”

 

“That's right,” Dallas agreed before turning back to Nick. “And I think we'll start with this.” Suddenly, Hoofston and Chains were on either side of Nick, firmly holding him in place. Nick didn't know exactly why at first until he saw what was now in Dallas's paw: a muzzle. Images flashed in the fox's mind, and Nick was suddenly back in the Junior Ranger Scouts initiation. His “friends” all surrounded him, _laughed_ at him, as the muzzle was none-too-gently forced over his face. Nick tried to break free of his restraints, but with how sore his body already was, he was quickly drained of any remaining energy to fight.

 

The muzzle was cold, and it uncomfortably bit into his fur. No matter how hard he tried, Nick couldn't shake the contraption off, which fueled his rising anxiety. His breathing came in panicked gasps, and his heart erratically beat inside his chest.

 

“There, that's better,” Dallas said, pulling Nick back into the warehouse. “Now I should have no trouble with _this_ .”

 

The muzzle kept Nick from seeing what the second contraption was, but the fox didn't feel like finding out. Nick struggled again, moving the chair about slightly. He didn't stop struggling as he felt a cold and foreign object wrap around his neck. There was a click, a button press, and then a powerful shock.

 

Nick screamed against his muzzle as electricity surged through his system, immediately stopping his struggle. The pain stopped, and Nick was left in a panting mess, his body leaning forward and his head hanging.

 

“It works like a charm, Dallas!” Chains said, though it was evident to everyone in the room that the collar had worked.

 

“Perfect,” Dallas said before suddenly pulling Nick's face towards his. Cold sapphire clashed with sharp emerald. “You know, had you and that bunny been _normal_ cops, we would have let this whole situation go; a lucky break, we would have called it. But no, you two had to be the first fox and bunny cops in the ZPD – celebrities! When you're taken down by celebrities, you lose a lot of credibility among civies _and_ potential employers.

 

"You're lucky that we're in a good mood today," Dallas continued as he stood up, "or else we would have killed you and your wife and left your bodies in a dumpster somewhere; you'd have been a lesson  _not_ to mess with us." 

 

“However, that doesn't mean we won't have a little _fun_ , though,” Chains added, a cruel smirk on his face.

 

Dallas smirked in agreement. “You're right, Chains.” Suddenly, Dallas smacked Nick across the face; the sound reverberated throughout the large room. As Nick recoiled from the hit, Dallas grabbed the fox's muzzle and pulled it towards him before striking Nick with his other paw.

 

The muzzle harshly bit into Nick's skin now, drawing blood. Nick felt dazed, and his vision took a second to refocus. Suddenly, his face was being pulled towards Dallas again.

 

“You have no idea how _good_ that felt,” the criminal said, a cruel light in his eyes, “but we're not done yet! Hoofston, Chains, go get the other one.”

 

Nick's ears perked at this, but his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. If Judy was alright, she wouldn't be for much longer.

 

Seconds later, the two convicts returned, dragging an unconscious form behind them. Walking directly into Nick's line of sight, Chains and Hoofston none-too-gently dropped the bunny onto the ground, eliciting a soft grunt from the smaller cop.

 

“Judy!” Nick wanted to call out, but with his muzzle, it sounded more like a stifled cry.

 

The bunny slowly stirred awake. As she picked herself off of the ground, Nick could see that her gray T-shirt was torn in a few places, and her fur was disheveled.

 

Dallas stepped forward, blocking the small bunny from Nick's sight. Hoofston and Chains stood on either side of Nick, and Wolf simply watched the whole ordeal with avid excitement.

 

“What do you think, boys?” Dallas asked, glancing to each of his cohorts. “Shall we see if bunnies are as fast as they say?”

 

Dark snickers and slow nods were the answer that Dallas received. Without any hesitation, the fox turned back to Judy, pulled out his pistol, and fired.

 

A wave of cold shock washed over Nick as his heart stopped. The sound of the gunshot reverberated throughout the large warehouse, seemingly drawing out its echo for as long as possible. Time seemed to stop as Nick tried to process what just happened. Another painful shock from the collar brought the fox cop back into reality.

 

"Damn it," Dallas granted, hiding his smirk from the fox cop. "Missed." Before firing a second shot, the fox retrieved a silencer from his belt and quickly attached it to his gun. He suddenly fired again; the sound that echoed in Nick's head was the bullet lodging itself deep into the wooden floor.

 

Dallas continued to fire at the bunny while making sure to keep Nick from being able to see what was happening Glancing over his shoulder, Dallas could see the horrified look on the fox cop's face as Nick waited for the sound of the bullet hitting flesh.

 

Fortunately for Nick, that sound would never come. Due to the request given by Victor to keep the two alive, Dallas made sure to purposefully keep his aim _off_ of the bunny. That didn't keep the fox from enjoying the fear that rolled off of Nick, though.

 

Judy had been startled out of her stupor with the first gunshot that left a harsh ringing in her ears. She had scrambled in the direction she had hoped was not towards the bullet while her nose twitched and her heart threatened to explode. Suddenly hyper-aware thanks to her police training, Judy felt like she had taken in every detail of her surroundings all at once: the wooden walls and floor; the stacked crates; the four criminals that surrounded her and her husband.

 

However, after Dallas began to fire at her some more, Judy soon began to realize that the fox had no intention of actually shooting her. She soon began to find a pattern to Dallas's gunshots, and using the excuse of dodging to get a better position, Judy suddenly launched herself at Dallas.

 

Nick's eyes widened in surprise and relief as the criminal was suddenly tackled to the ground by a familiar gray blur. The shock from the collar couldn't diminish Nick's joy at knowing that Judy was still okay, but it was short-lived as Dallas pushed the bunny off of him and stood up.

 

“Why you little –!” he exclaimed as he kicked Judy in the stomach. The small bunny fell to her side, clutching her abdomen in pain. “It seems I've got to remind you why you shouldn't stand up to predators! Turn off the lights!” Dallas ordered Wolf; to Hoofston and Chains, he grinned. “And blindfold the fox; wouldn't want him using his night-vision, now would we?”

 

The last thing Nick saw before the cloth was tightly wrapped over his eyes was Dallas advancing towards Judy with a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

Nick's anxiety greatly increased now that he couldn't see. His heart beat so fast the fox was sure it was going to explode at any second, and his breath came in uneven, gasping pants. His muscles shook uncontrollably; whether in anticipation of another shock or because of fear of what was going to happen to Judy, Nick did not know.

 

Suddenly, a low growl caught Nick's attention. The sound sent shivers down the fox's spine, but what came next was even more horrifying. A loud tearing sound suddenly filled the room, followed by a startled gasp that undoubtedly came from Judy. A sharp cry of pain came next, followed by another growl. The faint sound of biting teeth met Nick's ears, followed by the weak scent of blood and another cry of pain. 

 

Nick felt his blood run cold. Another bite, more blood. A tear in clothing, a cry of pain. Another growl, a name being called – his name. Nick struggled against his restraints, desperate to get to Judy. Nick's mind could no longer form rational thought; instinct now drove him. He needed to get to Judy, his mate; he needed to protect her, to keep her safe.

 

The darkness began to morph, and Nick was suddenly back in the forest clearing, immobilized by that one damned root. There was no rain or thunder, but there was Judy sitting in the center of the clearing, staring in terror at the savage animal before her. Nick's eyes followed the bunny's gaze, revealing Judy's tormentor.

 

A feral fox with startlingly emerald eyes stalked Judy. Its hackles were raised, its fur bristled, and globules of saliva fell from the growling maw. Hunger filled the fox's eyes as it regarded Judy and slowly advanced. Nick watched in horror as all Judy could do was back away, staring in wide-eyed terror at the beast in front of her.

 

Nick knew that he _had_ to do something, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Roots burst from the dirt beneath him and curled around his wrists and ankles, rendering his limbs useless. He tried to call out, but even his muzzle was snapped shut as roots violently coiled themselves around it. This didn't stop Nick from struggling, even though a white hot surge of pain that originated from his neck coursed through his body at regular intervals.

 

The feral predator suddenly pounced on Judy with a loud growl. The bunny's arms were pinned beneath the fox's paws, leaving her helpless and vulnerable. Nick tried to scream, to get Judy's attention and tell her that everything would be alright, but the roots tightened and dug into his flesh, and another wave of pain overtook him.

 

Suddenly, Judy's shoulder was in the fox's jaw, and the bunny's scream of pain etched itself in Nick's memory. Tears stung at his eyes as he continued to struggle, but the hot pain from his neck was quickly draining his energy. Nick's eyes widened, and a scream tore from his throat as the savage beast removed its maw from Judy's shoulder, taking with it a large chunk of the bunny's flesh.

 

Judy's cries grew louder as blood flowed freely from the wound. The fox continued to hungrily stare at its prey. It leaned closer to the injured bunny, opening its dripping maw over Judy's vulnerable neck. Though, before it made any move sink its teeth into the bunny's flesh, the fox looked up at Nick. Its emerald eyes regarded the incapacitated fox with a slight curiosity. Suddenly, the emerald eyes morphed into cold sapphire and filled with a victorious smugness.

 

Before the fox could turn back to the bunny, the entire clearing dissipated into nothingness; Nick was back in the warehouse, tied to a chair, and listening to his mate's pain.

 

The shock collar administered powerful surges of electricity to the fox, but that didn't stop Nick. He fought against his restraints until the rope cut up his wrists and ankles; he fought until his entire body felt numb due to the amount of electricity coursing through his muscles. A determined growl escaped Nick's throat as the fox thrashed about in the wooden chair.

 

Suddenly, Nick's face was introduced to the cold, hard ground, knocking the air out of him. The shock collar administered yet another surge of electricity, effectively draining the rest of Nick's energy. The growling, tearing, and biting continued as Nick lay on the ground, still tied to the chair. With no more energy to struggle, the fox cop was left broken and tired as tears streamed down his face.

 

_I'm sorry, Judy_ , he thought before blacking out.

 

 

Everything was dark.

 

It was times like these that Judy wished she had night-vision like her husband.

 

Judy saw Nick being blindfolded and the look of sheer terror on his face. The bunny had wanted to run to her fox then and there, to comfort him and tell him that everything was alright. All of those thoughts vanished, however, as she noticed Dallas stalking towards her before the lights went out.

 

Now, the bunny felt alone as she aimlessly groped about in the darkness. She hoped that she could maybe find Nick or that he would find her, but a low growl stopped her in her tracks. The sound came from nowhere and everywhere, surrounding her very being. Judy's nose twitched as her ears swiveled to pinpoint the source. Suddenly, Judy felt the back of her shirt tear as claws ran through it. Startled, the bunny gasped before scrambling away from that spot.

 

She backed into a warm body. Before she could react, Judy felt sharp claws penetrate the skin of her thigh, eliciting a cry of pain from the bunny as she rolled away. Another growl followed her. Judy came to a stop and immediately scanned the darkness around her. Pain screamed at her from her injury, distracting the bunny for a split second. Suddenly, sharp teeth clamped down on Judy's ear, penetrating the flesh. Judy cried out as she tried to roll free, which only threatened to damage her ear more.

 

The teeth let Judy free, and the bunny quickly scrambled away. Her breathing was short and sporadic now, and her nose twitched uncontrollably. The darkness began to morph, and Judy was suddenly back at the Bunnyburrow festival, confronting Gideon Grey. However, this Gideon Grey was _much_ bigger, _much_ scarier, and _much_ more dangerous as he loomed over the small bunny.

 

“You just don't know when to quit, do you?” the nightmarish fox growled before suddenly locking its teeth around her injured leg. Judy felt them penetrate her skin, eliciting another cry of pain from the bunny. Blood freely flowed down her leg as she scurried away. Her injuries slowed her down considerably, making her easy prey.

 

Suddenly, white hot pain erupted across Judy's chest as she felt claws slice through her shirt and skin. The bunny curled in on herself as she rolled away, trying to put pressure on the newly inflicted wounds. As another growl echoed around the bunny, Judy shrank into herself and shook with terror.

 

“Nick...” Judy called in an uneven tone; whether she did so to calm herself down or to remind herself that Nick was still there, the bunny did not know. Her ears perked as she heard the sounds of someone violently struggling against a wooden chair, the repeated _bzzt_ of some electrical device, and a growl that was different from the one that constantly tormented her, yet did nothing to soothe her nerves. At this moment, all it did was tell Judy that there was yet another predator that could be stalking her.

 

There was a loud thud, and the struggling stopped. The deafening silence that ensued increased Judy's anxiety as she awaited whatever fate the predator had in store for her; she couldn't run anymore. Blood flowed from her ear, chest, and leg, and each wound stung with searing pain. Judy felt tears well up beneath her eyelids, and she did nothing to stop them.

 

_I'm sorry Nick,_ she thought as she gave up and curled herself into a ball, sobbing quietly.

 

Not a second after she did this, though, did her ears pick up the sound of distant police sirens. A powerful wave of relief crashed down upon Judy, and the bunny felt her determination replenish almost immediately.

 

The growling stopped and was replaced by a gruff voice. “Everyone shut up!” it said, though it was already quiet in the room. The sirens grew louder.

 

Dallas cursed darkly before standing up on two legs. “The ZPD are here!” he exclaimed. “ _Why_ is the ZPD here!?”

 

The lights were back on. Judy silently gasped as she caught sight of Nick. Her fox was lying on the floor, his body still tied to a chair. Small trickles of blood poured from wounds inflicted on his wrists, ankles, and muzzle. An odd-looking collar was wrapped around his neck, a light from a small, attached box flashing red. The metal contraption on his face nearly crushed Judy's heart.

 

“Victor!” Dallas's voice drew Judy's attention towards the four criminals. The fox was talking into a radio in his paw; Judy strained to listen to both sides of the conversation.

 

“What is it this time?” asked a tired-sounding voice from the small device.

 

“The ZPD is heading our way!” Dallas hissed, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

 

“What!?” Victor exclaimed. “The mayor said he wouldn't get the police involved!”

 

The four criminals glanced at each other; Victor didn't sound too convincing.

 

“What should we do with the cops?” Dallas asked, not even bothering to glance at the two broken mammals behind him.

 

“Leave them,” Victor replied. “The ZPD will be too distracted with finding their best cops that you four will have enough time to escape; I need you here!”

 

A beat of silence passed as the four criminals considered Victor's orders. They had the two cops in the palm of their paws, and now they had to give them up. However, the desire to stay _out_ of jail conflicted with these desires, leaving each of the convicts in an awkward emotional state.

 

“Fine,” Dallas said, breaking the silence. He quickly turned off the radio before turning back to the two mammals.

 

Judy quickly went limp, pretending that she hadn't just heard the entire conversation. Whether it was because they actually bought the act, or because they were too worried about the current situation, Judy did not know, but the four criminals paid the bunny and fox no mind as they milled about the warehouse, retrieving their gear and ammunition.

 

“Man, did you see how riled up that fox was getting?” Wolf asked as they gathered their things. “And over a _bunny_ too!” He doubled over with laughter.

 

“If you ask me, they got what they deserved _just_ for taking the pred-prey harmony too far,” Hoofston said with a disgusted tone of voice. “Thinking about what he must do to her at night is enough to make me sick.”

 

Judy felt her ears grow hot as her anger boiled at what the convicts were saying. While the bunny had grown accustomed to the general prejudice from the city, she _hated_ when other mammals used their hate as an excuse to hurt other mammals.

 

“Everyone, shut up!” Dallas called from the back door. “You guys can talk about how much you hate these two later; we have to get out of here _now!_ ”

 

The sound of shuffling paws and hooves filled the room before the back door closed, leaving the warehouse silent, save for the ever-growing sound of police sirens. Judy dared not move in case one of the criminals had forgotten something and decided to come back for it. The seconds ticked by at a crawl before Judy heard a small groan escape Nick's throat. Turning towards the fox, Judy's eyes widened in hope as Nick began to stir. One eye fluttered open, followed by another. Ignoring her screaming injuries, Judy crawled over to her fox, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Being as careful as possible, Judy began to untie the rope around Nick's wrists and ankles. The chair fell to the side with a clatter, and Nick's body remained on the ground in a more comfortable position. As she removed the metal device from around Nick's muzzle, Judy couldn't help the bout of anger that boiled up inside of her; how dare those four criminals do this to her husband! It was in that anger that Judy chucked the muzzle across the room, but in her current state of fatigue, it only traveled a small distance.

 

Turning back to Nick, Judy noticed the small collar around his neck. The small box attached to it was flashing red – hopefully not a bad sign. With shaking paws, Judy carefully removed the device and studied it. The strap was made of synthetic, aged leather, and a buckle closed off the open ends. Judy turned the collar to examine the small box. The light was rapidly flashing green, and a small vibration could be heard. Furrowing her brows in confusion as she tried to find the off switch, Judy's paw touched the box. A small surge of electricity pulled her paw back, startling the bunny. Holding her paw close to her chest, Judy watched in weak fear and curiosity as the box suddenly sparked, fizzled, and died; a small stream of smoke was left over from the display.

 

Judy quickly threw away the apparent torture device and turned back to Nick. The fox was slowly coming to, but Judy could tell that he was spent. Scooting herself closer to her fox, Judy began to gently pet Nick's ears. The police sirens were much closer now.

 

“J-Judy?” came Nick's weak voice, sounding heartrendingly hopeful.

 

The bunny felt a small smile form on her muzzle. “Yes, Nick; I'm here.”

 

Suddenly, Judy was in Nick's arms, tightly held to his chest as the fox sobbed silently. The bunny was taken by surprise at first, but soon melted into the embrace and felt a few tears of her own fall down her cheeks.

 

Nick pulled away for only a moment as he quickly looked Judy over, looking for any signs of damage. Anger boiled up as he saw the bites and cuts Judy had accumulated due to Dallas's “teaching,” Nick was beyond relieved that Judy still had her shoulder intact. Once he was satisfied, Nick pulled Judy back into their tight embrace, making sure to be careful of his mate's injuries.

 

Both cops flinched when they heard the front door explode into the room, Officer McHorn having charged through the wooden obstacle. Other officers quickly filed into the room, along with a group of paramedics. The last to enter the warehouse was the massive figure of Chief Bogo.

 

Upon seeing the two cops in the middle of the room, Bogo turned to the other officers. “Get me a perimeter around this place! I want _every single crack_ searched; we _are_ going to find these guys,” he bellowed before making his way to the fox and bunny. The paramedics followed close behind. “Get these two patched up; I want it to be like this _never_ happened!”

 

Nick didn't want to let Judy out of his arms, but he didn't want her to suffer, either. So it was with some reluctance that the fox let the bunny free from his embrace long enough to get her injuries treated. The group of paramedics split into pairs; one pair treated Judy while the other treated Nick.

 

Judy winced as her bites and cuts were cleaned and constantly winced as her more serious injuries were stitched up. Nick wasn't that much better off: his wrists, ankles, and face burned like hell as his injuries were treated. As the paramedics worked, the chief lumbered over to the two cops.

 

“How are you holding out, Hopps?” Bogo asked, taking a seat on the floor as the paramedics finished with Judy.

 

“I'm fine,” Judy said in a shaky voice; the recent events of the evening continually replayed in her mind. She could still feel the fox's sharp teeth, his razor-like claws; the bunny's shiver had nothing to do with the cold.

 

Suddenly, a group of officers reentered the warehouse. “Sir!” said Officer Delgato. “We found tire tracks leading away from here!”

 

“Well then what are you standing around here for!? Follow them!” Bogo bellowed.

 

“No disrespect sir, but with the blizzard, those tracks won't be visible long enough,” Delgato reported.

 

“ _I don't care!_ ” Bogo's voice rattled the floorboards. “Follow them for as long as you can and then guess from there. We're not resting until these bastards are put behind bars!”

 

“Yes sir!” Delgato saluted before he and several other officers exited the building.

 

Bogo then turned to Nick. “How are you holding up?” he solemnly asked.

 

Nick sighed. “I don't know,” he lied, but he actually _did_ know as he thought to himself, _My body hurts, my mind hurts, and my heart hurts. I've never felt like this before and it scares me._ The fox seemed to brighten as Judy crawled into his lap and showed no sign of moving.

 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to piece together what had recently happened, and the thought saddened and angered Bogo. The buffalo had a strong idea of what Nick was feeling; the chief had felt it when his wife pushed him out of the way and took a bullet meant for him. Bogo growled as he suppressed the memories and turned to the two cops.

 

“Don't worry, you're going to be fine,” the buffalo grunted; behind his solemn expression was a glimmer of hope. “I'll personally make sure of it if necessary. As for the bastard that did this? They'll be rotting in jail for a _long_ time.”

 

“Hey, Chief?” Judy asked as a thought suddenly formed in her mind. When the cape buffalo acknowledged the bunny, Judy continued, “How did you find us?”

 

“We got an anonymous tip,” was the curt reply.

 

Judy's brows furrowed in confusion. “But sir, before you got here, the four criminals were talking with Victor; it seemed that they had established a ransom for us.”

 

Bogo's expression darkened. “Well, we didn't hear anything about this ransom,” he stated. “I'll have a talk with the mayor; if he's holding anything back from us, rest assured that we'll dig it up.”

 

With that, the buffalo stood up and made his way to a group of officers. Nick and Judy simply embraced, fighting off the harshness of reality with the other's warmth.

 

A sympathetic expression on his face, one of the paramedics walked over to the couple. “I hate to bother you, but we need to get you to the hospital. They'll be able to thoroughly treat any injuries that we can't. It'll only be for the night, though; you'll be heading home first thing in the morning.”

 

Nick and Judy quickly glanced at each other, an unspoken conversation traveling between them. Turning back to the paramedic, the two cops nodded in understanding. When Nick made a move to stand up, he was quickly stopped by his injuries.

 

“I thought so,” said the paramedic before motioning to the rest of his group. They immediately walked over, carrying a stretcher. With the help of the larger mammals, Nick and Judy were gently placed atop before being wheeled out.

 

The paramedics paused when Chief Bogo lumbered over. “Officers, you're on leave until further notice,” the buffalo stated. “I don't want to see head nor tail of either of you for _at least_ a week, am I clear?”

 

On any other day, Judy may have argued. She may have said that they still had a case to solve, that they weren't finished yet. But after _very_ recent events, all Judy wanted to do was curl up next to her fox and sleep her troubles away. She and Nick nodded before being wheeled out of the warehouse.

 

Nick's arms never left their position around Judy during the drive to the hospital, and soon the two cops fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough chapter to write as it had to go through a rewrite due to a dumb choice I made early on. Thought you guys would like to know. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	10. Aftermath and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story will be dark from here, so any sensitive readers should tread lightly. I will be dealing with a lot of emotional and physical turmoil from now on.

If there was one thing that Nick knew right now, it was that he was no longer in the medical ward.

 

His arms were tied behind the back of a chair; the angle strained his muscles, the dull pain now stinging due to his waking consciousness. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair, rendering him immobile. His breath came to him through labored pants, and his eyes refused to focus on anything.

 

Nick took a moment to regain his focus, which turned out to be tough going as his mind and body were incredibly sore. Every muscle felt spent, and a strong migraine threatened him every time he tried to think. Whenever Nick could finally get his mind to focus, he realized that he was in a large room filled with wooden crates of all sizes and that Judy was nowhere to be found.

 

Suddenly, an odd, familiar voice called his name. Nick looked around for the source of the noise, but couldn't find it. He tried looking over his shoulder, but his restraints deeply cut into his skin, forcing the fox to turn around. When he did, Nick's eyes locked onto those of his father.

 

Victor Wilde stood before Nick, a disapproving sneer on his muzzle. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his tail gave an irritated twitch every now and then. Cold, harsh, emerald eyes studied Nick, who wanted nothing more than to be able to shrink in on himself.

 

“I'm disappointed, son,” said Victor, his growling voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

 

Nick only stared, unsure of what to do.

 

“I said I'm disappointed, son,” Victor repeated, raising his voice. Nick winced, his ears folding against his head.

 

“You find yourself the perfect mate, and yet you couldn't even keep her safe,” Victor leaned forward; Nick felt the older fox's hot breaths against his muzzle. “And you call yourself a fox.”

 

Victor leaned back, his green eyes still glaring daggers into Nick. “She trusted you, _depended_ on you, and you let her down,” the father continued as he began to paced around Nick. “ _You're_ the predator here, Nick! She should have felt safe just knowing you were in the same room as she! You saw the look on her face: terrified, lonely, betrayed.”

 

Nick began to shake with anger; Judy would _never_ feel that way about him. “You're lying,” he whispered.

 

Victor suddenly launched forward, startling Nick as they were suddenly face-to-face. “Oh really!?” the older fox challenged. “I'd tell you to ask Judy yourself, but I'm afraid she's _busy_ at the moment – being eaten, that is.”

 

Suddenly, loud growling and snarling filled the room. It sounded distant, as if it came from behind the wooden walls of the warehouse. There were muffled screams of pain, and the thick scent of coppery blood began to fill Nick's nose.

 

“ _You_ failed her, Nicholas,” Victor stated, pushing away from his son. “You didn't even _try_ to save her. No, once that muzzle was on, you went all, 'Oh God! I'm eight years old again, and I can't get this damn contraption off! I'm officially done for!'" The older fox mocked in a high voice. 

 

Nick growled and struggled against the ropes that held his arms and legs to the chair. “You're lying!” he cried. His teeth flashed in the dim light as he snarled at the older fox. The echoing growl seemed to dim down until. . .

 

“No he's not, Nicholas,” said another voice. Nick froze.

 

Rachel stepped out of the darkness, wrapping an arm around Victor's waist. Her amber eyes regarded Nick with a deep sadness. The snarling intensified, as did the cries of pain.

 

“Mom?” Nick croaked, feeling the last of his resolve start to crumble.

 

The vixen solemnly nodded. “He isn't lying,” she repeated. “If you hadn't been unable to drive, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened. But it did, and you have to pay the price.” Rachel blinked away tears before resting her muzzle in the crook of Victor's neck. The older fox took a moment to soothe his mate before acknowledging Nick again.

 

“I thought you had learned your lesson when Hunter had kidnapped you: it's _your_ responsibility to care for your mate. She's a bunny – a _prey_ mammal! She's fragile, meek, and helpless!” Victor said.

 

Nick shook his head as he continued his fight against his restraints. “You're _lying!_ ” he shouted, his voice echoing over the ever-present growling. “Judy is _not_ meek or helpless! She's the most spectacular bunny I've ever met, and I've seen her take on predators _three times_ her size!”

 

His restraints cut into his wrists, but Nick didn't care. His wife was somewhere, alone, hurt, and scared, and his parents were spewing nothing but lies about her. He _had_ to get to Judy, to make sure that she's alright. A growl emanated from somewhere deep inside of his chest before rising up and out of his throat as he pulled against the ropes with all of his might.

 

A loud snap echoed throughout the room, and everything went eerily silent. Nick ignored his parents as he rubbed his raw wrists before untying the ropes around his ankles. Standing up, Nick pushed past his parents and began walking towards the front door. The horrendous noises remained constant, unaffected by the fox's rage.

 

“Are you sure you want to see this?” Victor asked over his shoulder.

 

Nick ignored him and kept walking. The snarls and snaps grew louder.

 

“Nick,” Victor said as he and Rachel turned to follow Nick's movements.

 

Nick's ears folded against his head as he ignored his father. As he did so, however, the front door seemed to get further away from him, as did the hungry growls. Nick picked up his pace.

 

“Nick,” Rachel called, her voice firm.

 

Again, Nick blocked out the calls from his parents, and again, the door increased the distance between it and the fox. Nick began to jog towards the door as panic slowly trickled down his spine.

 

“Nick!” Victor and Rachel called in unison, their voices morphed behind the growling that grew louder with each step that Nick took.

 

The door was even further now, but that wouldn't stop the fox cop. He picked up his pace again, thankful for the police training that conditioned him. However, as he ran, he felt his heart begin to erratically beat against his chest, and his breathing was anything but even. The omnipresent growling grew louder, seeping from the floorboards and walls.

 

“Nick!” his parents called again, sounding desperate and afraid.

 

To Nick, they sounded distant and muffled, as if they were outside the walls of the warehouse now. The door shrank into the horizon and continued to elude the fox. Nick was now desperately sprinting at the door as if his life depended on him getting there. He began to stumble and trip over his own feet as he fled some unseen terror behind him. The growling grew louder, following the fox as he ran.

 

An uneven floorboard suddenly caught Nick's foot, sending the fox to the ground with a thud.

 

“ _Nick!_ " his parents called again, but they sounded different this time. Whether it was the muffled distortion or the deafening growls, Nick did not know, but he could've sworn that the voice almost sounded like Judy's. . . . 

 

With a mixture of annoyance at his parents' persistence and anxiety from hearing Judy's desperate voice, Nick whipped around, a growl in his throat. “What!?” he shouted before his eyes widened with surprise.

 

Everything went silent.

 

Standing before Nick was the very door he had just been trying to reach. The thick scent of blood was pungent now, clearly originating from somewhere behind this door. A small, muffled sob sounded from behind the door, followed by a sharp growl, a sickening crack, and then silence once again.

 

Nick stifled a gag as his paw hesitantly reached for the doorknob. The putrid stench of blood and decay blasted Nick, making him gag and cough, and a cold wave of dread washed up the fox's spine. He no longer wanted to do this, but he was no longer in control of his body. His paw snaked around the crude doorknob before twisting at the wrist. Nick pushed the door open, the metal hinges creaking loudly.

 

A feral Dallas stood on all fours before him, his maw coated with fresh blood. Sapphire eyes coldly regarded Nick as the beast stood above its finished meal:

 

Judy's mangled corpse.

 

“NICK!”

 

The fox bolted upright. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings, looking for anything familiar. In his current state, however, even the comforting atmosphere of his room did nothing to soothe his frantic nerves.

 

Nick began to hyperventilate, and his body began to shake with anticipation of the shock that would never come. He tried to open his mouth but couldn't; his body refused to move his jaw in anticipation of the painful muzzle.

 

Two paws wrapping around his chest in desperation quickly drew Nick's attention. Looking down, Nick found the one sight that immediately began to calm him down: his wife, alive and well. Her gray fur seemed to shine despite the fact that it was still dark in the room.

 

The rational part of Nick's brain began working again, and he noticed that Judy had no intentions of releasing her grip on him at the moment. A relieved smile played on the fox's lips as his now-calm arms snaked around the form of his mate. With only a small amount of hesitation – due to the severity of his nightmare – Nick lowered his muzzle and placed a gentle kiss between Judy's ears to calm the both of them down.

 

They remained like that for a few minutes, refusing to move in case this whole situation was a fragile dream.

 

It was Nick who broke the silence first. “Are you okay, Carrots?” he asked as he gently stroked her back.

 

The moment Nick's gentle claws touched her fur, Judy felt her entire body tense for just a second before melting into the soothing action. “I'm alright,” Judy replied before glancing up to meet Nick's eyes. “It's _you_ that I'm worried about; you started mumbling and groaning in your sleep, and when you began to toss and turn while your screams got louder, I started to worry. Then I couldn't wake you up, no matter how many times I shook you or called your name.”

 

Nick hugged the bunny tighter to him and was rewarded with Judy's paw gently stroking the fur along his chest and back. “Well, it _eventually_ worked,” he joked in a weak tone.

 

A concerned light entered Judy's eyes. “Are you _sure_ that you're completely alright?” she inquired as her amethyst gaze intently studied Nick; because it was still dark in the room, all Judy could see of her husband was a dim, almost blurry form that looked _similar_ to the fox. “I know that ever since Hunter, you've been known to get anxious from time to time.”

 

“And I learned how to control it so that it didn't keep me from doing my job,” Nick stated and placed another kiss between Judy's ears. “I promise, I'm fine.”

 

Judy wasn't convinced, but she trusted Nick. She chose to drop the subject, opting to bury her face in the fur on Nick's chest. She felt the fox chuckle before gently squeezing her body in an affectionate hug that the bunny quickly reciprocated.

 

"What time is it?" Nick yawned, glancing over at the clock on their bedside table.

 

It read 6:35 am.

 

Nick couldn't help but let out an amused groan. “And here I was hoping to get some extra sleep," he complained an a joking tone. 

 

Judy's muffled voice reached his ears. “We don't have any work today; we could always go _back_ to sleep,” she suggested.

 

The corners of Nick's mouth twisted upwards in a warm smile. “That's a wonderful idea,” he said as he gently lay back on the bed, bringing the bunny in his arms with him. “When did you get to become such a genius?”

 

“Very carefully,” Judy retorted as she positioned herself in a much more comfortable position next to her fox. “When you live with a dumb fox, it gets hard to keep your intellect intact.”

 

Nick chuckled. “Oh, really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Judy was now comfortably snuggled into Nick's side; the only thing missing was the tail that quickly wrapped over her form like a wonderful, living blanket. “Mm-hmm,” she replied before a long yawn escaped her throat. Sleep overcame the bunny before she could make another retort, much to the fox's amusement.

 

Leaning down to place one last kiss between her ears, Nick smiled. “Goodnight, Judy,” he murmured before pulling the large blanket over them and closing his eyes.

 

Sleep, however, was not so kind to Nick. It refused to visit him throughout the night, leaving the fox to replay his recent dream and the events from the night before in his mind. Nick certainly wasn't helped by all the what-if scenarios that decided to plague his mind, stitching themselves into his memories.

 

Nick's only comfort throughout the night was the slumbering bunny in his arms – his anchor to reality in the world of his fears.

 

 

Judy was careful not to wake Nick up as she gently pried herself away from his arms. While she was reluctant to do so, she deduced that a nice, warm cup of coffee to wake up to would make Nick's day all the better.

 

Despite popular belief, coffee was not introduced to the bunny until she and Nick had started dating about two years back. Even then, however, Judy rarely drank any as it would give her a massive headache for the rest of the day.

 

Then Nick had told her that coffee came in decaf.

 

The bunny had barely been able to contain her excitement at realizing that the decaf coffee kept her head comfortable and pain-free after a cup. Now, two years later, it was habit for Judy to wake up before Nick on a weekend or a day off to make coffee for them.

 

As Judy waited for the water to boil, her mind wandered. Normally, Judy wouldn't mind, but this time she tried to keep herself in check; her mind seemed determined to go over the events of two nights before. Unfortunately, Judy was a daydreamer, and old habits die hard; her mind quickly won the battle and sent Judy on an uncomfortable trip down memory lane.

 

Judy had never felt more relieved to hear the sound of the sirens, declaring that help was on the way. What was done to Nick and her was painful; the bunny couldn't remember the last time – since confronting Gideon – that she felt truly helpless and terrified. Judy's paws began to absentmindedly roam over her body, gently tracing out her new scars on her chest. Her ear was still sore, and though her leg wasn't badly damaged, Judy still walked about with a faint limp.

 

The trip to the hospital hadn't been as bad as it could have been. Her wounds were checked as they had already been cleaned and stitched closed thanks to the paramedics, and she was prescribed a cleaning solvent for her wounds and a general painkiller.

 

Even though the doctors decided to keep Nick overnight – after allowing Judy to stay with him, of course – the fox's injuries were not fatal. His wounds were cleaned and bandaged. The doctors checked for any organs that might have shut off due to electrocution, and thank God there were none.

 

The two cops had been released the next day, and the first thing they did was head home to sleep some more. Nick and Judy did nothing productive for the rest of the day.

 

A splash of hot water startled Judy and pulled her from her thoughts; the water was boiling. Judy immediately took the kettle off of the heat and poured the water into her French Press before going to check on Nick's coffee. The run-down coffee maker – a relic of Nick's last apartment before moving in with Judy – was incredibly reliable and still brewed top-notch coffee. However, it did take a “few” minutes to heat up.

 

Satisfied that the coffee would be brewing soon, Judy returned to her French Press. Already, the satisfying aroma of coffee began to fill the kitchen and wafted towards – to Judy's amusement – their bedroom.

 

The bunny could imagine it now: her fox is in the middle of a wonderful dream before his nose catches the scent of the tasty drink. His eyes flutter open, and it takes him a second to realize that his bunny isn't in bed with him. It takes him _another_ second to finally register and pinpoint the delectable aroma that has been playing at his nose. His smile grows as he walks out of the bedroom to meet his mate in the kitchen, two steaming cups of coffee in her paws.

 

This was not the case, however. Nick was not smiling. Though it seemed that Sleep had finally decided to be merciful to the fox, it had continued to torment him by keeping Nick on that edge of being awake and falling asleep.

 

Nick had been awake when Judy got up to make the coffee. However, he had wanted to get some sleep before he felt obliged to wake up, so he decided to stay in bed. Without Judy, however, his mind constantly tortured him with the threat of nightmares.

 

The aroma of coffee helped soothe his troubled mind, but it also made the fox groan. Now that he had gotten a whiff of the scent, there would be no more sleep for him.

 

_At least I don't have any work today,_ Nick thought as he reluctantly removed himself from the sheets. Upon hearing his spine pop back into place as he stretched, Nick threw on loose-fitting clothes and trudged out into the kitchen.

 

Despite his tired mood, the fox couldn't help but genuinely smile at the sight of his wife with two steaming mugs of coffee in her paw; he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the sight of Judy carrying the mug that was Nick's size.

 

The fox made his way to Judy, enveloping her in a hug after retrieving his coffee. Their lips met in a soft kiss that chased away any sour feelings Nick felt.

 

“Morning Nick,” Judy said after the kiss was broken. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Nope,” Nick replied truthfully before making his way to the couch. “There was the bunny that kept elbowing me in her sleep; I think she was having a bad dream or something.”

 

Judy's brow furrowed in confusion as she sat next to the fox. “I don't remember any bad dreams, and you'd be darned before I go believing that you'd leave me for someone else.”

 

Nick shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. “You never know; there might be _someone_ out there that can almost hold a candle to your good looks.”

 

Judy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee to hide the smile that decided to take residence on her face thanks to her husband's compliment. It didn't take long, however, for her concern to grow as she studied the bags around Nick's eyes. "Did you get _any_ sleep?” she asked, and Nick turned to gaze out towards their balcony.

 

The sigh that emanated from Nick didn't do much for her hopes. “No,” Nick confessed before taking another sip; his eyes never left the cityscape. “No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. I don't know if my mind was being hyperactive, or if, for some reason, my nocturnal instincts finally decided to take themselves seriously.”

 

Judy placed a paw on Nick's arm before gently stroking the fox's fur. Nick turned, his gaze locking with Judy's. Despite his tired outward appearance, Judy was surprised to find that Nick's eyes shone as bright as ever.

 

“Though, having a beautiful bunny such as yourself to hang out with _is_ rather rejuvenating,” Nick joked before placing a quick kiss on Judy's forehead. The action had the desired effect: a smile from Judy and her body snuggling closer. Nick wrapped his tail around the bunny as his smile widened.

 

“So, Mr. Smooth,” Judy said after taking a sip of her coffee, “what shall we do today?”

 

Nick scratched beneath his chin in thought. “Well, I was thinking that we just sit around here and watch TV,” he suggested after a moment. “I don't feel like showing my face out in public right now.”

 

On any other day, Judy may have argued. She may have suggested that they go jogging or visit Finnick _\- anything_ to get out of the house. But, she too was emotionally and physically drained from recent events.

 

“I like that plan,” Judy agreed as she made herself more comfortable next to her husband. “Besides, it means I get to spend the day with my handsome fox.”

 

Nick quickly swiveled his head, his eyes scanning the room. “I'm sorry Carrots, but I don't see any handsome foxes around here!” he joked.

 

A mischievous light in her eyes, Judy took a sip of her coffee. “You're right; I have to invite him over first.”

 

Nick chuckled as he raised his paw to ruffle Judy's ears. He paused, however, when his eyes fell upon the bandaged appendage. Frowning slightly, Nick moved his paw to wrap around the bunny instead. "Touche, Carrots," he admitted before reaching for the remote. "Let's see what's on Zetflix, shall we?"

 

“Let's,” Judy agreed, snuggling into her fox for his warmth more than anything else.

 

 

A series of sharp knocks caught Victor's attention. Turning towards the door of his office, the older fox called out, “Come in!” before turning back to stare at one particular item on one of the many shelves.

 

The door opened, and the four criminals filed into the room. “You wanted to see us, Victor?” Dallas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

For the entirety of the previous day, Victor had avoided the four criminals, choosing not to acknowledge their existence. Seeing them lined up before him now only stoked the anger that he had been vainly trying to suppress.

 

Keeping his voice as calm and collected as possible, Victor answered the younger fox. “Yes, Dallas. We have important matters to discuss.”

 

The older fox briskly turned and walked to his desk, retrieving a few items from within its drawers. He quietly set the objects on the table, not bothering to glance at the four mammals before him.

 

“Look, if this is about what happened two days ago, the ZPD arriving wasn't our fault,” Dallas began.

 

“Of course not,” Victor immediately replied as he finished emptying the desk of the desired items. He turned towards the younger fox. “You guys did a good job following orders; you left those cops behind and managed not to get caught.”

 

Victor then began to slowly saunter around the desk, keeping his dark eyes on the quartet. “No, this is about something else entirely; something I should have been more careful with.”

 

Hoofston cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What could that have been?" he asked; hearing that such an organized fox like Victor had made a mistake was disconcerting, to say the least.

 

Emerald eyes snapped towards the zebra, sending a chill down Hoofston's spine. “Well, you see,” Victor began, pausing in his advances to retrieve a bottle of scotch. This was when the four criminals noticed a second object in Victor's hand. “I have a few, uh, _critiques_ about your methods of torture – _specifically_ towards my son and daughter-in-law.”

 

Dallas rolled his eyes. “For the love of God, Victor,” he groaned, “I know you need them, but that doesn't mean that they can't be punished! He's a _fox,_ she's a _bunny,_ for Christ's sake!”

 

Victor regarded the younger fox curiously. “True. What they have _is_ against what society calls 'normal,'” he stated slowly as he carefully advanced to the quartet. “But that isn't my point. You said I needed them, which is true, but I need them at their _best_ if my plan is going to work – _not_ emotionally and physically broken!

 

“Besides, I _still_ need to repay you for your little escapade from earlier,” Victor said, a cruel grin creeping over his muzzle. The criminals stood their ground.

 

“What're you gonna do, huh?” Dallas challenged. “You've already said you needed us alive, so I think killing is not a choice.”

 

“It might very well be for what you put my son through!” Victor suddenly snapped. The four criminals barely flinched, though a rising sense of dread was slowly crawling up their back. Victor took a moment to take a large swig of scotch to calm himself before continuing. “You see this?” he asked, holding up his other paw; inside was a police radio. “This was Officer Wilde's. I stole it from him so that I could keep tabs on the police. Apparently, the day that he and Officer Hopps visited my amusement park, he had already replaced this with a radio he had on his person.”

 

“Meaning?” Dallas asked with a bored tone.

 

Victor stood directly in front of the younger fox, his cold, emerald eyes studying Dallas' face. “It means that I could hear _everything,_ ” he said, and a malicious grin spread across his features. “And I have to say: using a tame collar on my son was a _very_ stupid move.”

 

Dallas rolled his eyes again, but in doing so, he noticed the glass case on the shelf. His insides turned to ice as his mind registered what has held inside: a broken tame collar. Glancing back at the fox in front of him, Dallas could see the broiling anger behind the calm, cool facade in those green eyes.

 

“Don't get me started on what you did to that poor bunny,” Victor growled as his gaze never left Dallas. “I honestly would have thought that _you_ of all mammals would understand the friendship between predator and prey!”

 

Dallas did not dare to challenge the angered fox, though his stomach churned at the thought of a fox and a bunny being married. It just wasn't _natural_ .

 

The older fox took another swig of scotch before stepping away from the quartet. "However, I don't need to keep rambling on about how you potentially destroyed any chances of my plan working," he said in an eerily casual tone. Placing the radio in his pocket, Victor gestured towards the desk with his free paw. "On the desk is your next payment – all cash. Take it, and get out of my sight; Tony will let you know when your next 'appointment' is."

 

Dallas and the others watched as Victor took a swig of his scotch, seemingly uninterested in the whole situation. The four criminals stood still for a moment, warily eyeing the older fox.

 

Victor turned to them with an exasperated and impatient look on his face. “I'm serious! Get your money and get out! I've got _very_ important planning to take care of!”

 

Still uncertain, Dallas decided to very slowly make his way to the desk as he constantly glanced towards the older fox.

 

Victor groaned and rolled his eyes before walking towards the desk. “Never trust a fox, huh?” grumbled as he reached for one of the four briefcases on the desk. . . with the paw that held the bottle of scotch. “Well, you're right,” the older fox said before suddenly pulling his paw back. The cheap glass bottle struck Dallas in the face, breaking with the force of the impact. As the younger fox reflexively leaned back, Victor used his free paw to grab the back of Dallas' head and ram it into the side of the desk. A sickening crack filled the room as Victor turned towards the other criminals.

 

Rolling to quickly cover the distance, Victor made his way to the trio of mammals. By now, the general surprise had worn off enough, so the criminals were ready to fight. Victor targeted Hoofston first, deftly blocking the zebra's punches. The older fox batted Hoofston's hoof to the side before delivering a crippling kick to the zebra's shin. As Hoofston fell to one knee, so did his defenses. Victor jabbed the zebra in the gut – temporarily incapacitating Hoofston – before whipping around to combat Wolf.

 

The large canine was agile despite his size in comparison to the fox. Victor found himself on the defensive as Wolf's claws kept getting way too close for comfort. And there was Chains, the massive bear towering over the smaller mammals. The fox's ear perked as he felt Chains raise his meaty paw into the air. Victor suddenly ducked between Wolf's legs, and Chains' fist met the carpeted concrete floor. Whipping around, Victor used his claws to slash at the back of Wolf's knees. The canine howled in pain before falling to the ground and rolling away from the fox.

 

By this time, Dallas had picked himself up from the desk. His fur was matted with a mixture of blood and scotch. Spitting some of the red liquid from his mouth, the younger fox charged at Victor. The older fox noticed this _and_ the massive bear getting ready to squash him. Just as Chains swiped at Victor, the crime boss rolled towards Dallas. The younger fox was taken by surprise for a split second before deftly attacking Victor. As Victor's defenses were strong, Dallas constantly glanced about the room to see which of his cohorts would be available to sneak up on the older fox. The distraction paid him dearly.

 

Victor suddenly went on the offensive, grabbing Dallas' paw before spinning into the fox's personal space. With Dallas' arm on his shoulder, Victor used his other paw to push at the elbow. A crack was heard, followed by Dallas' scream of pain. The older fox then bent over and pulled Dallas' arm simultaneously, flipping the younger fox over Victor's back and onto the cold, hard ground.

 

Hoofston now charged at Victor again, and Chains followed behind him. The older fox tensed the muscles in his legs before launching himself at the zebra. The sudden weight of the fox bent Hoofston over, giving Victor enough space from which to launch himself at the massive bear. Chains cried out as Victor's claws penetrated his shirt and dug into his skin, but then immediately went to swinging his paws at the fox that now climbed over his body. Victor made his way onto Chains' back and immediately wrapped and arm around the bear's neck and, using his other paw for leverage, Victor squeezed.

 

Unfortunately for the fox, Chains' neck was too thick for the stranglehold to work. With a laugh, the large bear grabbed Victor and flung the fox across the room. Victor landed on the desk with a loud crash.

 

_Should've saved the bottle for him_ , Victor thought with a rueful smile. He quickly picked himself up and stood on the desk, staring at the four criminals, some of whom were picking themselves up to continue the fight. “Come on, boys! I know I started it, but do we really have to keep doing this?” Victor asked in a jovial tone. Upon seeing the scowls sent his way, Victor chuckled. “Alright then, have it your way.”

 

The older fox suddenly jumped towards the three smaller mammals and landed in between them. He turned to Dallas, blocking the fox's one-pawed punches. Then, Victor quickly whipped around to Hoofston, who had snuck up behind the older fox. After ducking under the first punch, Victor quickly delivered a powerful uppercut to the zebra's snout. As Hoofston reflexively leaned back, the older fox quickly turned to Wolf. The large canine lunged at Victor, his claws outstretched. He met with air, however, as Victor had snuck into Wolf's personal space. A sudden weight pulled Wolf down as Victor clamored up and onto the canine's back before launching at Chains again.

 

This time, Victor didn't go for a stranglehold. Instead, he held onto the neck of Chains' shirt and delivered a lightning-fast blow to the bear's jaw. The impact temporarily left Chains dazed as Victor then climbed around onto his back. With little control over his body at the moment, the added weight began to pull Chains back. The bear shook his head to chase away the stars in his vision and straightened up before grabbing Victor and once again throwing him across the room. Only this time, his aim was off.

 

Victor was launched directly at Wolf, who had turned to watch the fox get pummeled by Chains. Unfortunately for him, Victor did _not_ get pummeled; instead, he was now flying towards him with his arms outstretched. Victor caught the canine around the neck, twisting Wolf around the face the floor. With the unexpected attack, Wolf was bent over, and Victor's firm grip kept him from regaining his balance. The older fox wasted no time as he began to pummel Wolf's face. When the canine's paws came up to protect his muzzle, Victor resorted to kicking the wolf in the gut. As the other three criminals began to charge at the fox, Victor socked Wolf across the jaw one last time before launching the canine into the desk. With a loud crash and an equally sickening crack, the criminal broke through the wood and lay still. 

 

Wolf was down for the count.

 

Victor quickly rolled away before the others could reach him, giving the fox time to catch his breath. As he analyzed his surroundings, Victor realized that the bear was going to be a problem. Glancing towards the desk, however, the older fox knew what he had to do. It didn't make him happy, though, as it could end the fight for him.

 

_I'm getting too old for this,_ Victor thought as he charged towards Dallas and Hoofston. The fox ducked under Dallas' first blow and promptly knocked the convict to the ground. As Hoofston swung at the crime boss, Victor simply ducked and punched the zebra's injured leg. Hoofston crumpled to the ground and rolled away from Victor, much to the fox's relief; the zebra wasn't the current target. Victor quickly scrambled onto the desk and retrieved one of the heavy briefcases.

 

A roar from behind caught the fox's attention, but instead of whipping around, Victor rolled to the side. His hunch was correct, for not a split second later the desk vibrated under the impact of Chains' fist. Now Victor whipped around and launched himself at the bear. He quickly climbed around to straddle the criminal's neck before reaching around and clawing at the bear's eyes. A scream of pain emanated from Chains' throat. Victor dropped to the floor behind Chains and swung the briefcase into the bear's leg behind the knee. As Chains fell to the ground, Victor had to suppress the urge to call out “Timber!”

 

With one paw over his injured eye, Chains turned around and swung his other paw at Victor. His aim was off, throwing his balance off as well. Chains had to use his free paw to keep himself from falling to the ground, playing right into Victor's advantage. The fox swung the briefcase into Chains' elbow, smiling at the small 'pop!' that sounded as the bear's arm buckled. Before the bear could recover, Victor dropped the briefcase and grabbed the back of Chains' head with both paws. Mustering all the strength that he could, Victor then smacked the bear's head into the concrete floor, breaking Chains' muzzle and incapacitating the bear.

 

Chains was down for the count.

 

Victor nearly cried out in joy before a snarl from behind reminded him that there were still two more convicts to go. Whipping around, Victor barely had enough time to dodge the claws that lunged for his jugular. Dallas was thrown off-balance as he missed, allowing Victor to whirl around and land a blow on the back of the fox's head. As Dallas landed on Chains' unconscious body and stayed there, Victor turned towards Hoofston, who was just picking himself up from the ground.

 

Without wasting any time, the older fox quickly advanced toward and stepped behind Hoofston. Victor gave the injured leg another kick, knocking the zebra down and placing Hoofston's throat within reach. Wrapping one arm around the zebra's neck and clasping paws, Victor began to strangle Hoofston. The zebra tried to land a hit on the fox; being smaller and having a leaner build, however, Hoofston began to succumb to the stranglehold. Victor counted to ten and felt the zebra go limp in his arms before releasing his grip. Hoofston harmlessly crumpled into a heap on the ground before Victor.

 

Hoofston was down for the count.

 

A groan caught Victor's attention, and his emerald eyes snapped onto Dallas as the younger fox slowly picked himself up off of Chains' body. With a calm gait, Victor advanced on the criminal. He grabbed Dallas by the collar and pulled; Dallas' ragdoll body followed as he was still dazed. The younger fox's dizziness, however, vanished as a pair of cold emerald eyes filled his vision.

 

“I hope I have made myself clear,” Victor said in a cold, even tone. “No one is to mess with my children again.”

 

The last thing Dallas saw was Victor pulling his fist back before the young fox's world was filled with darkness.

 

Dallas was down for the count.

 

 

As if nothing had happened, Victor calmly returned to his desk, dusting off his paws as he did so. He didn't bother to clean up the mess that was now on his desk; instead, the fox reached for an intercom and pressed the button.

 

“Don?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, se ñ or ?” came the reply.

 

Without so much as a glance at the four unconscious criminals lying in heaps on the ground in his office, Victor continued in a calm tone, "Could you and Tony come to my office immediately? I have four dumb idiots that need a checkup. Actually, now that I think about it," the fox added, glancing at his bloodied fist, "I may also need one as well."

 

“You got it, Victor. We're on our way,” Don said before the line went dead. Victor could hear the smile in the horse's voice.

 

As the fox leaned back in his chair, a sigh escaped his throat, and tiredness began to finally set in. He _was_ getting too old for this. Glancing towards one of the framed photos on his shelf, Victor smiled.

 

Inside the frame was a newspaper clipping dated back about two years ago. The headline declared that the ZPD had just earned its first fox officer. The picture revealed a brightly beaming Nick with his arm around his best friend: the bunny that made this all possible for him.

 

“Don't let this get you down, Nicky boy,” Victor mumbled to himself as he turned away. “I still need you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, all that I've written of this story is on my Fanfiction.net page, so if you just can't wait for me to post this story onto this platform, just look for Blenderguy15 over there and you'll find me pretty easily. If you're patient enough, I'll be gradually getting the rest of these chapters onto here as I slowly get back into the writing game. Thanks for being patient with me, everyone. It's great to be back.


End file.
